Of Darkness Born: Hell Come Undone
by Diremotive
Summary: Hellgate Keep, a place haunted by the exploits of many, from the rise of the Tanar'ri forces, to the fallen wills of man. It is here, in this forsaken place that a new evil has chosen to stake it's claim. Can the many heroes of Toril stop them?
1. Chapter 1

_How is one to be free from anger and hate when his first sight at birth is darkness? When in the shadows they watch you and shape you for their own desires? How can one cope when it is those same fiends who dare take away all that he has come to love, and those who in turn showed him love? The world of man is cold even here on the plane where the bright orb shines down during the daylight and in the night a wondrous silence fills the lands. Where peace can be found if sought hard enough and it is possible to find love and be cherished. But love can cause more harm then good. It can bring the weak to their feet and strike them down without a moment's notice... It can turn a heart bitter._

** Making their way down the winding road the travelers warily pushed on. A large group of human priests followed the dark figure as he led them towards the dark cavern knowing his own intentions.**

**Loyally the priests followed, with them three slaves carried a cage that held a strange character. As if they knew that there was trouble the animals began to flee the area which kind of worried the humans. But they were promised so much from this dark stranger, and he would help them be rid of something that has terrified them for so long.**

**Soon a dark stone monument appeared before them. The dark figure held out his hand and stopped them, he then got down from his mount and went to the monolith. He put his hands on the front door, and was quiet for a few seconds.**

"**Bring the fae kin." he hissed. Obeying his command the slaves ran up with the cage and placed it at his feet.**

**Making a few strange words the stranger waved his hand before the door and a light emanated from it's core. As the humans fell back the light grew brighter and soon began to dim, but the door was no longer there. Picking up the cage that contained the fairy the stranger walked into the fortress, wary the humans followed.**

**They entered a room that contained a glass wall, in it was a golden horn. **

"**Now little pretty, it is your turn." he said opening the cage door and pulling the small sprite from her prison.**

**sadly the little fairy held out her arms and the glass turned to ice, melting down and dropping the horn onto the floor.**

**The stranger lifted it up with a horrible smile when the humans ran up to him. **

"**Destroy it!" the head priest yelled, "You must!"**

"**Must I!" came the strangers hideous voice as he pulled back his hood and put his palm out, knocking the priests down forcefully.**

"**You made a promise!"**

**The stranger turned to them spreading his wings out before he walked out the door, "You are stupid to think I hold any promises human!" he said with a malicious grin, leaving them inside the building.**

**The priest looked at his kin,  
"We need to stop him, or it is our end." **

**And he was more then right...**

**After leaving the foolish humans behind the tiefling rushed down further into the catacombs until he stepped into a well lit room, "I've arrived mother, this place.. are you certain Mephistopheles will be summoned?"**

**Her voice etched within his mind spoke cooly, "Ixian you have the horn and the spell... Spill your blood and call the great Arch-Devil forth, he will come."**

**"Why do I have to lose blood over this." the tiefling muttered as he raised his fist up, slicing across his wrist and watching as the blood fell from the wound into the sigil dug into the ground. His next move was to blow the horn when he heard footsteps and gave a growl. Rounding the corner the monks came into the room.**

**"Stop him!' the first one yelled as two of his companions stepped forward. Ixian merely raised his hand up, throwing hellfire into their faces with such a casual grace that even when the men screamed in pain Ixian smiled even more.**

**From outside the room the last remaining monk heard his companions' fate, as a puddle of blood seethed toward his feet the monk gasped shivering as he turned to flee the temple.**

**Outside he felt he had escaped the danger. **

**Then the winds came, and a tall woman spoke of his death...**

** Not much later...**

**In the human township of Nesme there was a bustle in the market square. It was such a wonderful day and it seemed nobody was willing to stay inside there homes.**

**Children were playing in the streets without a care.**

**Through the commotion on the streets it was quite easy for those with sticky fingers to go on with their duties. But for one young boy it was not to be quite a lucky draw.**

**He was not an orphan, but his family was quite unwell in their dealings and he needed to help feed him and his siblings. Already with a full coat of stolen items the boy was ready for one more target, a large armor bound warrior who was standing by the tavern flirting with the ladies. With the ladies distracting this large human it would be an easy steal so he made his way towards the warrior.**

**He thought all was going well until a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out in front of them.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" the warrior growled holding the boy up by the cuff of his shirt, "I'll cut you for this."**

**Trying to squirm away from the warrior was hopeless and the boy could only struggle as the man threw him against the wall and held his arm out. As one of his companions held the boy the man reached for his dagger and held it towards the young boy's throat.**

"**This will teach you." he muttered.**

**Before he could tear into the boy's tender skin somebody grabbed the warrior's arm fast. **

**Turning around the human saw standing before him a red haired elven warrior in leather armor, who alone stood almost a foot above him.**

**As the human's companions went to aid him another darker tiefling stood before them with his hand up, shaking his head.**

"**Who are you to stop me! This child has to learn a lesson."**

**These words angered the tiefling, and he took the warrior's throat in his open hand, holding him against the wall. The human was shocked of how strong the tiefling was, he was starting to feel faint from the loss of oxygen.**

**He weakly tried to regain his composure, "You will pay for this tiefling!"**

"**Oh indeed I will." Ravnos replied baring his fangs, "This child does not deserve such punishment for his actions."**

"**And who are you to tell me that?"**

**Ravnos slammed the human's head into the wall, "And who made you judge and jury? I believe that you will let this boy go, without a scratch."**

**As Ravnos eased his grip on the human, he glared at the tiefling.**

"**And if I don't?"**

"**Then I'll cut you." Ravnos replied backing away from the human to give him space to leave. As the human walked away he gave a mean look to the boy, but left without action.**

**Seeing a way to escape the boy tried to make a run for it until he felt someone grab his shirt from behind. He was caught once again.**

"**Let me go! I did nothing wrong!"**

"**A coat full of shiny items don't help with your innocence." Ravnos replied still holding onto the boy's shirt. **

"**Alright! What can I do! My family has to eat!"**

**With a sigh Ravnos reached into his pouch and pulled out some coins, he handed them to the boy.**

"**Here, these should keep for some time. Stay out of trouble huh. Those guys mean business."**

**With a smile the boy ran into the crowd and disappeared as Kai'lair walked up to his friend.**

"**Are you a charity case now?"**

"**Funny Kai." Ravnos groaned as they began to walk down the street.**

**The two tieflings made their way through the bustle to the end of a dark street. As the two made their way down the street they heard a slight muffled noise. Stopping Ravnos strained to hear the sound once again.**

**Once again was the noise, it was someone moaning in pain from the sound of it. Walking slowly towards the noise the young tiefling saw a priest laying in a pool of blood. When he saw Ravnos he weakly took a breath looking up in desperation.**

"**How did this happen?" Ravnos asked kneeling down beside the weak human to check the severity of the wounds. As he saw that the wound was fatal the priest grabbed his arm catching his attention.**

"**You must find them before he does." he whispered painfully, "They are the only key."**

"**Who? What are you talking about?" Asked Ravnos as the priest handed him a parchment, "The twins. They must be protected." **

**Ravnos tried to bring the priest back but it was too late. Taking the parchment he stood up from the priest and looked at Kai'lair.**

"**So is he dead?"**

**Nodding Ravnos walked up to his friend and opened up the paper that was given to him. In it was a picture drawing of two human's and some writing that must have been in some human language he had no dealing with.**

"**we'll take this to Gremis, he may know this language." Ravnos muttered as the two left the village.**

**Later that night...**

**"This tells of a portal to the hells, and speaks of two human twins who hold the only key to eternal darkness." Gremis said as he read the parchment that Ravnos had brought to him to decipher.**

"**And who are they?"**

"**Says here they are in the village of Goranda. They are named Shela and Drevan." Gremis replied with a confused look, "Are you going to find these humans?"**

"**Gremis the human was hurt real bad." Ravnos informed as he stood by the window, "Someone had to have done that maliciously."**

**Renna wrinkled her nose at the idea. Finding and protecting lost children was not a job requirement that she enjoyed. Kicking some dust the small halfling raised her chin, "Now tell me why are we going to go looking for these human brats in the first place? I mean they aren't anything to us."**

**"something tells me we should go." Ravnos cut her off with a sharp glare as he grabbed the map from Gremis and began to look it over, "And I always follow what feels right."**

**"Even when it's stupid." **

**"You don't have to go with." Ravnos snorted as Myria put a hand to his arm to calm him, to this he merely growled deep before turning his focus back onto the map.**

**\**

** Minutes later...**

"**So what are we supposed to do when we find these twins?" Renna asked as she stopped her small pony mount. **

"**Good question, oh wondrous leader. What are we supposed to do?"**

**Ravnos gave Kai'lair an unenthused look causing the other tiefling to smirk and bite his tongue. Sometimes the big guy was moody, well most of the time anyways. Looking back to Myria and Gremis the big warrior turned Ravnos back and the big horse stepped down the street.**

"**I suppose we will find that out soon enough." was all he said. The city behind them the adventurers rode onward. For days**

**As the group rode into the town all of the villagers stood and gasped at the sight before them. Some were untrusting of this odd lot of beings, yet others still felt some attachment for the mystifying souls.**

**Gremis was riding his mount next to Ravnos as he looked around the village, it was much larger and crowded then he could have imagined. This was going to be a difficult task.**

"**So how are we supposed to find these humans in all of this." the halfling said with a slight bit of hesitance in her voice, "They all look the same to me."**

"**Bite your tongue Renna.!" Ravnos cut Renna off short, "We are here as good will ambassadors, not to start anything with the villagers."**

"**I still have my own opinion." Renna whispered under her breath as they stopped in the middle of the town square.**

**Ravnos himself was beginning to get frustrated, how would they find these humans? There were too many running about. **

**On they moved through the bustling city streets until they or rather Renna decided it was best to rest for the night.**

**Gremis was the one to ask for the rooms and when he got what he needed the hobgoblin headed to the table way in the back of the room where his companions sat.**

**He sat down taking his ale into his hands as Renna finished chugging down hers.**

**She groggilly looked at him, "So did ya get the rooms?"**

"**I could only get two." he replied taking a drink and setting the mug onto the table. "That means me and Myria have to share a room then, sounds like you all are on your own." chided Kai'lair with a grin as a mug went to his lips. Renna smacked him in the arm causing him to snicker before she glanced down.**

**Looking at her empty mug with disdain the halfling lifted it up and stood, "Yep need another. Anybody else need a fill?"**

**When they didn't answer Renna headed back up to the bar.**

"**I think she's pretty drunk." joked Gremis as he got up, "I'm going with her to make sure she stays good."**

"**That's a great idea, you know how bold Renna gets when she's had too much." Myria answered with a smile, "We don't need another of those fights."**

**As the hobgoblin melted with the crowd Myria glanced over to Ravnos who was sitting across from her, in his hands was the necklace given to him by Leedra long before her turn. He was moving it around examining it.**

**Myria felt a little jealousy well up within her, yet she knew that he was not officially hers, as she wasn't his. **

"**So are you going to go back to her?"**

"**What?"**

"**That girl. Leedra" Myria replied with curiosity, "Are you going back to her?"**

**He looked up at her strangely then shrugged his shoulders which wasn't really the answer she was looking for. **

"**You know she wanted you." **

**Ravnos put the necklace down onto the table, "I'm not going to lie and say I don't think about it." he told her in a strong voice, "Why?"**

"**Oh just curious." Myria said taking another drink, she was already beginning to feel a slight buzz. **

**"I've got something I need to do... Yeah.." Kai then muttered finishing his mug and with a wink in Myria's direction the tan tiefling stood up. His target the two pretty women near a far corner of the tavern. Myria herself stood up and before walking away felt someone holding her arm. Turning she saw Ravnos's claw, "Now your not going to let me go?"**

"**You've had too many drinks Myria, stay where you will not find trouble."**

"**I don't need your protection Ravnos." Myria said pushing his hand away, "I just want another ale that's all." **

**Ravnos let her go, as he watched her blend with the crowd her words echoed in his head, Leedra had said those same things. Was Myria turning also?**

**Instantly an uproar caught his attention, it was coming from the same place where he last saw Myria. The tall tiefling got up and went over to the commotion there he saw Myria and she was dancing on the floor catching most of the males in the building's attention. Angered he pushed through the crowd and just in time as a young human began to move closer to her.**

**He stopped when the tiefling stood blocking him, and being almost a foot taller then the boy really was intimidating. Actually they all backed away none wanting to get on Ravnos's bad side, and he saw this. **

"**Hello Ravnos." Myria said in a singing voice as she danced, "I just love this music."**

**As she fell against him the tiefling looked down at her, "You've had too much fun tonight Myria, time to rest."**

"**No, you can't tell me what to do." she told him frustrated, "Let me go!"  
With a groan the tiefling rolled his eyes lifting her up and throwing her across his shoulder, as she struggled against him he carried her upstairs to the room. **

**In the room he laid her on the bed and turned away, still angry she sat up and glared his way, "Don't assume you know what's good for me Ravnos! I have needs you know."**

**He stopped near the door peeking back at her, "Your needs would have gotten you into trouble, possibly even killed! Now get some rest!" he commanded walking into the hallway.**

**For a few minutes Myria sat on the bed. She grew angrier and angrier as she thought of Ravnos, quietly she snuck to the door and slowly opened it to look out.**

**Luckily he wasn't there so as she opened the door all the way Renna moved in her bed causing the girl to turn around, spinning back towards the door Myria bumped into someone.**

"**I hope you didn't think I would trust your judgement Myria." Ravnos told her with a smirk, "I'm going to watch you."**

"**Fine!" she hissed going back into the room. **

**The door to her and Renna's room slammed shut causing Ravnos to cringe. Looking away from the door his eyes fell on Kai and another woman, the tiefling gave a wry grin as he held the woman closer to him, "Ravnos, you really need some help with women."**

**"It's women who need help." the red haired tiefling enquired rolling his eyes at Kai's predictability, "So I have to assume you found a place tonight?"**

**"you're right there big guy." Kai said in reply as the woman began nipping at his neck playfully. Not even pushing her away for decensy Kai smirked, "Well I have to help this lady out... See you in the morrow."**

**"Yeah." Ravnos muttered watching Kai lead the woman down the hallway. Before he would turn away Ravnos glanced back to Myria's door before shaking his head and heading back into the tavern.**

** Standing outside the tavern the big warrior remained as silent as pitch watching those who came and went. ****Some would motion toward him as they walked by, in fear or in curiosity though either way Ravnos found this to be rather annoying. Still he ignored them as much as possible. While horses passed the warrior in keeping his eyes low continued to remain in his past, those dreams and those nightmares of the before. Here he would have dwelled through till the morn if a strong grasp upon his shoulder had not have taken his attention away, Ravnos growled looking up into the eyes of not a stranger but an old trusted companion. Gremis himself looked away, "What is it with you tiefling?" he asked, "Why do the women stick to you like honey, I do doubt it's your personality."**

**"And I ask for this?" muttered Ravnos back moving his head to push some strands of red hair back with the help of the breeze. Gremis just shrugged.**

**"Whether or not you ask for it, you cannot deny the truth. Ravnos, Leedra was a tragedy indeed. We all loved her.." the hobgoblin closed his eyes, "But you cannot keep blaming yourself for her transformation. That curse is the end of many tiefling, it would have changed her no matter your treatment of her."**

**A rock was thrown into the street as Ravnos sighed, "I let her down Gremis, turned her away when she needed me most. I couldn't make things right and it kills me."**

**"Then maybe it was a sign? Maybe you have a second chance to make things right."**

**Ravnos looked up at Gremis as he furrowed his eyebrows, "Leedra has gone somewhere I cannot go Gremis." sadly turning his head down the warrior gave another sigh but Gremis grunted and shook his head causing Ravnos to look at him again.**

**"Not her Ravnos." chided the hobgoblin as he glanced up towards the windows of the tavern. Indeed Ravnos caught what Gremis was saying but he didn't think he deserved anybody after his treatment of Leedra and now of Myria. Only loneliness.. What he didn't know was that as he was looking up Myria was looking down at him...**

** That following morning, the birds were calling and in their frenzy at her window sill they woke the human girl from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes and giving one last yawn she stretched before sitting at the edge of her bed. Hearing snoring the girl knew that Renna had not yet waken so with silence she clothed herself and slowly crept out the door. Down the hall she walked, decending the stairs and entering the now quiet tavern. It was too early for all the ruffians to show themselves it seemed but Myria didn't care not seeing any of her companions the girl stepped outside seeing a different crowd roaming the streets now. Taking a deep breath Myria wandered down the street moving pass vendors selling food and wares, Gremis nor Ravnos were nowhere to be seen and well Myria knew well that Kai'lair was a late sleeper and that his company had probably kept him up much of the night. So to find him on the street this early was not likely. She stopped near a vendor selling materials for making dresses, her small hands sliding over a red silk as she looked about. It was all so beautiful but she had never been in the position to get something nice like this, not that it bothered her any after all those with money tended to be vain and ruthless. As she put her hand on the material for one last feel a shadow loomed over her and Ravnos stepped in behind her.**

**"Ravnos would look good on you." he said out of the blue causing Myria to smile. She turned around looking up at the tall warrior, " Oh really, you think so?"**

**A quick smile was all she would get but it was enough as Myria followed Ravnos through the crowd, "Find anything out about the twins?" she asked him. Pushing people out of his way Ravnos shook his head, "No, seems almost as if they don't even exist. Nobody has ever heard of them before, or they don't want to speak about them for safety's concern." Ravnos stopped and Myria bumped into him.**

**"Well we can't really blame them." she cut in, "If they're as important as you say then I would want to protect them also."**

**"Yes but the problem is, we cannot protect those we can't even recognize." Ravnos said back to her as he finally reached the building he was searching for. They were gates to a rather prominant house.**

**Myria was confused as she watched Ravnos fold his arms over his chest as if waiting for someone, "Umm why are we standing here?"**

**"Waiting for Kai." was the big tiefling's response as he lifted a dagger and began flipping it between his fingers. Still curious Myria looked at him, "Is Kai from this place?"**

**"No." Mentioned Ravnos with a wry smirk as the dagger flipped about in the air, "he's not from this place, rather he likes to keep regal company."**

**Myria was still innocent in some ways. She did not understand Ravnos' little comment at first so figuring she'd find out later what it meant she moved on with conversation. Across the way from where they stood near the gate female dancers were entertaining a crowd of people and they were causing Myria to feel a little defensive. Fidgeting about with her fingers Myria looked away, "Ravnos have you ever thought of finding someone else?"**

**He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "Now what brought about this question?"**

**"Nothing in particular I just wanted to know."**

**As his eyes faced front Ravnos flipped the dagger down, replacing it to his belt, "I don't know, possibly if the right person comes along." was his reply, while he folded his arms back over his chest the leather of his outfit made the normal rubbing noise, "It's not priority, if that's what you want to know."**

**"I understand." she came to speak though a sigh left her lips she didn't dare look into his eyes, "if the right person was around, then you would seek their company... Was Leedra the right one?"**

**Immediatly Ravnos looked to Myria, but before he could speak there was a scratching sound upon the wall behind them. Turning around the both of them came face to face with Kai as he snuck out of the lady of the house's bedroom then out of the entire palace itself.**

**Ravnos was just about to say something when a ruckous in the crowd turned his attention.**

**There was a scream and Ravnos looked to find a large creature carrying off a young human female on his shoulders. By the way she kicked and screamed she was being taken against her own will. **

**Myria felt for the girl, "Somebody's got to do something." **

"**Myria, you stay here, me and Kai'lair will help her." **

**She stood there watching with concern as both tieflings moved into the crowd.**

**Ravnos took one path, the man and the girl never left his sight as he pushed through the crowd of merchants and shoppers following closely his prey. When the man turned down an alley Ravnos glanced around looking for a way to cut him off, his eyes followed a ladder that ascended up the side of a building and he sneered.**

**With the girl screaming on his shoulder the ruffian thought himself in the clear as he passed down the darker alley way, there was a door ahead of him. All he has to do is reach that door before...**

**A large figure stepped in front of him, hindering his escape and causing him to almost drop the girl from his back. But the man kept his cool as the stranger glared down at him.**

"**move tiefling!"**

"**Now that is quite rude of you!" Ravnos muttered slyly pulling his sword up a little from it's sheath, "why are you taking the girl against her will?"**

"**None of your business." was all the man would say when he looked over and smiled. Ravnos glanced over to see three larger barbed creatures come out of the woodwork to surround him. Shaking his head Ravnos pulled out his sword, "Why could this never be easy?" he groaned as the man was about to run.**

"**That is a bad idea stank breath." Kai'lair said as he pointed his sword into the man's back, "Now drop the girl, or I'll make you a stuck pig."**

**Putting the scared woman down the ruffian turned to attack Kai'lair when he caught the sword in his throat. Wiping the blood from his blade Kai'lair gave an evil giggle. **

**Ravnos in seeing the other creatures moving their way quickly ran to the frightened girl holding out his hand to help her stand so they could flee. But she was hesitant to take it.**

"**I don't bite." he tried to reassure her. **

**She looked from the handsome red haired savior to the creatures and decided that the tiefling would be a better chance so she took his hand. Ravnos lifted her up to her feet, steadying her as she fell against him from lack of balance, looking down at her with bright green eyes the warrior smirked, "Don't worry about them, I've dealt with far worse."**

**When she nodded Ravnos took her by the waist almost lifting her off the ground with one arm as he ran toward Kai as the other tiefling playfully taunted the creatures.**

**As Ravnos ran up to him he smiled, "I think we better run!" **

**"Great plan Kai." **

**With the girl in his arms the tiefling followed his dark haired companion down the crowded street. The creatures in their devilish haste lunged through the crowd no minding those they would trample who got in the way. People were running and screaming as the devils trudged their path and ahead of them both Ravnos and Kai continued to move fast. But as they rounded a corner they would realize their mistake.**

**"A dead end, how convenient." **

**"Kai this is your fault." Ravnos growled as the girl began to tremble and Kai gave him a rude glance. Looking down at the girl Ravnos pushed her back near a darker corner.**

"**You stay here, it's safer. If anything happens, run as fast as you can." he said to the girl as he pulled out his two swords and readied to fight. **

**The creatures soon moved around the corner, leviathons of barbed flesh and chains embedded into that very same scaly skin the devils slowly moved down the alley. Placing himself before the girl Ravnos raised his sword up daring the devil creatures to come to him in their language, which was his own. The devils were more then happy to oblige. Her eyes shut tight as she covered her ears from the madness the young girl was so scared even when there were saviors out to protect her.**

**Myria had been searching the streets looking for Ravnos when she saw the devils pass, knowing very well that both Ravnos and Kai had something to do with that she followed their path. By the time she came to the alley where there paths had ended she saw Ravnos and Kai were safe. "Ravnos, Kai, are you both okay?" she called out to them.**

**Ravnos pulled one of his swords out of the gut of the creature it was embedded into and wiped the blood clean, "Yeah we're fine Myria all of us.". He then went to the shocked girl who was still huddled in the dark corner. She trembled more when his hand touched her shoulder so Ravnos pulled away, "They're gone. You have nothing left to fear."**

**Sometimes he knew his looks could be intimidating, and it was in moments like these he wondered just what Myria could see in him beyond the devil.**

"**Hey look, we got an audience." Kai'lair said slyly as he put his weapons****back and pointing at the villagers that stood beyond the street watching.**

**Ravnos shook his head at the dark tiefling's attitude, "Great, I love being a star attraction." **

**With Myria's coaxing the girl stood up and looked up at Ravnos as the other tiefling proudly displayed the dead devils for reasons to impress.**

"**Thank you for saving me I guess." she said still quite timid, "though I must leave you now, I must find my brother."**

"**Hold up." Ravnos muttered, "Why are those creatures chasing you?"**

**She did not know the answer. The only thing that gave her any idea was what her grandfather had told her long ago before he died. She sat down and shook her head, "I don't know. All I know is something that was told to me long ago. My grandfather would tell us long ago that me and my brother were special, and that evil would come looking for us sooner or later. He told us that we carried something important, something that could open a large portal to the hells. One large enough for an entire army to come through."**

**Ravnos raised an eyebrow as Myria held her hand to her lips in fear. **

"**Then we also need to find your brother." Ravnos told her, "We have come to escort the two of you safely to some pure place?"**

"**Yes I know where you speak of." she replied with a nod, "I know what we have to do."**

"**Good, then let's get your brother and do this thing." Kai uttered as he went to gather the others and their horses.**

**The female looked up at the handsome red haired tiefling that was her savior.**

**"I do not have a mount to carry me." she explained to him.**

"**Then you can ride with me until we get you a mount of your own." **

**"So this is one of the twins." Renna muttered upon her pony as she sat upon her mount beside Gremis. "Ahh is the halfling jealous?" came Kai's sarcasm as he led both Risen and Brutus to Myria and Ravnos before mounting Drone. Renna waited until the dark skinned tiefling came up beside her before she threw a small bit of strange dust at him, Kai sneezed making the halfling smile.**

**"You two!" Myria chimed in turning the robust Brutus about but not before one more look was aimed toward Ravnos and the pretty new stranger, could it have been a sneer upon her lips, one of jealousy?**

**Ravnos did not notice as he pulled Risen to the girl.**

**She smiled and walked to him, he then aided her up into the saddle, coming up behind her the tiefling uttered an odd word in devilish and Risen trotted to the rest of the party. With the devil's already here Ravnos knew they had to find the girl's brother with haste. He was in more danger then they realized.**

** At that moment an orc's head fell as a tall winged tiefling licked the blood from his sword with a fanged grin. How he missed the power of his own brethren but after that infernal battle with the celestial army. His dark mistress and her army had been banished back to their homeland but not before the witch was able to send her son after Ravnos, her prize general.**

**It was in this journey that Ixian was given some intriguing information from the mouth of a strong necromancer, through telepathy he was able to give his mother this information.**

**The summoning of a powerful lord of the nine, and the death of two celestial born twins could open the portal allowing his brethren to wander this plane freely without fear of banishment. To this thought Ixian smiled, licking his upper fangs as he looked upon the army of misfits who had fallen under his control.**

**Dark eyes burned like brimstone as the big warrior looked upon them all with hate, they all knew their commands and what would happen should they make any mistakes.**

**Besides Ixian had a job to do, the orc had given him some bad news, seems Ravnos had somehow come to find the female of the twins. Ixian would have to seek out the male.**

**"He is alone." **

**"That bothers me little." Ixian hissed as Leedra came up beside him, already she had tried to entice the big tiefling finding him just as attractive as his own sire. But this one was dense, ignoring her attempts with wild thoughts of power and bloodshed she had to smile at how much he could be like his own father though she dare not speak of this to Ixian.**

**"So what is our plan then master?" **

**Ixian growled at Leedra's apparent sarcasm, he could hardly stand the little vampress. Her bold nature did get on his nerves more often then naught, and her attempts at enticing him to bed her only raged him even more. There were times for mating, and times for fighting.**

**Now his mindset was on getting his army back, and pleasing his mother.**

**With an unconcerned look Ixian glared at Leedra, "You're like a bitch hound in heat, if you're so willing go screw one of those wretched orcs. They might breed you a fine bastard."**

**"Would they please me more?" Leedra came back only to catch the tightening grip of Ixian's big claw around her throat. He lifted her up to eye level before bringing her close to him, "I mate with who I want when I want. And when I want you, then we'll see what pleasure you desire."**

**Ixian threw her down before folding his wings and leaving her. Watching him go Leedra smirked wryly. **

**The army of misfits surrounded Hellgate Keep, they would hold the fort until Ixian was able to open the portal.**

**It took them a few hours to find a small cottage that was deep into the woods. The group of horses seemed on edge as they came into the clearing and this brought Ravnos' attention to caution. Pulling Risen to a stop a few feet from the cabin Ravnos glanced around, "The creatures are still as death. Something is here." he warned, both Gremis and Kai nodded in agreement slowly going for their weapons. Brutus pricked his ears up causing Renna's little pinto pony Snap to snort, they were aware of something or someone that the others could not see, even Risen had to snort behind him for them to quiet themselves.**

**As Ravnos moved to dismount Shela the young woman awoke and seeing that she was home innocently wanted to call out to her brother but Ravnos put his hand over her mouth.**

**"Shhh." he whispered into her ear, "we nor your brother are alone here."**

**Slowly his hand slid down as he dismounted Risen. He glanced at Kai to follow him as he made his way carefully to the cabin.**

**Gremis kept his mount still riding pass Risen and holding his spear close just in case it would be needed, he could feel trembling as his horse grew anxious but the hobgoblin remained passive.**

**One call from Ravnos or Kai, and he would be ready to fight.**

** At the cabin Ravnos slowly kept a silent pace as he made his way to the door. He made sure to nod his readiness to Kai alerting his tiefling companion to prepare before opening the door to the house. The door opened with a rather rusted creaking sound, peeking inside Ravnos saw no movement and so with care he put one foot in, slowly he stepped further into the house. One heavy boot at a time until he was near the middle of the small cabin when he felt a sharp sting to his back.**

**"Best know how to use that weapon stranger if you threaten me with it."**

**"I know what I am doing thief, now to ask you what your business here is?"**

**Turning around to face his attacker Ravnos got another blow to his face. As the next blow was about to come Ravnos grabbed the staff from the human spinning it about in the air before bringing it down across his knees. The weapon snapped leaving the tiefling rather pissed as he faced the small human. Scared the boy ran to the other side of the cabin to grab a sharp knife when Kai'lair grabbed him and held him against the wall.**

"**Ravnos you let this puny human take to you like that?" he joked as the boy squirmed from the tiefling's strength.**

**Shaking his head and wiping the blood from his lip Ravnos gave Kai'lair a not so enthused look and then gazed over at the human.**

**Kai smirked turning his head back to the boy also, a snarl upon his lips now.**

"**That was not nice." Kai'lair told the boy as he held him a little higher up on the wall. There were footsteps coming into the cabin and Shela ran in followed by Myria. T**

**The girl saw her brother in Kai's grip and panicked "No! Drevan these are not our enemies!" she yelled running to Ravnos, "Please tell your friend to let him go. He did not mean it."**

**Ravnos turned to Kai'lair, "If he gives his word that he won't try breaking my jaw this time." the tiefling said noting the anguish on Shela's face as he gave a big sigh, "Kai let him go."**

**As Kai did as commanded backing away from the human he smirked again, "He's still a runt if ever I saw one."**

**The boy smirked back as he stood beside his younger sister, "Who are you and what are you doing here!?"**

**Kai about to comment took a step forward but a strong claw pressed his chest to back him up as Ravnos stood forward, "I am called Ravnos, and this is Kai'lair and Myria. Drevon if that is your name, you and your sister are in great danger. Seems the hells are interested in you for whatever reasons."**

**"And so we are here to lead you to safety and to hinder the devililsh attempts at regaining ground on this plane." Kai interrupted though his helpful comment did not help the angry look on his face.**

**Drevon with right to hold distrust for these strangers narrowed his eyes and gave them both a wary look, "How are we to know that you aren't the enemy?"**

**It was then that Myria spoke up, "Listen to what your instincts tell you. We're your only hope of survival Drevon, I have seen the chaos that the devils can cause. It cannot be brought back to our plane."**

**"they speak the truth." Shela cut in holding her brother's shaking hand in her own, "I know this Drevon, will you not trust me?"**

**He looked rather upset but with eyes only on his sister Drevon agreed to allow these strangers to aid them. For whatever reason he too felt some safety from them, and felt that his decision had been the right one even though it was not truly of his wishes.**

**Ravnos not willing to take no for an answer to begin with had already began looking about ways to secure the cabin should they come under attack, "Good then, your decision made lets get this place fortified. Kai, go get Gremis and Renna. Tell Gremis to lead the horses to the back into the trees but do not tie them. Should we come under attack they are in just as much danger as we are, Risen will make sure they are safe and I'll have both Riger and Jerackan keeping an eye out just in case. Myria." he said as Kai left the cabin, "You help Shela gather all the needed essentials for the journey. "**

**His glowing eyes flickered in the shadows as Ravnos stood next to a dark window, looking back in at Drevon the tiefling furrowed his eyebrows, "You and I will work on securing this cabin." **

**Drevon was hesitent and almost fell back when two large shadows came from the darkness on each side of the tall tiefling, their eyes illuminated in the moonlight as their pointed ears pricked forward in curiosity of him.**

**"You don't need to fear them." Ravnos pointed out as both large wolves slipped through the cabin and out the front door as silent as pitch, "they will only hurt those I intend them to hurt, and for now you are not the enemy."**

**"For now?" Drevon coughed as Ravnos nodded back.**

**"I have learned that trust is as thin as ice, and for those I first meet the ice hasn't even frozen over."**

**Drevon was silent.**

** The place was secured as well as could be hoped for. Kai was busy toying with his dagger near the fire as Renna being the lazy halfling that she was had fallen asleep in a comfy chair. Gremis in taking the other side of the cabin for lookout stared alone out the window, his yellow eyes darting to each and every movement before resting once realization came that no danger was before him. Myria sat at the table in the middle of the cabin reading and Ravnos was across the way taking post near a front window.**

**Ravnos sat at the window calmly looking out at the darkness. As Gremis he also flicked his eyes over the surrounding forest sometimes spying the nocturnal hunt of a wild owl or the swift grace of a horned buck as it grazed upon the sweet grass in the clearing. His thoughts were of the devils and what could happen should they find the hellish armies treading the surface of this plane.**

**It would only mean darkness and suffering and Ravnos would not see that come to pass.**

**In the small area of the kitchen Shela finished washing her last dish and walked over to him. All night she noticed his deep intent to watch for danger and also noted just how capable this group of strangers seemed to be as a unit. All look to have been through hard times and yet they were intent on finishing this mission. **

"**You should sleep." she said sitting in front of Ravnos with her hands resting upon her skirt, "It's not healthy to stress over things."**

"**We must keep watch, this cottage is not entirely safe." he said looking at her, "Besides I don't need much sleep to survive."**

"**Oh." she whispered putting her hand on his face, "your jaw, does it still hurt?"**

"**Just a slight pain sometimes. But I can manage just fine." he said strongly looking back out at the darkness. Shela stood up, "I'm sorry for my brother's actions earlier. He is just so uptight about our safety." **

"**As he should be." Ravnos told her, "You should get some sleep, it's going to be a long trip."**

**"Yeah." was her soft reply as she gave a light smile before turning to leave the room.**

**Myria watched the conversation closely, growing somewhat jealous of the attention that Ravnos was putting into saving this girl and her brother.**

**Inside her room Shela took a seat upon the edge of her bed. Her eyes were closing of weariness and a good sleep couldn't do her any harm besides she wasn't in fear of the strangers being here. They made her feel safe, but Drevon he was a different story.**

**Drevon soon walked in taking a seat beside her, "I don't trust these strangers. They could be the enemy."  
"They are not the enemy Drevon. I trust them, I feel that I can. Now get some sleep." she said turning away from him and closing her eyes to show him she did not wish to discuss his fears at the moment. He caught the hint and stood to leave her room.**

**As Drevon was about to close her door he looked out at Ravnos who was still keeping watch. He turned to his room, "I still don't trust them." he whispered under his breath as he walked away.**

**Shela dreamed of a large cavern, and how to get to there. She didn't know why she dreamed this, but the dream continued until she was in the darkness and a tall figure was there. He was menacing, large built with a heaving chest and broad shoulders, long black hair fell about his face partially covering the brimstone fire of his eyes and wings large and leathery spread out behind his back. With a hideous grin the handsome being held out his hand revealing his sharp claws that glinted somehow in the darkness around them.**

**"I will find you." he said with a voice deep with a brutal accent. Shela felt helpless, frozen and as the figure reached to grab her she awoke to find that someone had a strong grasp on her shoulder. About to scream she was until another hand covered her mouth and she looked straight into not fire colored eyes but the soft illuminating green eyes of the red haired tiefling. She calmed in seeing his gentle eyes.**

**Ravnos put his finger to his mouth and motioned for her to get out of bed.**

"**There's somebody moving around outside." he whispered running to her window to look out, his sword was out and now rested close to his body.**

**When she came near he turned to her, "Stay away from the window. Shela you need to get your brother and head for the beneath ground tunnel do you understand me? The horses will be waiting, and so will Myria and Renna."**

**She nodded as she quickly put her cloak on.**

"**Good, now get your brother and get out of here." he told her watching the shadows outside for some movement.**

**She did as told and as she opened her door her brother was there already with a lantern in his hand. He took her hand in his and they both ran down the hallway to the hidden door in the floor.**

"**Should we wait for Ravnos and the others!" She asked her brother who still tugged to pull her with him. For a few moments Shela resisted her brother waiting at the entrance when there was a loud thud and heavy footsteps. The front door was blasted apart. "Get down here, they can take care of themselves." Drevon yelled pulling her into the room. He fell to the floor, pulling upon the latch to open the trap door. Shela shivering in her fear looked cautiously about the room when a shadow moved pass the door. "Drevon hurry!' she whispered with haste. With an eruption of glass and splintered wood the window in the room they were in shattered as a big foul orc stepped over the crushed glass. Feral eyes upon the girl and her brother. It was in the process of retrieving them when a blur of metal pushed it back.**

"**Get down there!" came a shrill voice as Kai'lair jumped between the twins and the orc. He lashed his sword at the orc threatening it with death to allow them safe passing to the tunnel. Drevon pried the latch and opened the door, "Shela come on!' he called to her slipping down into the darkness of the tunnel. He caught the lantern and sighed with relief in seeing that the tunnel was indeed empty, after helping Shela down the sharp ladder he took her hand, "Come on, we need to get out of here."**

**Shela nodded but looked back for a moment, praying to her goddess that the strangers would find safety in this fight.**

**They made there way down the long tunnel that would lead them away from their home.**

**In the cottage Ravnos caught the movement of an oncoming orc in the corner of his eye, keeping his senses heightened he waited for the creature to make it's move. The brute was a bit off center in his movements leading Ravnos to believe he had been intoxicated he would most certainly use this to his advantage.**

**In a moment he was given his chance and the tiefling swung his sword, landing the blow to the creature's stomache area. Another came from out of nowhere and clawed Ravnos across his stomach, then it leaped from the wall and shoved him across the room into another wall. Shaking himself back to his senses the now pained tiefling looked up just in time to see the creature holding it's claw out as it lunged for him. Moving to the side quickly the young tiefling was able to dodge the well aimed attack and lay his own blow to the back of the creature's head.**

**Gremis was outside, his weapons flailing with well aimed attacks as he tried to keep the majority of the orcs from getting within the cabin itself, Jerackan and Riger were aiding him in his attempts with claws slicing and fangs gnashing through metal and bone.**

**Inside the cabin Kai in mocking his fallen foe kicked the orc once in the ribs just for good measure before sheathing his weapon. In turning around to leave the room he was shoved back forcefully into the wall. His attacker, a tall brute with wings growled in his direction before raising his fist to summon flames, Kai moved fast as those flames came close to burning him. Circling back he moved to face this new challenge, his enemy had gone and the door to the tunnel was blasted apart.**

**"Great." Kai muttered putting his blade between his teeth and hopping down the dark tunnel.**

**Down in those very tunnels the twins were running through their maze. Breathing heavy the two rounded one corner, then another until Shela stopped her eyes wide with fear. "Shela." her brother groaned coming to pull her along when Drevon too heard the noise behind them. The two watched as a shadow formed along the wall, then it took the shape of a large winged being. Shela screamed as Drevon grabbed her arm pulling her along with him as he ran through the tunnel. The dark stranger was close on their heels.**

**"You can't run forever!" the large being hissed to them as he parted his dark lips with a gnarling smile, when Shela had turned to look she saw the same figure from that in her dreams. He was large, built and covered in scale and chain armor. And when he saw her, his eyes narrowed and he grinned.**

**"Drevon go!' she panicked pushing her brother to move faster as the tall figure moved ever closer to them, with each stride he seemed to be able to overtake two of their own. And there was madness in his eyes.**

**Shela and Drevon ran until the end of the tunnel where the cavern entrance was visible in their sights. Drevon pushed Shela ahead and told her to climb out of the cave, that he would be right behind her. As she scrambled away he held out a staff turning bravely to face whatever monster was on their trail.**

**Ixian coming around the corner was pleased to see the male of the twins standing there before him, the staff was not threatening to the tiefling and he casually stepped forward placing a finger to his chin. Drevon himself realized that the devil was far too menacing for him to handle but he was trapped, there was no way out but fight.**

**"You plan on using that staff boy?" Ixian growled tapping his claw against his chin as he looked the boy over. A dark tongue slid across upper fangs as he sized up his opponent, thinking of the many ways he could play with this new toy.**

**Drevon swallowed the lump in his throat, his fingers trembling as they held the staff and his eyes wide, "You...you leave me and my sister alone or I'll kill you." he threatened but the mocking snicker his foe had given him was indication that his threat fell on deaf ears. Ixian dropped his hands, stretching out his claws as he smiled, "Then to make this fair I give you first attack. Hit hard and fast human, I warn you this."**

**Hesitating Drevon finally sneered raising the staff up he swung it about, the stick almost hitting the walls of the tunnel as he slammed it as hard as he could against the tiefling's shoulder. Snapping in two the staff splintered against the tiefling's skin leaving one piece to fall at Ixian's feet as the other rested in the now uncertain boy's hand.**

**Ixian smiled kicking the piece away from his foot, "My turn."**

**Shela tried to climb out, but the wet ground was slippery and she was fighting a losing battle, screaming she fought until something grabbed her. Fearing the worst she shrieked as she was pulled up by the bloody claw.**

"**Whoa it's just me." Ravnos told her as she stopped screaming. He looked behind her, "Where is your brother?"**

"**A winged strangers was chasing us! He told me to go ahead!"**

"**Kai has gone into the tunnels?" Ravnos explained taking her close to his chest for comfort, "your brother will be alright."**

**Ravnos worried, after all if it were Ixian on the chase. They were all in great danger. **

**He walked slowly down the tunnel towards the sound of the struggle. Kai wasn't sure who or what this new enemy was but he would be prepared for a fight nonetheless. Peeking slowly around a corner he saw the winged tiefling lifting the boy up by the neck and his eyes narrowed, uttering a sort of prayer of his god he spun around the corner sword out.**

"**Now that shows some strength, picking on a weak human."**

**With a rather frustrated growl the big tiefling dropped Drevon looking behind him at Kai before rolling his eyes, "I don't like surprises, just so you know."**

**"Well that must be a rather boring existence." Kai replied with sarcasm as he challenged the tiefling. Ixian smirked popping his knuckles and motioning for Kai to come at him. Kai'lair was ready for the attack. As swift as Kai was, Ixian was ten times stronger, both dodged dangerous attacks while forcing some of their own but even with his strength Ixian was not fully aware of the ability that Kai held of illusion. Lucky for Kai.**

**Knowing that he could not win this fight through force Kai'lair reached into his satchel and pulled out a strange little cube, making sure that Ixian was feet away from him the tiefling smiled wryly as his long black hair fell wet from the fight.**

**Ixian himself was a bit confused and so he stood there with an eyebrow raised, "You have magic little fool?" To this Kai snickered, "Magic oh no, just a few tricks up my sleeve."**

**The cube was thrown, erupting into a cloud of thick smoke causing Ixian to hiss and lose his focus, and by the time the smoke had dissipated enough for the big warrior to see it was too late. He was alone in the tunnel.**

**Meanwhile Kai pushed Drevon up the exit of the cave, Shela ran fast into her brother's arms as Kai coughed some of the smoke from his lungs.**

**Ravnos made sure they were not followed before he questioned Kai about their attacker, closing his eyes with concern when he realized they were being hunted by Ixian.**

**That night as the group camped out in some ruins Shela saw the wounds on Ravnos's chest. Concerned she walked over to him, "Those marks, they must hurt you so."**

"**Not that bad actually." Ravnos told her as he looked down at his sword that he was in the process of sharpening. Shela moved closer to him and put her hand on his, she saw how small and petite her hands were next to his.**

"**I wanted to thank you for all of this. If it wasn't for you we'd both be dead at the cottage right now."**

**In response Ravnos shook his head and looked into her eyes, "No, I think that the devils were to take you prisoner. The one who is doing all this needs the both of you alive. She...".**

**Shela caught his odd behavior, "You know the one who is doing this?" she asked him. He was silent for a few moments, ashamed to tell the girl that yes he knew the one who was causing all of this, and that the one chasing them was his own son. It was a fact that he wished to forget.**

**"Yes." Ravnos told her, "They were of a past I wish to forget."**

**"I'm sorry." Shela apologised but he just shook his head. "No don't worry, it doesn't bother me half as much as before."**

**Myria listened to the conversation from where she sat pretending to be busy cleaning Brutus' barding. This new girl was becoming too involved with Ravnos, and it bothered her greatly. **

**Morning came and it was an early start for the travelers, they needed to move as much as they could. Time was running out.**

"**So are the tieflings magical or something?" Drevon asked in a slightly harsh way as he rode his horse beside Gremis' big shaggy mount. The hobgoblin looked down at the human and shook his head at the boys ignorance for the ones who had just saved not only his life but that of his sister's.**

"**Only as magical as the powers in their nature. They both have chosen a different path that forsakes their true blood. You humans seek to destroy what you fear that is the only difference between your kind and them."**

"**Yes we chose to live in the real of things." Drevon was quick to comment no matter how harsh he sounded, "And we destroy those who we see as a threat, there's nothing wrong with that."**

**Hearing what the human was saying Kai'lair rode up stopping his mount in front of Drevon's horse, "You humans know nothing of our lives. You choose to believe in things that do not exist! I have lived amongst your kind, you who live in barbaric tribes that would seek to kill all living things for your own profit. Tell me, is that just?"**

"**We are not all like that, we are trying to survive."**

"**Then you are going about it in the wrong way in my sight." Ravnos said riding up to break off the fight between the two, "Now Kai, leave the human alone. Sometimes it's best that they don't see the error of their ways." he told the other tiefling motioning for Kai to take the lead for a bit. When the black haired tiefling had gone Ravnos turned to the boy, "Not all those born of dark blood seek to find chaos Drevon, we're not all like that either." Drevon was at a loss for words as the big tiefling tapped his mount and rode on ahead.**

**For hours they traveled, the sun was beginning to sink into the sky but still they would ride on. Shela spoke in her dreams of a beautiful city, and a fair but powerful women with kindness in her heart.**

**Silverymoon was the name of the city, and that was where their path would lead them.**

**Before them lay a grouping of rock canyons Ravnos slowed Risen, he felt a little weary about this place. Something told him to proceed with caution.**

"**Why are we slowing?" Drevon muttered loudly as he rode ahead of them, "Are you strong warrior's scared?"**

"**Boy! You're gonna get us all killed acting like that!" Kai'lair growled when Ravnos stopped him.**

"**He's right!" the red haired male said to Drevon with no obvious discontent in his voice, "We have to be more careful!"**

**As Ravnos spoke up he heard a humming sound and ducked as an arrow came whizzing pass his ear nicking the leather of his pauldron piece before landing in the trunk of a tree behind him. **

"**Arrows!" Ravnos yelled turning his mount around to find some sort of barrier. He led the group into the cover of a small grove of trees, looking about Ravnos searched for the wielders of the bow but could not see them.**

**One thing he did notice was that Drevon was no longer with them, he and his horse were gone.**

"**Great!" Kai'lair muttered seeing Drevon upon the prairie. With a few more choice words the dark skinned tiefling rode back out to help the boy, and when he reached him Drevon was scared and didn't think twice about getting help from the tiefling.**

"**Come on brave one! We tried to warn you." Kai said as they turned to ride away. It was at that moment that the tiefling heard a rumbling noise from within the canyon. Groaning Kai'lair rode over to Ravnos, **

"**I hate to break the bad news big guy. But we've got calvary coming towards us right now."**

"**I didn't want to hear that Kai." Ravnos said as he looked for the riders. When he saw them he groaned there were atleast thirty riders, armored and well armed from the looks of it. They bore an insignia though Ravnos could not see clearly just who they claimed allegiance with. **

"**Now what?" Gremis asked as he readied his bow just in case. Renna leaned forward in the saddle causing her small pinto to snort, "I say we run."**

**Ravnos on the other hand got a crazy look on his face as he pulled out his sword from his back holster, "We have to lead them away from these two. That's what."**

"**Somehow I knew you'd say that." Kai'lair groaned taking out his weapon. **

**The red haired tiefling sitting tall in his saddle turned to Myria, "You lead them back to safety Myria."**

**Not too enthused with the prospect of him killling himself over these two Myria closed her eyes nodding her head in agreement before riding with the twins away from them.**

"**Then let's do this." **

**Ravnos clicked his heal against Risen's side and the horse charged forward, the others close behind.**

** Down below the army from Silverymoon consisting of both tieflings and humans patiently waited for the tiefling and his companions to come close, keeping their weapons ready if needed. **

**As Ravnos drew near he realized that these were no enemy and with a swing of his sword ordered his companions to rest their weapons and slow their pace until they came to a stop a few feet from the well armored calvary. Parting from the group Ravnos rode Risen out just before the other army, "Where do you hail from?" he called out to them. They all looked at each other before finally a blond human rode away from the rest. He halted his horse right in front of Risen,**

"**Strange to find such a motley group together in these parts. What brings you up this way?" There was no mistaking the man's concern for Ravnos' apparent breeding but he took this in stride.**

**Ravnos was quiet for a second the he eased his weapon, "We have important business to tend with, that's all that needs to be known by strangers. Tell me, why do you travel with such a large calvary? Is there a war going on?"**

"**Not here, fortunately, we are scouting the area for the enemy. After the loss of Hellgate Keep we of Silverymoon have had to keep our wits about us, the devils are all gone but their influence still weighs heavily upon the other dark races who reside here."**

"**Your army should be keeping a closer eye out, the legends do not always fare true." Ravnos told the commander, "Banishment does not mean defeat in the eyes of hell's legions." a menacing but knowing grin came upon the tiefling's face as he continued, "Are there any sort of shelter ahead. We have a maiden who is tired from travel."**

**Nodding the human looked behind him and pointed, "Our camp is not far from here. One of my warriors will show you the way." he said, "I wished I could learn more of you stranger but we must keep moving." he said riding away followed by his army. The last soldier rode up to them, "Come this way."**

**As they followed him Kai'lair rode up to Ravnos,**

"**Do you think they suspect anything. I mean should we tell them about the twins?"**

"**No, I do not trust them Kai." Ravnos replied in a whisper, "Until I do they will know nothing."**

**When they entered the camp the strangers became very aware of the glances that the human soldiers were giving them.**

**Kai'lair stopped his mount and saw one of the humans tending to another who was wounded. The male held the other close for a few moments and when the life had ended for the one he held, he laid his brother down and closed his eyes.**

**Turning away the tall tiefling took a deep breath and rode on, humans may have been malicious in ways. But even they had their tender moments.**

**Ravnos followed the soldier as he led them through the camp and to a larger tent in the middle of it all.**

"**This is our commander." was all he said as he waited at the front of the tent for the stranger's to dismount and follow him in.**

**As he entered the tent Ravnos looked around, it was the typical human dwelling, well from the ones he had seen. At the far end of the tent sat a grizzled male with wild hair and aged eyes. **

"**So, what brings your kind out in these parts?" the elder human said in a harsh voice as he looked the strangers over with disconcern.**

**Crossing his arms Ravnos walked up closer to the human, trying to get a feeling of what the human's intentions were. He felt no immediate danger from this human, but felt well enough to keep a low aura.**

"**Just traveling through, I am called Ravnos. And these are my companions."**

**The human commander leaned back into his chair as though he was relaxing. His gaze went from the big tiefling to the three humans who stood in the back.**

"**And it seems that humans and tiefling can stand one another after all." the man said with a sly look, "Strange to find such delicate humans traveling with a warrior band of ruffians."**

**Not able to hold in her frustration any more Renna walked up to the male, "And what is so strange about that fatso?"  
Laughing the commander shook his head, "Quite the tongue on that one!" he said, "You halflings still have not learned when to keep your mouths shut."**

**Giving Renna an angry glare the red haired tiefling put his arm out to stop the halfling and turned back to the commander, "We are not here for conflict, we just need some time to rest. Will you grant us that?"**

**The human was quiet for a moment, and then he nodded and ordered his advisor to show them the way. As they were leaving Ravnos stopped Renna, "Renna, you have to learn to keep your frustrations in check. It is too easy to make enemies in this world." **

**The halfling groaned and followed Ravnos and her companions through the encampment.**

**After a small dinner Shela was sitting by a fire when she saw Ravnos sitting alone by another tree. She got up and walked over to him.**

"**You seem lonely." she whispered sitting down beside the tiefling. Not really wanting the company Ravnos took a deep breath.**

"**I must be interesting enough for you to take the time to come over here." he replied quietly. **

**She smiled despite his rudeness, if there was one thing that she could look beyond was anger in anyone. Besides the temper Shela could see that Ravnos was a caring being "I can see that you can hold quite the grudge for sure." she said to him in a kind way, "But there is never peace going that road."**

**When he did not say anything to her she put her hand on his shoulder, "There is kindness in your heart, I can see it in your eyes, behind all that pain and anger."**

**Ravnos looked away from her, she was digging way too deep into him, and that made him uncomfortable. So he shifted his position when**

**he saw two feet in front of him, he growled as the human almost stumbled into a tree before rolling his eyes.**

"**Hey girl, you don't need the company of these creatures. There is no pleasure more great then what we can give." he said trying to insult Ravnos. **

"**Oh, a drunk can give me so much." Shela said back in anger. The man was so bold as he reached down and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up towards him. **

**Ravnos cared less for insults but when he saw the man force the girl up all he could see was the moment he attacked Myria, and his eyes shined in anger. He was on his feet in seconds, one fist clenched tight as he took a claw and tapped the man upon the shoulder rudely.**

"**Let her go now."**

"**And if I don't?"  
Shaking his head Ravnos gave the human an evil look, "Then you will deeply regret it."**

**Before the man could react Ravnos lifted him up by the neck above his head and held him there, crushing him within his grasp.**

"**You seem to underestimate your foe human, a fatal mistake as I could take your life so quickly."**

**It was Myria who ran to Ravnos putting her hand on his arm, before she tried to talk some sense into him.**

"**Ravnos, please don't. He is not worth it."**

**That was when she saw the humans surrounding them. Another man, probably the first one's friend, pulled a knife.**

**Kai'lair and Gremis saw what was going on, sighing they went to stop the conflict. **

"**Let my friend go or I'll." The man held up his knife as he spoke hoping that it was enough to intimidate his opponent, though it proved not to be. Hesitant the man rushed forward when someone strong grabbed his arm and stopped him. looking up he saw the dark tiefling as Kai'lair smiled and took the knife from him.**

"**Ravnos! Let him down!" Myria begged again**

**Hearing her pleas the tiefling soon let the human go. Albeit rather harshly.**

"**That was going too far Ravnos!" Myria said stepping in front of Ravnos with a concerned look in her eyes, "What do you want, to start a war!"**

"**Exactly! I want to be the bad guy here! That's all I wait for!"**

"**The human started this one I assume." Kai'lair said trying to break the ice just a little between the two, "He was protecting the human."**

**A feeling of guilt warmed over Myria as she seemed flustered. **

"**Is this true?"**

"**Yes." Shela said running towards the tiefling, "He stopped them from hurting me. This is not a safe place."**

**Ravnos looked around and saw the humans were now moving in closer to them, he felt the hostility within the camp directed towards them. **

"**Where is your brother?" Ravnos asked Shela who could only shrug her shoulders until they both were shocked to see him walking up with the comander of the human army.**

"**I'm right here tiefling, and I told the commander here all about what you all are about." he said in an evil tone, "Shela come this way."**

**The female was confused, why was her brother doing this to them? The commander of the army seemed to sway oddly as his features changed, no longer were there human features upon him but rather strange cat like eyes and upward turned paws. It was all an illusion, this was why Ravnos felt the danger.**

**Backing up and putting her arm around Ravnos, Shela shook her head sadly as she gazed at her brother, "No, you choose the wrong path Drevon. Can't you see that these are not soldiers from Silverymoon, they are the enemy in disguise?"**

**This angered Drevon, he flashed an angry look her way, "Then we part with no sorrow sister. Leave now with your tiefling. I can no longer protect you from the devil being if you continue to wish his company."**

**Ravnos saw that this would not end well so he gently turned Shela from her brother's sight, casting a threatening glare in the boy's direction before calling for Risen.**

**Not saying another word she got into the big horses's saddle. Ravnos mounted the saddle behind her and soon both him, Shela and the rest of the party were riding away from the mock encampment.**

**As the group rode down the narrow pathway Ravnos noticed that Shela was crying. He felt so bad for her, how could a blood brother leave his sister in that way? With kindness in his heart the warrior put his hand on her shoulder. Shela looked up at him and though hurt she smiled and put her hand on his. **

**She needed to know that someone was there for her, and he would atleast give her that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ixian studied a map that had been placed before him as he stood silent in a rather large tent. Patiently he was awaiting news of the twins. It was then one of his advisers opened the great doors and walked in pushing a human boy before him bearing news that would please his lord.**

"**Dark one, one of the twins seems to have changed his mind and wishes to have council with you."**

**Ixian looked down at the boy with no concern before he looked back at the faux Silverymoon commander.**

"**And of the female?"**

"**She is still with Ravnos, but with the twins apart, it will be easier to capture them."**

**Ixian nodded in agreement reaching down he forced Drevon to his feet, "Then we start a war with Silverymoon, with her brother in our hands. The female will have no choice to come to his aid. And Ravnos will come with her."**

"**Good my lord. Then we will start." the adviser said walking away.**

**Drevon began to think that it was not Shela, but he who was making the mistake. Ixian circled him, "So what made you think that changing your allegiance was the right choice?" he asked not truly caring for an answer but either way he loved toying with humans and their fears. Drevon kept his tongue silent.**

**Miles away just outside the great city of Silverymoon stood a tall regal looking woman, looking down into a clear lake she saw her own reflection. One of a young beautiful woman of no more then 26 years of age. Though she was much older, older then most of the forests around her at the moment, and older then even some of her enemy. Her long dark hair was held back by strands of silver and gold, her gown glistened against her curves as she began to sing a song of peace and love, and hope of a new dawn.**

**The two travelers had heard her song, and they had come from afar to seek her council.**

**No matter how well the two were with their own stealth when Alustriel had caught their presence she smiled but did not at first turn to greet them.**

**"I am happy to see you both well." she said turning her head to look at the two of them, the first was a woman in her middle years with fiery red hair and a bold nature that even the spirited Alustriel could not deny. The other held skin the color of pitch and eyes of a vibrant lavender.**

**It was the lavender eyed drow who spoke first, "You know I could not deny you Alustriel." he told her with a smile that seemed so out of place and yet honest. Alustriel smiled at his wayward garb and how his unkempt silver hair blew about in the wind, "As I could never deny you good friend."**

**He seemed to blush if it were possible for one of his kind to do so, but the drow tiefling was not hesitant as he stepped closer to the taller woman. "When you summoned me shining one you spoke of a great danger, is Silverymoon under attack?" **

**She snickered at his words, even during a time of rest Drizzt worried about things he should not struggle over, but it was a good sign coming from that of a pure blooded drow. To see one of his kind live to fight for the survival of others, Alustriel could not ignore that show of peace.**

**Her full lips widened as she gently took his hand into her own, "Drizzt Do'Urden, I have called you not for the sake of Silverymoon and her people alone. But for the sake of the entire of Toril."**

**Within her eyes shined the light of a millenia but the tiefling could sense the apprehension within. Alustriel did not fear for herself, but for those she cared about.**

**The news had come so suddenly and was far from being invited, Adriara had indeed found herself on the material plane and by the gods of all that was good luck was on the whole of the plane itself as she was banished back to Avernus with her entire legion. Though it was told that not all the devils had returned with the dark mistress. He had heard that one had remained here. Now the drow found himself wandering this dark path to Hellgate Keep, on one side of him rested the beauty and tranquility of Silverymoon and on the other the darkness that had taken everything from him. Elleara had been destroyed, he could feel it and now the tiefling was uncertain of even his own son's survival.**

**But even for the years of peace that the Eilliestrean had given him Heredon needed to know the truth, and felt it was his duty to make sure that Adriara did not find a place here. Even better Heredon would see her destroyed for good.**

**He knew there was good reason for the bitch to keep one of her own here on this plane, she wanted to return and had knowledge of how to accomplish that feat.**

**There was a rather proud step in the tiefling's gait as he turned down the path toward the keep, most would not see him as much as his garb was travel worn. The leather vest he wore was no longer as black as it had been before, his boots were worn down to the sole and even his hair was left to hang in strands before his green and yellow eyes.**

**In the underdark he was considered a handsome specimen of his race, a prize most females would love to keep chained to their beds but Heredon had a wily temper and a sharp tongue. But here on the surface he was more of a ruffian then the wizard that he truly was and didn't care for regal garb nor company.**

**A gentile nod sufficed as enough courtesy for all who he would pass as Heredon made his way down the path, a sly grin on his face and a coin flipping between his fingers.**

**Morning came and the group were ready for the journey, the earlier they leave the farther ahead they get before dark comes once again.**

**Ravnos was busy saddling Risen when Myria led Brutus up to them.**

**During this entire trip Myria seemed distant and sometimes a little rough around the edges and Ravnos had wanted to ask her what was bothering her but the time just never seemed right.**

**But as she came up beside him he caught the bravery and spoke up.**

**"Is everything alright?"**

**Myria looked over at the red haired tiefling, part of her wanted to gripe about the new girl's interest in him and the other just wanted to keep silent.**

**So she sighed, "Everything is fine Ravnos, why?"**

**"You just seem upset more often then naught, I just..."**

**She pursed her lips happy to have Ravnos for herself for once without that little clinging girl butting in, "Don't worry about me Ravnos, there's no need to stress really."**

**Ravnos didn't believe a word that she said to him but wouldn't push the conversation any farther then she was willing to let it go.**

**"It's time to go." was all he said as he led Risen away. Myria was perplexed, Brutus felt this and playfully nipped at her hair to cheer her up which as always worked to make her laugh. She gave him a pat before taking up the reins and jumping onto his broad back.**

**Shela herself seemed at peace as she came out of the woods with a smile on her face. She nodded to the group as she got into the saddle of her newly acquired horse and rode up to them.**

"**Is everyone ready to go?" she asked.**

**Ravnos jumped into the saddle, "I believe we are." the tiefling saw Shela wink in his direction and gave an odd look back before tapping his heel against Risen's skin. In reaction the animal began to trod forward with the other's behind him.**

**Renna sticked with Myria as she strode atop her little pinto pony, "Sure she looks pretty happy for some reason. I think she knows something we don't."**

**"Oh Renna, you always think that of someone."**

**The halfling pushed her long brown hair back and looked at her friend with large almond eyes, "And sometimes I'm right aren't I."**

**"Yeah well." Myria replied with a snicker as the two followed the troupe away.**

**Their travels took them through the grasslands and into one woodland after another. Soon the heat was getting hotter and the animals were showing signs of exhaustion. There was a heavy depth in the air one that all could feel. It made Ravnos anxious, Kai apprehensive, and the others tremble. They were now within the reach of Hellgate Keep, and the devilish army's presence had not yet left the area completely. Silverymoon was not far away now but the group did not realize that they had unawares passed right into forsaken territory. **

**Ahead of them something watched from the cover of the trees, it's little beady eyes gazed infernally narrowing as they moved closer.**

**It was at the edge of the trees that Gremis put his hand up to warn the others, he could sense something wasn't right with the place.**

"**Ravnos there is something watching us very closely." **

"**What do you think it could be?" the tall warrior said riding up beside the hobgoblin as he looked ahead.**

**Gremis stared at the trees, "It's not natural Ravnos. But it's evil."**

"**Should we go around?" Kai'lair asked. But the two warriors shook their heads at his answer.**

"**That would throw us back by days Kai, besides by going around we would have to wander through much more dangerous lands."**

"**Then let's find out what it is and get this over with." the black haired tiefling said in his impatient way as he pulled his sword.**

**Ravnos signaled for Myria, Shela and Renna before turning to Gremis, "Gremis, keep them in front of you. If we get attacked get her to safety no matter what." the red warrior ordered in a strict manner, "No matter what happens to us."**

**Gremis said nothing but nodded in response. **

**As they left Ravnos dismounted leading Kai'lair into the trees very slowly, keeping his senses up for any sign of movement in the trees or bushes.**

**He decided to keep the animals moving, they needed to get out of this forest before anything would happen. Suddenly there was a loud noise and as the two tieflings looked around them they saw nothing but red and yellow eyes staring back at them.**

**It didn't take long for the tieflings to bring out their weapons nor did it take long for the orcs and kobolds to leap from their places and attack the intruders.**

**Gremis rushed his horse through the trees, "Hurry, we're surrounded!" he called to the girls as they too tried to maneuver their mounts through the heavy growth of the trees. The hobgoblin's big mount snorted as it dodged one large tree coming almost to an open prairie but just before his big hooves left forest turf something whipped out before him.**

**The horse whinnied in fright as he was helpless and fell forward throwing his rider down hard and unconscious. As it rose to run away a group of orcs surrounded the hobgoblin, Gremis opened his eyes and for a moment saw Myria and Renna being dragged off their mounts by more of the brutes. A flash of metal and a dark skinned tiefling leaped through the orcs like a ghost and Gremis thought he was seeing things. Then all went black.**

**He rushed through the forest, his swords held to his sides as his stride took him quickly and almost silently through the maze of trees, already ahead of him the red haired woman nocked her bow.**

**With a raised eyebrow and a sly grin she quickly glanced down at the drow warrior as he came up beside the tree where she rested comfortably, "Yer late."**

**Drizzt gave her a cross look but couldn't help the grin as he slid up the tree and rested on a branch not far from her, "The orcs, they're coming this way."**

**"And I can't wait." was her reply as she watched and waited. Soon as she had anticipated and as her drow companion had foretold the orcs came bounding through the trees, two carrying the body of yet another of brute blood and behind them two more hefted two young girls upon their shoulders. Both women struggled to be free of their captors.**

**Cattie pulled the draw, her hands still as she made her aim and waited for the right moment. It was then that Drizzt signaled for her to stop, he then pointed to a shadow that seemed to loom through the trees before raising his finger to his lips.**

**The drow was uncertain as to the manner of creature this new being was but a premature attack could put both him and Cattie in more danger then he was willing to allow.**

**When the figure formed Drizzt narrowed his eyes, the being was tall, built and bore two great wings and horns upon his skull. He was not of this plane, he was pure evil.**

**Ixian took within himself a deep heavy breath as his body became whole, stepping forward he glared a threatening look at the orcs before looking down at what was supposed to be the other half of the fool he now held captive.**

**At first he groaned at the hobgoblin, snorted displeasure at the small halfling, and then his eyes fell on Myria and a grin erupted on his dark face. By the fear in her eyes she remembered him and Ixian remembered her all too well, "so the red haired fool lost his pet once again." he spoke gruffly as he leaned close to Myria and licked her cheek just to make her tremble, "Or do you wish to share another play with me?"**

**"Leave her alone you big brute!" the halfling called to him kicking with all she could. This amused the tiefling and he snickered at her attempts, "Not so smart halfling, I would see to devour you for a midday snack. Sckorn!" Ixian called out to one of the orcs as he pointed to Myria, "This is not the she bitch I asked for. Where is the other one."**

**The orc was at a loss and could only shrug his answer.**

**"I should not expect much from an orc." Ixian growled motioning for the big brute to come closer and when he did the tiefling leaned forward, "I do not do well ordering around a fool." **

**Blood shot forth from a ripped chest as Ixian pulled out the orc's still beating heart and held it before the brute with a smile upon his face. As the orc fell Ixian saw some leaves fall from a heavily grown tree, immediately his eyes caught a glint of metal and he pulled his hand forward. An arrow meant for his heart tore through his palm but did nothing more then anger him, pulling it out Ixian unfolded his wings.**

**"Come out and play with me!" he called out to his attacker in a challenge, "You cannot hide, I smell you bitch. And what is that other scent, tiefling?"**

**"Drow." came a voice behind him as Ixian felt a sharp stab to his side. With one wing Ixian moved to push away his attacker but the smaller framed drow was rather quick and his blade had honestly hurt the big tiefling.**

**"My mistake." **

**Ixian watched Drizzt move before him, he eyed both scimitars with boiled anger before landing his brimstone orbs upon the tiefling with malice, "And does this drow have a name?" he asked licking his own blood from his fingers before flicking the rest away from him.**

**Drizzt knew well of the other planar beings and their tricks, and this one was trying to bide his time. He returned the bigger warrior's smirk, "Enough with the idle chatter tiefling, let's get this over with."**

**"Oooh you're quick to face your death elf, always heard the drow were willing to die."**

**Drizzt's eyes narrowed as the tiefling made his first move.**

**Ravnos heard Myria's call, fighting his way through the weeds and branches the tiefling caught sight of a group of big brutes carrying the girl off. Quickly he moved to follow when an arrow came from out of nowhere lodging itself into a tree just beside him.**

**Ravnos turned just in time to see yet another arrow, and the one who shot them. He dodge to the side before he got hit then returned fire, literally.**

**Cattie Brie gasped when she saw the flames coming toward her and jumped down just in time to miss a scorching blow from the flaming ball, she shook her head and reached for her sword when she heard deep growling. To her dismay two large lupine beings stood at each side of her, their lips raised in a snarl as they growled a threat in her direction, one move and she could find herself dog food. Yet they would not be her only danger, a sharp point to the front of her throat caught her to look up and she was rather surprised to see the being before her. His skin was ashen, his hair crimson and black and his eyes shined of green in the darkness. He was no normal being, Cattie knew she was in trouble.**

**Ravnos himself glared down at the girl, "Where are they taking her?" he asked rather harshly. **

**"I don't know, and ye won't get much out of me with these two mutts breathing on me."**

**This was not an answer he wished to hear. Ravnos stepped on her wounded ankle before falling to one knee and leaning above her, "Wit, woman, will only make me want to kill you more. Now tell me, where are they taking her!!?"**

**"I don't know, we." Cattie stopped herself, "I was trying to save the girl, the halfling, and the brute when ye came in and stopped me. Twas not my fault they were taken."**

**"Partially, you interfered." Ravnos growled and before she knew it he had her hands bound behind her back and her weapons in his clawed hands, with a whistle he gave each large wolf a weapon to carry as he hoisted the red haired woman upon his shoulder, "You said we, who else is with you?"**

**"I'm alone."**

**Shaking the girl Ravnos sighed, "You'll tell me more, I assure you of this."**

**He pushed his way back to Kai, and the horses.**

**Ixian parried away the glinting blade of Icingdeath before he fell back against an old tree, Drizzt was upon him in an instant and the tiefling found himself pinned, two swords, edge to his skin were waiting to rend his head from his shoulders.**

**"I'll find you tiefling. Find you and kill you." Ixian growled knowing that he was in a dangerous position, one that he possibly could not break himself free of so he used one of his innate abilities. Drizzt looked on in shock as the big warrior began to disappear into a smoke and before he knew it, he was alone.**

**Sheathing his swords the drow tiefling turned back, "Cattie!' he called out but no reply came.**

**"Cattie where are you?"**

**No response. Drizzt became concerned and followed a trail that she had given him just in case they should be parted, the tree branches were broken here and there and then it all abruptly stopped, not far away there were heavy large bootprints in the mud along with the prints of two rather large wolves. A scuffle had ensued for the ground had been beaten down. Drizzt kneeled down to take some blood from a leaf.**

**In another place Cattie was set up against a tree, her hand held to her chest as blood dripped down the rope that bound both hands together. She watched the big tiefling closely, he had found a companion and though she found it somewhat hard to believe the dark haired one seemed to actually be trying to help her somehow.**

**"Ravnos, I don't think she's working for the devils. Look at her, she doesn't look evil."**

**The red haired tiefling looked to where his companion pointed but his green eyes did not rest upon Cattie for long before a call came from the trees. **

**"Ravnos!" Shela cried running from the darkness and straight into his arms, she held tight to him as tears fell down her eyes, "They took them! The orcs.."**

**"We're going to get them back." he said, "We're going to get your brother back."**

**Cattie watched from where she huddled against the tree, the big warrior seemed so tender with that young girl, and he seemed intent on saving that girl and the others.**

**Maybe she could get through to him...**

**Miles away was a creature that lived for the darkness, and he was close to bringing it to the worlds for eternities. All he needed now was the young female human and he would become the lord of the black worlds.**

**Grinning Ixian walked over to his scrying pool and looked in, the form of a pretty young female came into view and the monster began to grin, they were not as far away as he had thought earlier. **

"**Soon you will be mine to conquer." he whispered under his breath to her before he was interrupted by one of his guards.**

"**Here is the human you asked for my lord." the dark creature said in a raspy voice as he led Drevon into the room where Ixian was standing.**

**The boy was quite scared of the tiefling's immense size, but he was no longer afraid to die. His only family had abandoned him for a bastard tiefling and he wanted revenge for the pain that the big fool had caused him.**

**And this was the being that was going to help him in his path.**

**As Drevon stepped closer Ixian held up his hand to stop him.**

"**That is far enough boy, I do not wish you to come closer."**

**Ixian did not need to see the boy to know that he was trembling and this made the devil blood smile just a little.**

"**Are you afraid of me human?" Ixian asked as he turned to face Drevon, "Because that may or may not be your downfall in the end."**

"**I wish for your help to aid me in the destruction of the group that has my sister."**

"**You wish." Ixian said stepping down off of the platform and standing in front of Drevon. The smell of human sweat and the sound of Drevon' s pulse racing made Ixian smile even more, he lived to cause fear.**

"**Tell me human, what has this group done to you? Have they captured your sister?"**

"**They warp her mind dark one. I need to get her back. Will you help me?"**

**Looking away from Drevon Ixian held out his claw, a clang of metal and to the boy's awe a sword came off the wall and went straight into the big warrior's open claw.**

"**Are you skilled with a sword boy?" the tiefling asked cutting his palm with the blade to Drevon's dismay.**

**The human could only shake his head and Ixian smiled at his disgust as he licked the blood from his flowing wound.**

"**You are ever much frailer in body then the ones that you seek to destroy boy, you will need to learn to defend yourself from their attacks. But we will find them and get your sister back from their hands."**

**Drevon smiled and looked in awe now as the blood from Ixian dripped down the blade.**

**And Ixian had what he wanted, now for part two.**

**To Cattie Brie's delight the bright light began to peak over the mountains and life began to take hold of the lands once again. All night she fluttered in and out of sleep, the big tiefling made her nervous with his nocturnal wanderings. The other tiefling had fallen asleep against a tree and the girl too had fallen asleep only after the big warrior calmed her nerves.**

**Sniffling the red haired woman watched as Ravnos came around the remnants of the fire, "Ye gonna leave me bound tiefling? I told you, was not me who took your beloved."**

**"She's not my beloved." Ravnos corrected as he turned his head to look at the woman, "and I hold not trust in the fact that you claim no ill intent should I release you."**

**He huffed in her direction before kicking Kai's boot to wake his companion. Kai'lair groaned and turned to roll over completely forgetting that he was not in a bed, there was a thump and the tiefling was wide awake as he jumped up.**

**"catch your beauty sleep Kai?" asked Ravnos slyly as he pulled Cattie to stand. Kai's response was short and sweet with one motion of his fist before he turned to wake Shela.**

**"You thirsty?" Ravnos asked Cattie as he held a water skin up, she nodded and he allowed her to drink. Soon they were mounted upon the remaining horses, Brutus and the others had arrived back at the camp so there were riderless mounts to lead also. Cattie did not realize that the big beast she was riding held a special place in the tiefling's soul, though it was not the beast itself but it's rider.**

**The road was now leading away from the normal woodlands and became more prairie with hills. Along their travels they passed many a curious human shepherd with flock that stared in awe as the group rode by.**

**A storm erupted from the north and the thunder could be heard as the hardened horses moved on. Some rain fell cooling Ravnos as he closed his eyes reveling in the cool droplets of water as they fell down his face, it was such a calm feeling this storm had brought him. Though Shela and the other woman seemed to be somewhat bothered by the falling rain. A strange feeling over came him and he understood the feeling, instinct told him it would soon be necessary to take cover from the storm.**

**Lucky for them there was a small town located just ahead of them on the road. By the time that they arrived there the rain itself was already in a down pour and both horses and riders were soaked and muddy. Risen snorted as he led the group down the muddy street until he was halted in front of a tavern and boarding cottage.**

**The group dismounted there, Ravnos lifted Cattie from the back of Brutus he then threw a cloak over her shoulders, "You say one word and it'll be your last." he warned her while pushing her up the steps and into the bustling inn. **

**Kai'lair got down then helped Shela off her horse before he too followed the girl into the inn. **

**At first the clerk of the tavern watched the newcomers with a strange and all too concerned look on his face, and when the taller one stepped to the counter his hand holding tightly to the small framed cloaked figure his look was suspicious.**

**Ravnos saw this and pushed Cattie to his other side.**

"**Sorry traveler but we are out of rooms for the night." the clerk told Ravnos in a timid manner. He was bothered by the tall figure cloaked in darkness.**

"**I'm sure that you can find something if you try harder." Ravnos hissed quickly grabbing the innkeeper's hand. The man gasped when he saw the stranger's fingers were tipped with deadly claws, he looked to face the dark form when Ravnos pulled down his cloak and revealed his face. A panicked look came upon the keeper's face when he saw the pointed ears and canine teeth of the tiefling.**

"**Yes we may have something for you. Give me a few moments." he said as Ravnos let his hand go and smiled.**

"**I thought you'd see things my way." **

"**So'd ya get us a room big guy?" Kai'lair asked walking up to Ravnos shaking his wet hair from water. Kai saw the smile on Ravnos's face and snickered. Ravnos tugged Cattie back "Of course I did. I'm great at negotiating Kai, you know that." the tiefling said patting Kai'lair on the back and walking into the bar room. **

**The group found and sat at a table in the back. They were hiding from any unwanted attentions that some of the patrons of the bar may give.**

**Kai'lair himself watched a few of the larger humans that stood across the room giving them strange looks. He had a feeling that they would start something.**

"**I don't mean to bring this up to be harsh Shela, but this morning you said something about a she devil and her offspring in your dreams? Would you know what either looked like?"  
The pretty female sighed heavily as she looked down, "Her son had burning eyes, and he was very big. Much taller then you Ravnos."**

**The leader groaned, "Ixian, it has to be. Guess my suspicions were correct, the celestials banished the entire devil army Except for him."**

"**But why would he want Shela? What does she have a place in all of this?"**

**Ravnos took the last of his drink and set the glass down before he answered. Yet he didn't know the reasons.**

"**There must be something within." he said abruptly, "She must have an inert power that is hidden from us."**

"**But how does Ixian know of it and we don't." Muttered Kai'lair as he pulled out his dagger and started to carve things into the wood of the table. **

**Ravnos gazed into the liquid that was in his glass, right then an idea came to him. Why hasn't this occurred to him before.**

"**Maybe it's not magic, could it possibly be within her soul? After all Ixian is a devil, and he would pick up on something in her soul?"**

**Ravnos agreed to a point but shook his head, "If that were the case Kai, I would have felt something too."**

**Then the big tiefling turned to the girl, "Shela, of your parents is there something that set them apart from other people? Did they feel different to you, or look different?"**

**She thought for a moment, "My mother, she always seemed to have this soft glow about her eyes. Could that be something?"**

**Kai's jaw dropped and he almost dropped his mug of ale as Ravnos leaned forward, "Your mother had this?" he looked down then back up again, "Shela, your mother she could have been a celestial. This explains a lot, and yet it explains nothing."**

**"How so?" Kai asked wiping his arm where he happened to spill some ale. Ravnos explained.**

**"If she had strong celestial blood, it is possible that her soul could be harnessed to summon a portal and a spell that would not allow banishment for the armies of hell that would march through. It was a spell, a myth I heard of long ago when I was in Avernus."**

**It was then that he gave Shela a soft gentle look, "but the soul would need to be taken by the dark intent of another... the wielder of the soul's own flesh and blood." a look of realization crossed his face, "their twin."**

**Shela felt her heart drop, Drevon they intended to use him to kill her. **

**Those on the street cared not to notice the dark cloaked figure as he slipped through the dwindling crowds. For hours he had been stalking the red haired tiefling and his cohorts, always some time behind but he was skilled in the ways of tracking.**

**And it was hard not to take note the heavy steps of the tiefling's big mount.**

**Drizzt pulled his hood tighter as the rains became dense while it fell, stepping through the rain beaten streets of this village the drow knelt down. Hoof prints of all sizes and all shapes now battered into the mud, Drizzt lost Cattie's trail.**

**But there was some condolence, no doubt the group would rest tonight in an inn. And in a village of this size, of those there could be but a few.**

**The room was not so small, actually to the tiefling's there was some amusement involved. Ravnos' intimidation factor must have worked like a gem.**

**"Wow big guy, you got us the suite!" Kai said as he plopped down into a rather plush seat and put his feet up, "You should do that more often."**

**Ravnos though he was smiling at all of this shook his head at his companion, "That was the last time hopefully Kai. I don't enjoy scaring the hells out of people...anymore."**

**The tiefling winked as Shela and she smiled before turning to look at Cattie who had been rather silent this entire time. It was time to talk with her.**

**"It isn't true is it?" she asked taking a seat beside the woman as Ravnos watched from across the room. **

**"What isn't true?" **

**Shela sighed, "You aren't working for the evil ones, right?"**

**To this Cattie shook her head, "Yer big friend o'er there seems to think that, though I assure ye that it be far from the truth."**

**"He's just trying to protect me." Shela whispered sadly as she looked over at Ravnos who was now busy cleaning his blades, "The girl and the two others were his companions. And they were taken from him because they like he are trying to stop the hells from erupting upon the surface."**

**Looking down at the rope around Cattie's wrists the young girl added, "He isn't evil, he's just... angry now, and scared though he doesn't want to admit it."**

**Cattie looked over at Ravnos, "Then he must understand, I was trying to help the girl from the orcs. Thought he was the enemy."**

**Shela nodded standing up she smiled at Cattie before she went to Ravnos.**

**When the girl had left her Cattie began to toy with the ropes.**

**Outside of the room Kai'lair strolled down the lantern lit hallway, again on a hunt for the most prestigious of species, the gentler or sometimes gentler sex. For some reason Kai could not shake the feeling that he was being watched, but with a peculiar smile and a raised eyebrow he brushed it behind him and refocused on his hunt. Suddenly a large shadow brushed pass him. Kai fell back against the wall, "I did not just see a big black cat run down the hall did I?" he asked himself looking back behind him just in case. He saw nothing so with a shrug he continued down the stairs.**

**The ropes were beginning to burn, hurting her wrists raw and Cattie wanted some relief from the bonds. How she missed her friends, her father. The old dwarf would most certainly turn the tiefling into mush for doing this to her, but as was Wulfgar, Bruenor was not here with her. Nor did they have any idea just what trouble the girl had found herself in, but Drizzt knew. And he would come for her.**

**She was so busy thinking that she failed to see the shadow loom over her and it was far too late to pull her hand away when Cattie realized that the big tiefling was standing before her, a sharpened dagger in his hand held ready with intent.**

**"Oi, here it goes." Cattie thought to herself, fighting back any tears as she wished to die with honest bravery. But wouldn't she miss her friends, wouldn't she miss Drizzt?**

**"You better not be tricking us." she heard the tiefling say in his harsh deeply accented tone, she felt the cold steel touch the skin of her arm and then her hands fell to her sides. Looking back up Cattie saw the tiefling standing a few feet before her, the rope and the dagger in his hands.**

**He didn't kill her.**

**Relieved she began rubbing her sore wrists when the tiefling spoke again.**

**"If you are indeed telling us the truth, then I should send you some apology." Ravnos said looking somewhat ashamed for his actions, "It was all wrong, what I did to you. But I have a question that needs answered."**

**"Speak out." Cattie said with uncertainty. The tiefling slammed the blade of the dagger into a heavy wooden table, "What were you doing there, I would doubt you were passing through and decided to play good samaritan for the day."**

**She pushed her hair back still rubbing the soreness of her arms with her hands, "Aye, you have an understanding now. I was here, summoned by Alustriel herself to help fight against the threat ye seem to be hunting down. We have the same goal tiefling."**

**It all made sense now Ravnos was about to respond when he heard and felt an odd aura just outside the door. The feeling was otherworldly, it tingled his senses so Ravnos signaled for the girls to get back away from the door itself, just in case.**

**Slowly he went to turn the knob, taking great care to keep his dagger ready. Slow and steady he thought to himself as Shela stood beside Cattie, both women apprehensive on what was out there.**

**Suddenly the door splintered inward, throwing Ravnos hard back onto the floor. It all had happened so fast that the tiefling barely had time to put his forearm up and stop a crushing set of jaws from ripping into his throat. Heavy claws ripped through his armored chest fighting to find a weakness in the armor itself as Ravnos looked up into the ethereal yellow eyes of a pitch black panther.**

**Her jaws were a vice, biting harder down upon his forearm and causing Ravnos to growl back in pain as he hastily reached over for the dagger that had fallen just out of his reach.**

**It was no use and the beast's jaws were gripping tighter, Ravnos reached down to his belt and pulled a small trinket from within a satchel.**

**Guenhwyvar herself felt she had won this fight, soon enough the tiefling would weaken and her teeth would plunge straight into his vulnerable flesh. But the sound of growling and scent of dog filled her senses, the large panther looked up into the eyes of a wolf.**

**Jerackan's lips were locked in a snarl as she challenged the great cat, puffing out certain growls she kept her ears flat to her head,**_** "Come get me fur ball." **_**she seemed to say to Guenhwyvar, **_**"Only weaklings fight an unarmed opponent."**_

_**"Weakling!!?" **_**Guen mustered her jaws shaking now as their grip upon the tiefling's forearm loosened, **_**"I eat dogs like you for a snack."**_

**With her white tail flicking about the wolf turned her back to the big cat, urging the animal more, **_**"Then prove it."**_

**Guen's claws released and the big cat launched off of Ravnos, going straight for the white wolf.**

**Cattie was shocked at what happened, before she could even call to Guen a wolf white as the new fallen snow appeared from a black mist to challenge the big cat.**

**Ravnos himself took hold of his dagger as he rose up quickly, looking to the two women to see how they fared he was about to turn around but the sharp point and razor edge of a sword stopped him. **

**"Friend of yours?" Ravnos groaned as he glanced at Cattie. She was about to respond but the tiefling's form dissipated leaving Drizzt a bit confused. Sharp senses told the drow that his enemy was now behind him, and both scimitars spun about in time to stop the heavier blade of the tiefling's long sword. Ravnos not quite used to such a quick style of Florentine was having some trouble keeping track of blows but he was not having any trouble dishing out some dangerous attacks to his opponent. Drizzt held more knowledge and knew that the tiefling was trying to outmatch his speed with strength and power, to keep ahead of the big warrior's attacks, and his grip was of the best advantage to the drow.**

**Using one sword to parry Drizzt maneuvered Twinkle around the tiefling's blade but Ravnos backed away barely missing the slice of the glittering blade of Drizzt. If he could only get inside, behind the tiefling's blade he could find a strategy but Ravnos was far too smart for that. He had much on the drow, strength, and reach.**

**He would have to use these then to his advantage.**

**One shot grazed the tiefling's thigh as Drizzt spun around him, Ravnos counterattacked with a backhand, pommel out smashing it right into the shoulder blade of the tiefling, right in the small of the back. As Drizzt stumbled Ravnos ran for him, holding his blade point down intending to break right through the defense of the two swords. Drizzt saw him just in time.**

**Jerackan turned around as the big cat slowed her prowl, the wolf and the panther locked sight each not willing to show weakness to the other. In her brute size Guenhwyvar had some girth on the sleeker dire wolf but Jerackan had something that the big cat did not.**

**Guen moved forth her slender tail moving gracefully back and forth as her big paws beat upon the ground, "Play time is over." she seemed to say as she quickened her pace. Jerackan stood there, her teeth showing and her hackles raised, waiting. Watching for the right moment.**

**The big cat's front paws raised off the surface as her powerful hindquarters pushed her to a jump. Jerackan raised her nose to the air, and Guen felt she would win this fight.**

**That was until something slammed hard into her right side, causing both her and her new attacker to crash into a wall. A flash of red and soon Guen felt sharp teeth dig right into her shoulder. The big cat growled, rising up and snapping at this new wolf with her sharpened teeth. It was then that Jerackan came around Guen's other side slamming her body into the panther to knock the beast off center, then she would go for her throat and it would be over. But Guenhwyvar was not so easy a prey.**

**Ravnos fell into the table, breaking it to pieces as his sword slid across the floor. He looked over with dismay before the flash of his foe's blade turned his attention.**

**"I will kill you where you are tiefling." Drizzt cowled his lavender eyes flashing of malice as he pulled Twinkle back from Ravnos' chest.**

**"You can tell those who have met me before this tiefling." Ravnos muttered with a heavy breath, "I'm not so easy to kill."**

**Drizzt only saw the quick light of flames before he felt a incinerating heat, it did no harm merely blinded him for a moment giving Ravnos enough time to stand and gather himself for another attack.**

**Wiping his hair from his eyes Drizzt glared at Ravnos and it was then that Cattie ran to stop this madness.**

**"He is not our enemy." she said to the drow putting a hand to Icingdeath's handle, "ye have been fighting an ally Drizzt. He seeks to stop the same as we."**

**Ravnos glanced down at his torn armor before focusing a comment on them, "You telling me that you work with him?"**

**"And ye seem to see some trouble in that?" the red haired woman commented back snidely. Drizzt slowly allowed his swords to fall to his sides, "You mean...?"**

**To this Cattie nodded.**

**Suddenly both Ravnos and Drizzt's eyes widened in unison they called out the names of their otherworldly companions.**

**Guen had Riger down on his back, her claw resting upon his chest as the wolf locked his jaws about her other leg. A few times she leaned forward to snap at his throat but Riger jerked his body away. And the wolf tearing into her back was not helping matters any.**

**Suddenly and almost right on time they heard the call of their names and all three beasts stopped their fight, the call of their masters was too strong a command to disobey and so the beasts slipped back into the shadows.**

**Staring down the tiefling Ravnos tried to make sense of this, could they be allies against Ixian and Adriara? If so the drow would be a much needed aid, though in all honest Ravnos held too much pride to show him how much his help would be appreciated so the tiefling merely took his sword up from the floor, "You too were sent by the shining lady?" he asked of the tiefling.**

**Drizzt nodded finding it slightly distasteful that one of such dark blood would even speak of Alustriel as an ally. But as a grace the drow held that thought to himself, "Yes, we were asked to find the remaining devil and send him back into the hells where he belongs."**

**"Then we have something in common." Ravnos chided back sheathing his blade as he cast the tiefling an arrogant look.**

**It was then that there were footsteps in the hall and standing in the shattered doorway was Kai. Biting a piece out of an apple the tiefling looked at Ravnos, to the mess in the room, the shattered doorway, then to the strange white haired tiefling before raising an eyebrow.**

**"This is some turn down service." **

**Ravnos took a deep breath as he rolled his eyes at Kai's ignorance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was growing darker and for Heredon the drow necromancer this meant great unease, behind him it was certain that the great light still shined high up in the sky above and yet as he looked ahead of him there was dusk.**

**But the darkness was not natural to this plane and he knew it. Just the feel in the air, cold and discerning as it was brought back many memories both good and bad, and the dark skinned tiefling shuddered against the chill. Pushing back branches as he chose not to remain on the dirt pathway Heredon treaded light and alone, it wasn't in his bones to desire possesions, and such things would only hinder his travel.**

**No he was rather at peace with what little he had, and the good memories that he dwelled upon.**

**The darkness of his displacer beast cloak, skin boots, and leather vest blended well with not only his skin but it also kept him quite unplaceable in the ominous blackness he was heading into. Heredon stopped when the forest thickened.**

**Looking at the twisted branches of dying trees the drow shook his head, "You've not yet graced this plane with your wretched presence Adriara, that rotted stink of yours does not bite my senses."**

**Pulling his cowl close Heredon smirked and continued walking. Not so long would pass before he came upon a broken wall, one that seemed out of place.**

**His eyes scanned the wall before traveling upward, Heredon saw the lands beginning to die, and striding about in the ravaged land were heftilly built sentinels. Upon closer inspection Heredon saw that they were not warriors of devilish ancestry, but rather brutish orcs.**

**A sure sign that the devils had not yet made their appearence here, a good sign.**

**Stalking around a large boulder he stopped and lay upon his belly, down below in a valley there were hundreds of skin tents most revolving around the northern border of the fortress. Heredon quickly spotted a patrol and with haste he rose to his feet, sidestepping behind another boulder as the orcs passed by without a hint of anything amiss amongst their new acquired land.**

**When they were gone the drow croutched down and once again scanned the army, nothing out of the ordinary when it came to an orcish encampment was to be seen, until a caravan pulled onto the road and from within the fortress came out a tall black haired warrior. To Heredon the brimstone and fire was unmistakable, this fiend was a devil of sorts, and by all looks of it a very dangerous one.**

**Eyes narrowing and his face contorting to a scowl the tiefling spoke, "So you're her link to this plane. I should have guessed a tiefling would take that place." the scowl disappeared as a clever grin took it's place, "Just one tiefling? This is going to be easier then I thought."**

**None of the orcs were wise to the fact that a rogue drow necromancer was in their midst as Heredon found a way into the courtyard of the ruined keep.**

_** How long had she been in here**_**? Locked up in some dank dungeon with those smelly yellow eyed brutes constantly keeping a vigil. Myria weakly lifted her hands before her, they were shaking so terribly and have been for some time. When they fell to her lap a shuffle sound beside her caught her attention.**

**"Myria you're awake." came a small toned voice and the girl turned to look at her halfling companion.**

**"Renna how are you doing?"**

**"Despite this mess, and all I'm great." the halfling replied as she sat up rather groggily, "And you?"**

**"I'm fine." answered Myria gently as she glanced over by the large form chained against the far wall. It was Gremis and the big hobgoblin warrior was weak and in terribly bad shape. The orcs it seemed were not too fond of hobgoblin kin and took out this hatred on the warrior.**

**"Gremis!" Renna called over to get his attention and see if he were still alive. For a few moments he remained still until the shackles about his wrist clinked together and he glanced up, sore and with a badly swollen eye, "Eh?" he grunted weakly nursing a shattered forearm.**

**Renna's look was solemn, "Just wanted to make sure you were still with us."**

**"Of course." the hobgoblin's response wasn't a sure one obvious by the way he lowered his head in pain for a moment. **

**"We need to find a way out of here." **

**Myria looked at the halfling and shook her head at the girl's comment, "Renna I don't think we can find a way out of this? Not unless Ravnos and Kai find us." Myria's thoughts fell on Ravnos and Kai, and she began to wonder that even if they did find them, would the two tiefling's even survive a rescue?**

**Suddenly the three prisoners heard heavy footsteps down the hall coming toward the room they were in. Soon two orcs stepped into the room followed by the tall dark haired tiefling and the boy twin from the cabin. Both Myria and Renna watched in horror as the orcs forced Gremis to his feet. When they removed his chains Renna shot straight for the bars of her cell.**

**"Leave him be you ugly dung piles!"**

**"The feisty runt still has not learned to keep her tongue silent." came the hate filled voice of the tall devil as Ixian stepped up to the cage and glared the girl straight in the eyes, "keep it up rat, and I'll feed you to my soldiers."**

**Renna in all her spite was about to argue but it was Gremis who cut her off this time.**

**"Renna, please." the hobgoblin pleaded with what breath wasn't taken from him from his harsh treatment, a sharp pain hit his shoulder as the orcs pulled him away, "don't give in, they won't win this one." he added quickly as an orc thrust his weapon's pommel into Gremis's head.**

**"Gremis!" the small halfling called out to him as he was taken from the room. Her small arm reached out to him but it would do no good, this would be the last time her eyes would ever meet his own.**

**As Myria pulled Renna back Ixian cast them both a fanged grin.**

**"Oh how sweet." the dark devil spoke maliciously, "look Drevin, see how weak they can be.." his clawed hands wrapped around the bars as Ixian moved in closer, "I have been wondering? What possibly could a small runt of a halfling find so interesting in a disgusting beast such as your hobgoblin friend was?" he continued with a smile, "And what could a devil bred possibly have found intriguing in a frail creature like a human." Ixian's eyes flashed as they fell on Myria, "Besides the obvious choice of a plaything that is."**

**Myria grimaced at Ixian's words really not wanting to show the brute that he was burning her nerves the more he spoke. Still holding Renna back she replied, "You're trying to trick us devil, you speak as if Gremis is dead.."**

**"Tricks?" Ixian spouted as he uttered a dark snicker, "I don't delve in tricks pet, deceit is for the weak." he turned and headed for the door, "enjoy your companionship, it won't last much longer."**

**As the tiefling left Drevin glared at Myria and Renna before following.**

**He felt lucky, for some reason once he gained access to the inside of the keep Heredon had no run in's with the orc soldiers. For now he was playing it safe, croutching behind the heavy railings of an indoor balcony overlooking what he believed to be the main hall of the keep.**

**Planning his next move his eyes caught movement at a large door and the drow felt an immense presence, an all too familiar and hated one. Heredon's green flecked eyes scanned the room seeing an odd pedestal that sat upon a circle in the middle of the hall, he had hoped it's use was not for what he supposed it was meant for.**

**The truth would come soon enough.**

**Heredon remained still as a group of orc came in behind the tall winged being, in chains they led yet another bulky form behind them. With force they shoved the prisoner to his knees, a hobgoblin the tiefling remembered thinking back to his studies of the races here, but why was he imprisoned here? **

**Soon after the hobgoblin was kneeling a young man entered the hall and took a place beside the much larger devil. A horrible realization came to the drow at that moment...**

**Below unaware that he held an audience Ixian let his claw drop before the weak hobgoblin, then with a harsh move he forced Gremis to look up at him.**

**"You will serve a dire purpose here hobgoblin don't despair, it's your blood that will begin the death of this plane."**

**"Despair." Gremis hissed with what fight remained in his heart, "you thought much of this plan devil tiefling, but you forget one thing so imperitive for one of your stature to remember."**

**"And what is that?"**

**Gremis rolled his eyes, "You underestimate your enemy, they have one of your own on their side. And he will make sure your end is full of suffering."**

**"My father?" Ixian chided with sarcasm as he backed away, "you put so much faith in that wretch of a devil, strange how you and Adriara seem to have so much in common with one another.."**

_**"Father?"**_** Heredon thought to himself as a shock wracked his brain.**

**Ixian continued, "Ravnos will fall with those weak mortals he allies himself with, it matters not to me." the devil reached for a obsidian handled blade and turned back to Gremis, "He chose his path, a bad choice indeed but who are we to control him."**

**Gremis watched the glint of the blade as Ixian lowered it against his skin. The hobgoblin's eyes closed as the cold steel ran across his throat, blood flowing freely now Gremis fell forward.**

**After the sudden chaos in the room became still Ravnos had taken a place near the window as the drow tiefling Drizzt stayed across the room. The space between them was cold indicating a particular distrust that they both shared in common.**

**It was Kai, who found the silence in the room to be a little too much to take spoke up.**

**Throwing the apple core onto the floor he stepped into the middle of the room, "So what's the plan?"**

**He looked at Ravnos first due to recognition and habit but the big tiefling said nothing, instead he continued sharpening an already fierce edged blade.**

**"There is a force, a small army moving from Silverymoon." Drizzt said in response, "They're plans are to rid the lands of this devil and his legion of orc warriors."**

**"We have to get to them first." added Ravnos as he turned his head to glance over momentarily, "That devil is far more dangerous then he is taken for." the sharpening stone in his hand ran across the edge one more time before the tiefling lifted the blade up and ran it across his finger. "That army will be facing far worse then merely orcs and broken men if we don't stop the devil's plans with haste."**

**Drizzt glanced at Ravnos, "How do you know so much tiefling?" he asked.**

**For a moment Ravnos did not answer he was ashamed of what would be revealed should the truth come to light. His green eyes dimmed lightly as they fell to the floor, "because the enemy shares my blood." he replied to the drow's shock, "He is my son."**

**"Definitely nothing alike those two." Kai cut in as his back fell against he wall and he folded his arms. Both Drizzt and Cattie gasped at the news, this tiefling was closer to the enemy then just by race alone.**

**Miles away in the calm of the night menacing clouds rolled across the skies. They bore no storm of nature's making but for those in the lands below they bore ill tidings.**

**Ixian sneered as the tall figure stepped through the portal and even though the figure was immence when compared to his own bulky form the tiefling was not intimidated at all by the one before him. In grace he took a step back allowing the arch devil a chance to view his surroundings.**

**After some time Ixian took a step toward the great humanoid devil lord, "Now to keep to your end of the bargain dark lord."**

**The large devil turned his glowing eyes to the tiefling and gave a sharp look as if to remind the lesser devil of his bounds. Indeed he remembered the bargain he struck with the she devil, and he would uphold his end.**

**Mephistopheles did not wish Bel's wrath.**

**"So. You're the witch's get eh?" Mephist added with uncaring regard, "I was warned of your disobedient temper tiefling child, Ixian is it?" the arch devil grinned at the tiefling's obvious frustration, "the courtyard that is where the door will open. Do you have the twins?"**

**At this Ixian looked down, "Only the male dark one. The female has eluded us."**

**Mephist growled in a rage and raised his claw towards Ixian but the tiefling showed no sign of submission, the arch devil expected this, "Fool the door will not remain open without her."**

**"She will come, the little bitch has love for her traitorous brother." Ixian replied folding his wings as the arch devil turned his back.**

**"I grow impatient tiefling, but I will summon others to join me on this plane." his feral eyes narrowed as Mephistopheles glared at Ixian, "This place wreaks of poison, you best not test my patience." **

**Groaning at the obvious ill intended threat Ixian nodded and left the hall.**

**Up in the balcony Heredon had to make a good plan, and quick.**

**Another day went by as the motley group made their way across the lands. Ravnos knew the next place that they were going to wander through could be dangerous, on the other hand their destination was the great meeting place for the races involved in the war for Toril. Whether or not the tieflings and drow would find kind greeting there was not known. No matter who they fought for. In the next coming miles ahead of them was the city of Silverymoon the dwelling of good folk, and the home of one of Mystra's chosen. The beautiful Alustriel.**

**Onward the horses moved Risen taking the lead position as the others lagged behind. The road was a used one and with the rains that were still plaquing the land it was soft on the horses' feet. **

**When they reached a high bluff Ravnos pulled the reins back commanding Risen to stop as he looked down across the lands, and on the skyline he could see a darkness. As his eyes narrowed Drizzt and the others rode up.**

"**The dark clouds, what are those?" Shela asked as she saw the darkness.**

"**Remnants of Avernus. A portal was opened leaving a doorway between this plane and that of the hells. You see what I saw..." Explained Ravnos as he scoped out the area.**

**Kai'lair looked at the skies just to make sure that there was no unwanted welcoming committee coming from above.**

**Drizzt saw a movement from the boulder to their left, "Ravnos, to the left."**

**Ravnos looked over just in time to see a group of armored soldiers riding toward them bearing banners of Silverymoon itself. It was Drizzt who sighed as he looked at the two tieflings, "They don't take kindly to our type, remember that, but don't judge them."**

**"Oh and they can judge us?" Kai quipped as both he and Ravnos shook their heads. Drizzt would not explain instead he rode out a short distance to greet the oncoming guards with hands up in a show of peace.**

"**We do not come here to cause any trouble." the drow said kindly yet with a strong tone. **

"**Then why are you here drow?" came a sharper voice as the captain of the guard eyed not only the tiefling but his companions with suspicion, "We do not see too many of your species moving through these lands."**

**Ravnos kept his mount steady as the tiefling and men conversed. **

"**Speak drow! We are not fond of intruders into our lands! Especially intruders who travel with outlanders."**

"**Get off your pampered pony fool and I'll show you just what type of intruders we are." Kai'lair hissed taking offense to the way they were being treated. So he responded in kind pulling his sword in anger but Drizzt shook his head and the dark tiefling childishly put the weapon back.**

"**We are here to meet with Alustriel, she summoned us to come and aid her in the battle. The devil is the one we are after."**

**Explained Drizzt in a calm manner, "I am the Drizzt Do'Urden."**

"**And of your companions." the armored rider said harshly as he glared at Kai'lair, "You should help that one maintain his tongue." he warned, "I am Rael. You speak of a devil. Our leader has received word just this morning that a tiefling has gained help and from a portal he summoned one of the Lords of the Nine."**

"**The Lords of the Nine." Ravnos groaned with disgust.**

**Ravnos sighed, such powerful devils were not something easily dispelled of that was for sure.**

"**Then that is the problem we are going after. He wishes to turn the world dark for eternity, and we are going to stop him."**

**Rael smiled as he patted the neck of his dappled steed, "You are bold to go after that abomination. He has been an enemy of ours for some time, and now he has the portal opened and the army of the hells on his side."**

**Staring the newcomers down Rael noticed that two of them were not tiefling, no they were human. **

"**Strange for warriors to travel with women amidst their ranks."**

"**They both hold a place in this battle, one will fight and the other... Her purpose is far greater then we can realize, and we need to move on." Drizzt replied as Rael turned his mount away from them.**

"**You cannot fight this battle alone. Come, we will speak with my lieutenant."**

**Drizzt looked at Ravnos, who nodded and agreed to follow Rael down the diminishing pathway. The light canter through a grove of trees was brisk and when the group came out the other side they were shocked at what greeted them there. Across the valley there were thousands upon thousands of tents raised by dwarves, elves, and other races known to grace the land they resided in.**

**It was an army of mass proportions unlike anything Ravnos had ever seen here on the prime plane. **

"**Are you coming?" Rael asked as he stopped his horse waiting for them.**

**As the band rode into the encampment they did so with the wandering and somewhat untrusting gazes' of the soldiers here waiting to fight for their homes. Ignoring the stares they soon stopped at a large dome tent in the middle of the encampment where sitting at the end of a large wooden table was a strong looking human with a mane of blond hair and beard, he seemed to bear a certain goodly awe about him, unsettling Ravnos just a bit.**

**He looked both Ravnos, Drizzt and Kai'lair down and stood to greet them, despite the uptight attitude of tje welcomimg committee that was Rael this man was quite kind.**

"**So you must be Drizzt, and you Ravnos, I am Thraxus, please sit down and we can discuss our problem." he said offering both the travelers, plus their companions a seat at his table.**

**Respectfully Ravnos nodded and took a seat, if he could get the aid of this and his army it would be a great relief.**

**Thraxus took a drink of ale and relaxed in his chair all the while motioning Rael to grab a map from the chest at the back of the tent.**

"**My commander tells me that you are troubled by the same Baatezu devil we are hunting." he said as the map was set down at his table.**

"**Yes." Ravnos replied, "We are seeking to destroy the parasite before he raises the hells and ruins this world as we know it."**

"**As are we." Thraxus told the tiefling as he scanned across the map and found what he was looking for, "This is Hellgate Keep, battle ground for fiends and mortals alike for many a century. My scouts have found the winged fiend and a large army of orcs awaiting there."**

**The two tieflings looked at the map, Kai'lair took a big breath as he sat back down.**

"**Of course he would have to be penned up in an unaccesible place. How are we supposed to get to him there? There are open plains surrounding that place,"**

"**Not to worry." Thraxus told the dark tiefling calmly, "Our armies will gather and meet with him head on, the lack of strategic hiding places is not such a problem as you think."**

**"You've got great faith in the ability of your people." Ravnos interrupted, "But how many armies of the damned have you struck down in your life? They will not fall to mundane weaponry nor will they be intimidated by your forces."**

**Thraxus leaned back giving them all a casual glance before shaking his head, "We have far more allies then you think tiefling, more allies and a great number of devestating creatures. From the southlands come a troupe of strong beings, great wyrms of bold colors who are more then willing to stop this threat."**

**Giving a strange look the always bold Kai'lair stood up quickly and backed up nervously, "You mean those big lizards? Is that a wise decision, you know getting help from those beasts"**

**Ravnos looked back at his friend with a smile across his face, "Oh Kai, don't tell me that you are scared of them?"**

"**Oh no way." the dark one replied back, "Just a little height issue that's all."**

"**I assure you that these beasts are gentle Kai'lair, they will keep you safe." Thraxus told them as he sat back down.**

**In taking another drink his eyes fell on Shela and the powerful man smiled, "And you needn't worry, we will find your brother and bring him back to you."**

**Shela gasped as both Ravnos and Kai'lair gave the man cross looks. Thraxus laughed with a good nature as he offered them all another drink then he explained.**

**"The grandness of our lady Alustriel holds no bounds, now will the lady prefer some rest as we bring some plans together for the armies to be arriving in the morn?" he asked as he motioned toward Shela. In courtesy Shela nodded wanting some good rest to relax her sore muscles, and a warm bath would do the trick.**

**Later that evening as Shela slept, Ravnos kept himself at a fire not far from the door to her tent, he himself did not trust these others farther then he could spit. And Shela was always vulnerable to those whose allegiances fell on a whim to darkness.**

**Rael walked over to the new tiefling and sat across from him. For a few seconds the two were silent, and never made eye contact. Both probably felt very uncomfortable with the other.**

**Finally Rael looked over at the male and broke the silence,**

"**So what's special about the human girl?"**

"**If this Alustriel has not spoken of this to you, then it will remain a mystery. I will not put Shela in danger, and my trust of you holds little bearing." Ravnos replied quickly. Rael shook his head, got up and walked away from the tiefling.**

**Ravnos watched him go, his brow furrowing in distrust slowly his eyes returned to the fire and he began to think.**

**  
The silence of the night urged his eyes to grow heavy, and soon he fell into a reverie of sorts.**

**Though his dreams were always full of nightmares.**

**He growled restlessly, his green eyes flashing awake as he rose quickly, broad chest heaving from the million beats if fought for. The tiefling grabbed his head feeling the pounding that resounded at a constant straining beat.**

**The drums from the nightmares of before...**

**Another growl came as the warrior stood, bare to the skin from the waist up he walked to the fire it's light tracing his muscles and shining with a warming glow against his scarred ashen skin. In the life he lived before he had been forcing a path through the blood of his enemy and now when it was his time to rest, such rest would not come so easily to him any longer. **

**Ravnos narrowed his green eyes and grabbed his head as another pain shot through, he was still lathered in the sweat that his nightmare caused and his long red hair was damp hanging in wayward locks down his face before his eyes. **

**"So even the dark blooded squirm in fear of their own dreams." **

**Ravnos gave Shela a shocked and somewhat humbled glance in response to her sudden appearence, "My nightmares were my reality once, not an imagination of my own creation. What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."**

**"I couldn't, it's easier to stay away from my nightmares if I don't give them a chance to be Ravnos." Shela wrapped her fur around her body and took a seat before the fire, "would you want to talk about them?"**

**"Talk about what?"**

**"Your dream sometimes it helps to talk about your nightmares, or so I've heard."**

**The tiefling sat back down across from her and held his forearm up, palm to him as his eyes followed the scar that was burned there, "you wouldn't want to hear what my dreams contain Shela, all the bloodshed, the killing that I've..." his voice trailed off slowly as another form came into the light of the fire and the drow took a seat. Drizzt had heard the conversation.**

**"We've all done things we regret tiefling the nightmares will come and go but they will ebb away if not disappear completely as you continue to move on."**

**Ravnos glanced up at Drizzt with a neutral look in his feral eyes. What if the elf were right? Could he possibly escape the dreams, after all he had escaped the cause of those dreams alright. And that was no easy task, not at all.**

**"Words of wisdom from a drow." mumbled the tiefling deeply. This caused Drizzt to shake his head and grit his teeth together, "I could see pass your blood tiefling, I know more then most not to seek a person's heart by the color of their skin or the nature of their appearence, those are words of wisdom that I give to you not as a drow but as an ally against a common enemy. There is enough predjudice here in this encampment, I know you've felt it, lets not join them in their misunderstandings."**

**"He's right." She interrupted nodding in understanding and agreement at Drizzt. Ravnos remained silent for the moment before he threw a stick into the kindling and looked up at the two of them.**

**"We do make a rather motley group don't we?" he half asked with a smirk on his face, life was short and could be lost tomorrow for all he knew. Not uttering a sound the tiefling stood up calling for his mount he reached for two daggers as Risen came to his side.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"I'm hungry and this human food isn't doing the trick." he told Shela as he hefted himself into the saddle and rode into the night.**

**Ravnos stopped the soaking dappled horse when he caught some movement ahead of them, near the lake. For a moment he just sat on the animal trying to see if whatever it was felt safe enough to move once more, as the tiefling didn****'****t want to confront a creature he couldn****'****t easily take out. The sword at his side was useless now the wet weather would no doubt turn the weapon****'****s powers to his disadvantage and probably kill him. So with only one other option the tiefling pulled out his dagger and dismounted the shaken equine to get closer to the figure that moved ahead. The rain pelted his leather armor, as he moved on getting closer to the thing. To his relief it was a large razorback boar wallowing itself into the mud not minding the tiefling that lurked in the shadows blade ready for it****'****s demise. The tiefling himself stepped quietly through the mud trying with every effort not to lend the animal an idea of his being there, he came up from behind a grim smile on his handsome face and his claws open to dig into the pig;s flesh. As he got close enough a twig snapped behind him, tense the tiefling glanced over his shoulder to see Risen following him. He rolled his eyes and turned back hearing the defiant snort that came from his intended prey, ****"****Great, thanks you old nag!****"**** Ravnos hissed seeing the boar stomp to a charge straight at him. Ravnos flung his body to the side missing the great animal****'****s sharp tusks that would indeed rip him open. Finding himself in the mud Ravnos shook some wet dirt from his face as he gained his senses back, but when he looked up the boar was already closing in for a second attack not giving him any time to defend himself. Gritting his teeth for the inevitable blow the tiefling took the creature****'****s tusks into his stomach, but he also dug his sharp claws into it****'****s shoulders to hold himself to it, feeling that the sharp bone did not tear his leather yet. As the boar ran forward trying to fling his unwelcome rider Ravnos pulled one of his claws from the animal****'****s meat, judging when the creature would turn his head once more the tiefling caught the moment with claws lunging deep. It felt the pain from the tiefling****'****s claws enter it****'****s eye, stumbling for a moment the tough animal felt a rush of energy before he fell not being able to raise up. Still it was not done with the fight, but Ravnos had ended the game, he stood over the flailing animal cautious yet he slashed it****'****s throat. Warm blood oozed onto the ground as Ravnos watched with fascination, he felt his urges once more at the surface and dared not fight them, he had not fed in some time now, and this was an opportunity he will not let pass.**

**Shela held her sights on the path that Ravnos had taken out of the encampment, across from her Drizzt seemed in his own and was silent. Then to her sights came a shadow, looming from the light rain it slowly came forward and stopped before coming to the now wet fire. With a loud thud she saw the razorback****'****s corpse fall lifeless to the ground and knew it was Ravnos, she was comforted to see him and couldn't resist the smile that grew on her face. Drizzt himself turned to see who caused the slight noise.**

**After ridding himself of the corpse the tiefling limped in with Risen behind him favoring the pain that the damned pig caused in his stomach. Shela became afraid when her eyes saw the blood that covered Ravnos, but when she got close there were no visible wounds to cause that must too be lost, but he was still in obvious pain either way.**

"**Now that is a pig!****"**** Kai'lair blurted out as he knelt down next to the dead animal, ****"****Ravnos, you****'****ve outdone yourself this time.****"**

"**I always come through Kai, you know that.****"**** came a reply when the tiefling fell against a tree, grimacing in pain while he tried to smile. The damage was healing he could tell, but damn it hurt. ****"****They can deal with it now Ravnos, you need to rest and tend that wound.****"**** Shela said taking his hand and pulling him back through the encampment to her tent. He was quite confused with what she was doing, but did not dare ask. Instead he went along with her quietly. **

**Once at her empty tent Shela helped him sit then knelt down before him, ****"****How bad does it hurt?****"**** she asked helping him remove his armor, the tiefling took a painful breath as he faced her.**

"**It hurts, but it****'****s not debilitating.****"**** he replied when she placed his armor down on the ground beside them. After doing that the girl placed her cloak on the ground gazing up at him with longing in her hazel eyes, she ran her hands down his strong chest, ****"****We should not hold out any longer.****"**** with whispers the girl pushed close to him, ****"****I cannot.****"**** She was now on straddling him and he at first was confused at her willingness to give in to him, but even his feelings would not hold out much longer and soon he found himself falling to her caress, as she took in his strength within herself.**

**It was her first time, Ravnos saw the blood as he pulled free and stood up. Shela herself was quietly reaching for her clothes when she turned to him, "It's alright Ravnos, there was no wrong done here. You took nothing I was not willing to give you."**

**Her hands slid down his back and he sighed,"It's not just that." he mentioned then moved away from her as he finished dressing and went for the tent entrance, "we can't be together like that anymore Shela, it's not right."**

**"I know." she responded watching him walk out of her tent.**

**Within the sanctity of a great city she looked out, an ancient soul contained within the body of a beautiful woman. Alustriel, one of Mystra's chosen looked across the plains and forests of her homeland with some sorrow in her gaze, just on the horizon there were fires, not the enemy but her allies were camped there this night.**

**A great war would be fought, and already the world at her feet began to mourn for those who would not be making it back. She too mourned for them.**

**There was the swish of a cloak and beside her stood one of her associates, a rather powerful mage who had been her confident for some years.**

**"The girl, does she live?" he asked placing his hands on the guard rail of the balcony as he followed the woman's gaze. Alustriel nodded lightly, "She does, and is well thank the gods of good, her defenders are strong and take their roles seriously in all this." she turned to face the wizard and smiled gently, "The girl will aid the Baatezu in their choices, but they don't realize that one of their own can help aid us in this battle. He just don't realize it yet."**

**"Which one, Drizzt?"**

**"No the girl travels with another a tiefling of Baatezu blood born in the hells. I sense in him a presence long forgotten in the books of the devil past, his spirit is special." Alustriel's smile widened, "Have you knowledge of the history of devil kind?" when he shook his head she smiled, "They were not always the fiends you know of now, in the before they were spirits not born of flesh and bone. They were called Barathrum." There was some familiarity there, the wizard had heard of such beings but they were supposed to be a myth and nothing more but here and now one of the ancients spoke of them in truth. He sighed, "the originators of the Baatezu race they were, until their own creations broke the mold through imagination and free will thus destroying their own creators. Were they not all destroyed in that long ago battle?"**

**Alustriel gave her companion a long worn gaze, "Not all of them it would seem, one somehow lives on through this red haired tiefling's aura. In our hands he can become the devil army's downfall, in their hands should he not turn against his own he would make our chances here dismal."**

**"Not good at all." the wizard added and she nodded in response. Alustriel would have to speak with this tiefling alone.**

**Ravnos was making his rounds, the fire had grown dim and the thoughts of what he had done earlier tore at his heart. What would Myria think of him should she find out? Could she find it within herself to trust him ever again? His steps led him back to the girls' tent so Ravnos stopped before the door flap and chose to check in on them both quietly, just in case they had fallen asleep earlier but as he listened the voices within told him they still were awake. The tiefling was curious and despite all his senses warning him of what he was about to do Ravnos figured just a quick look wouldn't hurt. So he pulled back the flap ever so slightly. **

**Inside the red haired woman companion of the drow was sitting on the side of one of the beds, and sitting with her back turned to him was Shela. She was covered in only a blanket that did not cover her back, leaving it bare with only her long brown hair to cover her skin. For a few moments his sight was transfixed on her until someone had caught his attentions.**

**"You should allow them their privacy tiefling." came Drizzt's familiar voice. **

**Ravnos smirked and whispered back, "They will have their privacy once I find out that no harm will come to them."**

**"They seem alright to me." Drizzt replied though he couldn't stop his own lavender orbs from straying into the tent, he suddenly found himself doing the same as the tiefling. The two of them could have watched for some time if it weren't for a rather rude interruption.**

"**So what are they doing?****"**** came a sarcastic sounding voice causing Ravnos and Drizzt to both bump against the doorflap. The drow elf's smaller size couldn't hold the tiefling's bulk back causing Drizzt to lose his step and fall forward into a heap on the fur rug at the girls' feet. Helpless to stop it now both watched as the girls glared their way, each trying to look as though they happened to be passing by when it opened. But it was Kai'lair's devious laughter as he stood in the tent's entrance that broke their innocense.**

"**Are you spying on us now!****"**** Cattie muttered in accusation as Shela was quick to cover her shoulders. Both Ravnos and Drizzt took a quick glance at one another, then back to them, ****"****No!****"**** muttered Ravnos with a cocky smile as he pushed Drizzt to move, ****"****Now why would we do that.****"**

**It was hard to regain their composure and Kai's laughter didn't help the situation much, Ravnos glared at his other tiefling companion for the betrayl as he nearly stumbled on his way out of the tent. Drizzt cast Cattie a rather embarrassed look before he too was quick to leave. **

**The girls watched as they left, then laughed.**

**Night was his favorite time, dark shadows eased his eyes and the quiet was comforting to the tiefling. Ravnos was alone as he wandered down the hoof worn pathway between the army tents. He had left Shela in her tent after their union not wanting her to see the guilt on his face for what he had done. Coming the end of a large tent he stopped to think, leaning his back against a tree and taking a deep sigh. It was then that a noise commanded his attentions, senses flaring the tiefling moved from the tree keeping his eyes out for any sign of danger. When whoever snuck up to him did not respond to his signal the tiefling grew frustrated knowing that the assailant was yet watching him. ****"****You are quite unwise to sneak up on me and figure I will not seek you out stranger. Show yourself now and I may let you survive.****"**

"**Don****'****t be harsh tiefling.****"**** came a kind yet wise sounding feminine voice. This caught the tiefling off guard as he watched closely when a human woman, small in stature with long dark hair and delicate features, wearing a dress of golden fabric came from around the corner and stood without fear in front of him. For Ravnos this was an odd occurrence, he knew that physically there was nothing to concern him about the woman, but his darker senses warned him the dangers that this woman could show him, that he held within himself. Despite an urge to at least make a move on this human who was so bold to confront him, the tiefling decided otherwise, instead he focused his attentions on the staff that the woman held close to her side. ****"****I say and do as I must human.****"**** he hissed crossing his arms across his chest, ****"****why is one such as you wandering the encampment alone at night? I did not see you around here earlier.****"**

"**Such as myself?****"**** she repeated and smiled with a pureness that even the tiefling had to ignore.**

"**Don****'****t be coy with me woman, I can feel the magic you hold. A wizard perhaps?****"**

**Grinning from ear to ear the woman held her staff in front of him for the untrusting tiefling to see, ****"****Ah the insight of a tiefling.****"**

"**I have learned to trust my instincts magic user, but you still have yet to answer my question.****"**

**The woman looked at Ravnos with such pride within herself; in these lands she had never seen an tiefling such as this, although she knew the tiefling****'****s race was that of the barbaric Baatezu. Here that race was in the nightmares of her people, so for many to see this red hair and his darker companion there was a sort of animosity. With kindness she answered the tiefling****'****s question, ****"****You have traveled far my tiefling friend, for a cause you are uncertain about****"**** she told the tiefling as she walked up to Ravnos seeing that the tiefling****'****s eyes kept close watch of the staff that she held. This one has battled magic before, she could see the sword that rested on the tiefling****'****s belt, a hornblade created by another powerful mage from the horn of a blue dragon. And from the looks of the bone itself the wyrm was ancient, and this tiefling was quite strong indeed to have taken the life of one so old.**

**Watching the woman's eyes fall to his sword the tiefling placed his hand on the hilt almost as if he were afraid that the woman would try to take direwrath from him. ****"****Gives reason to the strange glares we have been getting from the villagers here.****"**** Ravnos muttered trying to gain the woman's attentions back on him, ****"****You are quite intent on changing the subject from my question magic user, your kind has far too much gall to wander and seek out danger.****"**

"**From my sights I see that you also seek to find danger here tiefling, but I have come to seek out someone special... you.****"**** came the woman's answer as she took her sight from the sword and back to the tiefling, ****"****We may have something in common.****"**

"**And what might that be?****"**

**Becoming aware of the sarcasm in the tiefling****'****s voice the woman grinned wider before she held her staff down to the ground. Brilliant lights sprung forth from the dirt revealing a swirling pool of colors that changed to white, ****"****Look here.****"**** pointed the woman to the pool. Within the radiating lights that although they were bright, hurt his eyes none, the tiefling saw a lone keep standing strong surrounded by water on one side and lush valleys on the other. Inside this half ruined fortress an evil face looked out, her dark eyes ever familiar stung his memory making Ravnos turn his head away to escape the dark feeling her image brought. **

**Fighting the urge to stare Ravnos looked away from the sight and at the ground, ****"****What is this supposed to show to me woman?"**

**"She is familiar to you is she not? The one who birthed your own mother and raised you to become a soldier of death, the she devil has found her way back here Ravnos we could not stop her arrival. Her intentions against you have never wavered and should she get her hands on you and the girl.."**

**When she said that Ravnos quickly turned to her, ****"****Leave Shela out of this stranger! I would not think twice to cut you in half if she fell to any harm caused by you!****"**

"**Then you care deeply for her.****"**** replied the woman sensing the tiefling****'****s blood boiling, ****"****but she isn't the only one you stand to lose in all of this.****"**** she added giving Ravnos an accusing glare, ****"****Ravnos you are treading on a thin line, the one that seperates what you are from who you are. Don't let what you came from destroy any hope you have for a future life free of torment and sorrow. I know of your Myria, and of the halfling and hobgoblin's capture. These fiends have taken your family from you again, don't allow it this time." her shining eyes bore through him with empathy, "Already you have taken the advantage away from our enemy, the girl was meant to remain pure for them to fulfill their intentions. You hold some guilt for what you did, even if it is not the girl shela you favor, but Myria is the one who holds your soul. Ravnos you did no wrong, not this time.." **

**Sharp points shoved through the heart of the tiefling, paining him to no end and the woman knew this, she felt for him deeply but this was something that he had to confront on his own. ****"****I can feel the sorrow in your soul tiefling, and that is why I have come to you in person. This battle tomorrow will end as it will, but the one who will be afflicted most will be you. How you choose will decide the fate of your friends, and the woman you are meant to defend." **

**The woman shining against the light of the moon smiled as she took his large claw tipped hand into her own, when he tried to pull back her grip tightened but the look on her face softened, "Casualties are the darkest dreams of battle tiefling you know that as well as anyone here, but do not give up on your hope."**

**She let go and began to back away, now Ravnos realized he did not even know the woman's name.**

**"Who are you anyways?" he called to her. She stopped and looked back at him from over her shoulder, "They call me Alustriel." she whispered putting a finger to her lips with a smile and disappearing into the night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning came and at the Hellgate keep's stronghold Ixian watched the smoke from a distance, yes he knew that they were on their way, an army of men sent to hinder his kind in their well deserved conquest of this plane. Putting on his last piece of armor the tall winged tiefling turned and walked outside of his fortress where his legions waited for the bloodbath. He could see their anxiousness, it had been so long since blood filled the ground and pooled beneath their feet. As promised a troupe of lesser devils waited in the crowd of orcs, Mephistopheles summoned them with his own magics, they were not the best in warriors but extra bodies were always welcome for the slaughter.**

**Two small hands came around the big warrior's hefty chest as a beautiful woman slinked up beside the tiefling and also glanced out at the dark crowd that was gathered, "You've done well with what resources were available to you Ixian, but this battle will be the beginning of an even more deadly game." her yellow eyes narrowed as Adriara left her son's side to lean against the balcony railing, "these humans are foolish to have provoked a war they are destined not to win, make them suffer Ixian... for me."**

**Ixian merely peeked at his mother from the corner of his eyes before brandishing a deep groan, "Your lord has given us more allies for the slaughter, dragons in allegiance with Tiamat who are now under his control. I prefer to keep those foul smelling lizards out of this.." the tiefling glanced down at his gathering army, "We can dispose of the gentle will that this place holds on our own."**

**"That is not the issue Ixian." Adriara had to comment snidely, "We rely on all darkness, should the Tanar'ri find our plans then we will have more to worry about then just the fools who survive on this plane. And what of the celestials? What if they decide to rear their ugly heads in our business again." her lips tightened as she spoke venomously, "Ixian do not anger Mephistopheles, he is your commander."**

**"Only due to you." the tiefling muttered as he watched a large black form leap from a high ledge and dive towards the plains below. He despised dragons, Ixian hated everything about them.**

"**The spineless berks are heading this way to destroy us.****"**** the devilish warrior hissed as the dragon disappeared into the shadows,**

**Dirge gazed at the fires that the travelers had made, they looked like four tiny little lights in the distance. Even at this great expanse of distance the dragon could smell their scents, nostrils flared he wet his jaws at the smell of fish being prepared. His senses tingled at the creatures fresh blood being spilled and it****'****s innards being removed. The dragon shook his great head as he caught more odors. Blowing his sinuses out Dirge grimaced at the horrid odor that he knew only elves could possess. ****"****Rotten pointed ears.****"**** he muttered lifting his head once more, then his eyes grew wide when known smells came to be, taking one more sniff to be sure the dragon sneered.**

"**devil blood from the enemy?.****"**** he thought as he glanced over to the fire that seemed further from the others, ****"****You may make this game quite interesting.****"**

**With a smile the dragon stretched his wings and took to the air.**

**Mephistopheles sat in an old throne as he flipped a sharp gem within his fingers. To most the stone would be an omen, an artifact that would strike fear into their hearts. But to the Lord of the Nine the gem held the control of what could possibly be his strongest of allies, Tiamat had lost this during a wager centuries ago and now the devil was going to make good use of it. And it was the stone he now held that awarded him powers he couldn****'****t barely imagine, a gem magical in all it****'****s worth that allowed him control of black dragons. **

**He was enthralled with the stone when one of his goblin commanders walked in, the creature stood with long gangly black hair and a dark look in it****'****s eyes.**

"**Master, Dirge has arrived with more news of the travelers.****"**** it told the devil with sharpness and gruffness in it****'****s voice. Mephistopheles raised in his seat, then without a word followed the goblin to the outside. There in the midst of a legion of orc, barbarian, and demon armies croutched a large black gaunt form.**

**Dirge stared down at the devil below him, he gave a slight bow of his head just to make sure that the magic the outsider held would not be turned on himself.**

"**So dragon what have you to bring me?****"**

"**There are four armies master.****"**** replied the black, ****"****each with around six to eight hundred members, they camp alone. Seems there is trouble within the army already.****"**

"**Anything else?****"****  
The dragon bit hard trying to hide the urge to kill Mephistopheles, ****"****I smell Baatorian blood amongst them, along with demon and drow.****"**

**A grin appeared on the devil****'****s face as he pondered the fact that armies were left out in the open as such, he wanted to test some of his powers out on the creatures. **

**"Ravnos." her words left her lips sounding of both passion and resentment as Adriara stepped into the grand courtyard, "He's the one you sense dragon. I knew he would come..." her words trailing of the Erinyes devil came up to Mephistopheles and using her typical seductive advances she took a place beside the devil, "That one must be kept alive my lord."**

**Her whisper into his ear and the caress of her hands made the devil sigh but Mephistopheles was not one so easily bought. With disdain he glanced at the female from the corner of his eyes, "The slave escaped you once Adriara, and I will not risk a battle just to bring back your breeding pet."**

**She looked cross but continued her play, "He is more then just a toy my lord, a spy has given me some intriguing information concerning Ravnos, Alustriel the chosen of Mystra herself seems to think him the bearer of Obilith blood."**

**Those words were enough to catch the devil's attention and Mephit stood up, "so his blood must be spent, or he will turn to destroy us."**

**"But if we turn his focus." Adriara interrupted slyly coming up behind the large devil, "He can be such a weapon on our behalf, with him we can destroy not just this plane but the celestials will fall to our power. The girl's sacrifice assures our stay here, Mephit tell me you do not dream of destroying the Celestial fools."**

**"I do." he replied deep in thought. Sighing the devil glanced to the waiting dragon,**

"**Dirge, I care not what you and your nest brother do with the mortal races, but leave the devil blood and the half blood girl alive and bring them both to me.****"**** as Mephistopheles turned to enter his fortress, ****"****They will come in quite useful.****"**

**As the dragon turned away Ixian strode up on his large black hellish mount, he looked over at his mother with distaste at her pressing against the arch devil before he turned back to his army, "All are ready for blood dark lord, we await your signal."**

**Mephistopheles smirked, "Then by all means, tread a path of destruction for our brethren to control."**

**The front piece of his helm slapped down as Ixian nodded and raised his sword up high, as it fell deep drums could be heard and the army of madness began taking it's first steps toward battle. **

**At the site of the Silverymoon encampment blue eyes narrowed against the sight before them as Kai'lair watched the rise of smoke and flames that gave way to the enemy's approach. He turned back slightly to meet with Ravnos, "Uh big guy you might want to take a look at this."**

**"I would have guessed." Ravnos hissed as he saw the smoke moving toward them, inching it's way down the valley from the fortress of darkness. He grabbed his sword and made a straight line right to Thraxus's tent, opening the flap he came right into a conversation between the commander and Rael. By the look on the red haired tiefling's face, something was wrong.**

**"What is it Ravnos? Do you have news?"**

**"The devils are impatient Thraxus, they're already on their way to battle and your own soldiers are far from prepared to deal with them. It's going to be a bloodbath, you have no chance."**

**At the tiefling's words Thraxus stood, giving the large devil blood a sharp rather spiteful glare, "my soldiers are prepared to face anything tiefling. These devils are going to fall to their own fates this day and we will be victorious I assure you this."**

**Ravnos groaned before glancing back at Kai, the other tiefling could only shrug leaving Ravnos bitter and frustrated. Slamming his fist into the table and watching it shatter into splinters Ravnos looked back at Thraxus, "You send your soldiers straight to their deaths Thraxus, they have no idea what they're up against and neither do you."**

**saying that Ravnos turned and still upset left the commander's tent with Kai following close behind. Behind Ravnos, Kai dodged soldiers preparing to fight as he tried to keep up with the wayward tiefling, "There isn't anything that can be done then?" he asked as Ravnos turned down a line of tents. Ravnos stopped with a sigh, "Kai we haven't any means to destroy the devils. They cannot be simply run through by the weapons available to these soldiers, and the dragons have not shown themselves." the tiefling turned his green eyes to the side as if in thought, "Atleast with them there would have been a chance to stave the devils off."**

**Kai nodded in agreement as he looked toward the sky, "So do we fight?"**

**Ravnos looked back at his companion, "I can't leave them to die." Was all he said as he continued on his path.**

**At the fire Drizzt sat with both Cattie and Shela, he knew this was not the best of ideas as the devils were not so easy to destroy. And it was his fidgeting with Twinkle that lent Cattie to start conversation with her drow companion.**

**"You seem tense Drizzt, what has ye britches in a knot?" she asked as she twinged her bow's string. He shook his head before responding, "I don't see how this is going to accomplish anything, too many are going to die." his words trailed off slightly in shame, "They walk into a death trap and don't care to realize it."**

**"All war is a death trap Drizzt." Cattie responded as her bow string vibrated between her fingers and satisfied she placed the weapon to her side, "Who's to say how this one will end?"**

**He looked at her with a solem look in his lavender eyes, "It won't be good."**

**He had survived so much in his life and now even the drow was a bit uncertain of the outcome of this fight, and whether or not he or his companions would survive till the end. Why would Alustriel send them to their deaths like this, Drizzt could not fathom a reason. The sound of footsteps quickly ended their conversation as Ravnos and Kai arrived to join them, Drizzt saw the obvious look of disdain on the taller tiefling's face but kept silent his lips, it was clear that he wasn't the only one with the knowledge of how deadly this battle would become.**

**"They're gathering their arms." Ravnos muttered in both an angry yet solemn tone, "all joining the battle are asked to prepare as soon as possible."**

**"Prepare to die that is." Kai muttered cutting the larger tiefling's words short. Ravnos glared at Kai for only a moment then turned his attentions away, "We do not control this battle Kai, all we can do is try and aid as much as possible..."**

**"They have to save themselves." Drizzt interupted as he rose to his feet to meet the tiefling, "I don't bear the knowledge of our enemy that you do Ravnos, but I do know they have no chance with what weapons are given them."**

**To this Ravnos was silent, pretending to busy himself instead the tall tiefling removed his blades, checking them edgewise before re sheathing each and every one. **

**"They can't be let to die!" Shela called out as she raced to Ravnos' side, took hold of his forearm and pulled him to look at her, "Didn't you warn them!!?"**

**"As best I could." Ravnos replied his green eyes not matching her own gaze. His clawed fingers gripped tighter against direwrath's sheath as he held the weapon closer, "there is only so much I can do Shela, they are under the command of a fool and he will be the death of them, I can't stop that."**

**"And it's all my fault." Shela responded with a dry tone. This realization hit her heart like a piercing dart and the girl very reluctantly glanced up to Ravnos. The tiefling did not meet her gaze, instead he kept his eyes forward so he did not have to face her sorrow, and so she did not see the solemn visage he kept on his own face.**

**"No it's not your fault, none of this was of your doing Shela." he whispered gently, the baatorian accent giving his tone an exotic sound, "Don't put yourself to blame, sometimes chaos rears it's ugly head even in the light of kindness."**

**Ravnos sighed then gave a shrill whistle, summoned by this call Risen trotted to his master and stopped before the large framed tiefling. Even the horse trembled with angst upon the oncoming battle. As Ravnos took the reins and heaved himself up into the saddle Shela ran to him, putting her hand against his leg she looked up at him, "You will return... won't you?"**

**"I don't make promises that I cannot keep." he replied and gently kicked Risen's sides with his heels. The horse took the command trotting away leaving Shela to watch in sadness as the tiefling rode into the fray of armored soldiers.**

**A hoarde of armored warriors and mounts ranging from hell equines to large dog like beasts grinning with venemous teeth sat vigilantly upon the plain, watching their enemy with hateful eyes and salivating at the thought of bloodshed. The army of the hells was large, but he knew that this was merely a small portion of them, Adriara held more power then this. And she took advantage of all her resources.**

**Ravnos sat atop his mount looking out at the stronghold searching for any sign of Ixian. This army before him held only one general a strange concept for the tiefling but he wouldn't allow that to interfere with his focus, though he couldn't fathom that Adriara would allow one legion to declare victory in her name. No she wasn't that stupid, and she wouldn't allow just the most minute of chances that her army would be defeated.**

**From ahead Ravnos could hear a grouping of barbarians boasting about how they would end up killing these creatures. He listened to their plans of head long attack and could hardly believe that they were that naive to the ways of devils, none of them held any sort of hellfire prevention, no rings, no weapons, nothing. He himself wished that his companions had such magical items for themselves, but to find such things would be almost impossible. Right then his senses began flaring and the tiefling stopped Risen gazing at the skies above him. He knew that the moment was close, Ravnos could feel the enemys' breathing quicken knowing the creatures were far more anxious to spill blood then he was. At his side Drizzt and Cattie waited, for Ravnos it was somewhat odd to find himself fighting beside a drow elf. But if they survived this the tiefling kept a promise to himself to let the elf know where his true feelings lie, he held no disgust for Drizzt, instead he felt proud to fight beside him.**

**"They seem to know they're going to win this war." **

**Hearing this Ravnos looked at Drizzt with a wayward glance, "All too well." he replied cryptically causing Cattie to gasp beneath her breath. She turned to the tiefling, "something feels out of place, do you feel it tiefling?"**

**"Many things about this are wrong but I can't place what. Though it's peculiar that we're facing merely one legion, and a rather weak one at that."**

**"Weak?" Drizzt exclaimed with some shock as he eyed the enemy army closely, "How are they weak?"**

**The tiefling raised his arm and pointed to the front line, "There do you see those rather gnarled looking beasts?"**

**Both Cattie and Drizzt nodded so Ravnos replied with the same, "They aren't created for battle, but for servitude... The front line is nothing more then stall muckers and hard laborers. And there." the tiefling's claw tipped finger motioned behind the front line to the calvary, "They will give this army some trouble, mounted on those flaming horses are some of the most malicious of soldiers in the Baatorian army. Though we're lucky there's only one pit fiend, if luck is what you would wish to call it."**

**"Lucky my arse." Kai muttered and Ravnos smirked back.**

**Suddenly interupting the tiefling's words came the call of Thraxus, he was going to push the first attack. Ravnos kept Risen steady as the army consisting of different races began their march toward the enemy, he felt it a bad idea to make the first move. They would be smart to watch and wait, see just what their enemy was planning.**

**Ravnos quickly held his arm out to stop his friends, ****"****The devils have something else planned.****"**** he told them reaching for his weapon, ****"****Keep an eye out, these creatures can be tricky.****"**

**Just as he had finished the warning a black shadow loomed over their heads. From above a large winged beast swooped down closer to the warriors, he made a dive for the back of the group and rushed up to the front hoping to scare the beasts that they rode into stampeding. The tall red haired tiefling saw the dragon****'****s move before it happened, he turned to his companions, ****"****Cover your horses heads with something. The dragon wishes to frighten them!****"**

**Ravnos threw over his cloak as he leaned close to Risen****'****s back, the dragon flew by and In front of him the other groups were having problems with their horses and many were thrown from the frightened equines.**

**Seeing this Dirge landed a few feet from the fallen warriors, it was in his race****'****s blood to avoid full on battle, but to Dirge this was the best part. Watching the warriors he picked out which ones he would like to try first, then he held his wings high as he lurched his long lizardlike neck forward to charge head long at the already attacking soldiers. The dragon barely felt the hammers and axes being shoved strongly into his body, for the weapons themselves no matter the strength of their wielder, could not break through his tough scales. One Barbarian, a leader he presumed, stood before him rushing in to shove his axe deep through Dirge****'****s chest. Taking a deep breath the black dragon held his head back as a shot of green acid came from his jaws and soon the barbarian was nothing more then bones in the ground.**

**"****Ravnos, they****'****re getting killed out there!****"**** Cattie yelled in horror as the warriors and soldiers became victims to the large dragon.**

**He saw this but knew there was nothing that could be done. **

"**There****'****s nothing we can do Cattie, what do you intend we do against that beast?****"**

**"He's right." Drizzt added but his fingers fumbled with the sheaths and both his blades found their way into his hands anyways, "But we can atleast distract the blasted thing and allow them to escape."**

**"With the devil army on their heels.." Ravnos muttered casting Drizzt a cross look as he pulled his hornblade out and turned Risen, "If they should have even the most remote chance at escaping this we need to interfere now." the tiefling held his weapon close to his side as he turned his head to his companions, "Or the devils will run them over in an instant."**

**"Then we fight." **

**Kai looked at the drow and rolled his eyes. Always trying to look on the bright side of things wasn't going to work this time, Kai'lair knew this was going to hurt so with a sigh he too pulled his weapon at the ready and turned his mount towards the dragon's chaos. Cattie nodded and pulled her bow.**

**Her head hurt and stomach felt queasy at the sight of the barbarian****'****s violent deaths but turning away from the carnage she followed Ravnos away.**

**From behind them another rider appeared, small in frame and riding a deep bay she hesitantly retrieved a sword that was far too large for her to handle and feigning her identity she rode out after the small group of companions.**

**Dirge was far too enthralled with the death around him that he failed to see Drizzt come to his left flank, but when Icingdeath's blade bit into an open piece of flesh on his thigh the dragon hissed and twisted his body to meet this new attacker. Seeing four small figures on horses riding around him the dragon's long maw turned upward to a smirk and he watched as the surviving soldiers fled into the mountains.**

**"You must be foolish mortals?" the great dragon hissed in draconic while raising his head upward and slamming a heavy claw into the earth.**

**Shrieking the dragon jumped forward. Ravnos was behind his friends when he saw Dirge moving at them, he could hear the creatures long breaths as the dragon gained ground. Nodding Cattie and Kai to travel one way the tiefling kept his mount on a forward pace. Dirge kept his charge straight knowing he could easily smash both rider and beast into the ground should they continue their path, but he didn't expect the tiefling to turn his horse sharply. Nor did he expect the hint of electrical surges that emanated from the tiefling's sword. Catching the charges in his eye Dirge fumbled and slid in the dirt towards the tiefling, Ravnos saw this and pulled Risen to turn and with no command had the horse lunging away from the sliding dragon. **

**Risen****'****s dark red flanks were covered in sweat as the horse urged on, he could feel the dragon behind him, and horse sense kept him moving no matter what he would feel. Ahead of the animal were his herd mates, Kai's black mount neighed for his partner to push on so with a nicker the bay stallion flared his nostrils as he pulled the bit. Risen could feel the dragon fall behind but as he came to speed up the horse put his hoof into a hole and fell hard to his knees. **

**With a scream the horse raised up as Ravnos jumped down from the saddle, he barely had a chance to notice the horse****'****s knees before the dragon was upon him. Ravnos held his weapon in front of him as he kept himself between the dragon and Risen.**

**The tiefling stared at his draconic foe, he knew that he had a chance of atleast hurting the dragon before it killed him, if the beast didn****'****t charge it****'****s breath weapon.**

**Dirge just looked the tiefling over, Mephistopheles****'****s words going through his mind as a grimace formed on his jaws.**

"**You are brave for a tiefling.****"**** he hissed as a gurgling noise came from his great throat. Not wanting to show any fear Ravnos stood firm where he was, glancing over at his companions who had just noticed that he was not with them. As they were about to return he signaled them to stay.**

"**Mark me now dragon, it will be your life that I will crush this day.****"**

"**You mock me tiefling.****"**** Dirge replied stomping his great claws, ****"****One of your size cannot destroy a dragon such as myself.****"**

**Ravnos could see the dragon****'****s front leg was mishapen, pointing at it the tiefling smiled grimly up, ****"****You seem to have been bested before dragon,****"**

"**this is nothing tiefling, a temporary halt in my very existence.****"**** he answered as he raised his claw above the tiefling. Ravnos was quick to jump away as the large claw slammed into the ground he once stood on, with his reflexes firing the tiefling lifted his sword and shoved it into the dragon****'****s hand.**

**It screamed in pain as the tiefling removed the magical weapon, as he backed away to regain his senses the dragon hissed toward the tiefling.**

"**How...? what type of magic do you posses tiefling?****"**

"**The horn of a blue dragon! This weapon can cut your black heart in two!****"**

"**That will not happen!****"**** he hissed back rushing at the tiefling, before being slammed to the side. The force knocked the dragon****'****s breath away and Dirge looked to see who had done such a thing to him.**

**Ravnos too was pretty aghast at the sight of the opposer, a large bronze dragon, with glistening scales and wide eyes. He himself outweighed the black dragon by a couple hundred pounds, and centuries if by years.**

"**Stay out of my affairs chromatic!****"**** Dirge hissed raising to face the bronze dragon. But seemingly uninterested in the black dragon the other just stared at his brethren with ease. The second dragon grabbed the other****'****s tail and pulled him back. Rising in the air the bronze lunged back down on top of the younger, lowering his jaws forward near it****'****s head, ****"****You speak with a sharp tongue for one being so young, seems you need power to back your words.****"**

**flinging his front claw back Dirge began to feel a sharp hint of panic run in his heart, seeing that his nail dug where he intended within the opposing dragon****'****s face the younger black shoved his foe away standing once more in a defensive stance against the creature. ****"****Speak no more ancient one, your time has come to an end on this earth. although you may be much more powerful then me, I****'****ve still got youth on my side.****"**

"**Oh do you.****"**** came the response as the large bronze dragon gave a draconic smile towards the younger one. His eyes began to change color as a strange noise erupted from the brilliant creature****'****s throat, a static feeling could be felt by the others as he opened his jaws releasing his breath weapon on the younger dragon. Noticed by the black Dirge jumped out of the way of the weapon and returned fire with his own, this charge fell at the bronze dragon****'****s feet melting away the vegetation. The bronze looked down at the ground, then back up at his foe, ****"****Good shot dark one.****"**

"**Next time I will not miss.****"**

**Now he had to do something and fast, Dirge knew had no chance against this creature unless he used some tricks. Midair now the black dragon stretched his wings as his powers erupted from within himself, then there was darkness.**

**Silent the bronze dragon tried to feel for the location of the other but in the blackness his eyes were useless. ****"****You are at a disadvantage ancient.****"**** came a slithering hiss from all around him, the bronze had to take his fight to a new level now, the black was right.**

**Summoning his own strengths together the large beast gazed into the skies, and within a moment thunder and lightning fell across the darkness while rain began to pour down at a heavy speed.**

"**He****'****s going to flood the plain!****"**** Kai warned as he sat on his mount next to Drizzt, ****"****we****'****ve got to get every one to higher ground!****"**

"**That is your job Kai, I****'****ve got to help the bronze somehow. Get Cattie somewhere safe.****"**

**He looked at his silver haired friend with utter shock, ****"****Drizzt how are you going to do that? Are you crazy?****"**

**Sighing deeply the drow turned back to the tiefling. ****"****Kai, I****'****m able to see well in the dark now. The bronze cannot find the black in this shadow, I can.****"**** Shaking his head and wishing the elf well Kai couldn****'****t help but smile at Drizzt's boldness, before he allowed the elf to leave he pointed at Cattie who looked on worried, ****"****You know that she****'****s going to force her wrath upon you for this don****'****t you.****"**

"**Better her wrath then losing her tiefling, now go!****"**

"**Yeah.****"**** said the darker tiefling turning his horse away and taking Cattie's horse along with him, ****"****Just be careful.****"**

**Ravnos dodged any damage from the dragon battle and nearly literally pulled Risen away from the danger zone before he saw the devil army begin to march forward. Then a figure caught his attention in the distance, a small woman upon a horse frantically trying to ride away from the oncoming devils on hell mounts.**

**Setting direwrath blade down at his side Ravnos caught a riderless horse, calming the frenzied black he leapt into the saddle and with a gentle nudging charged the horse forward.**

**On her own Shela tried to protect her mount from the three hell hounds that were snapping at his white fetlocks. The bay horse startled early and was not making her escape any easier but she wasn't going to leave the frightened animal to the mercy of those fiends. Pulling gently against his bit she whispered against his neck to slow him but it was all to no avail, the horse barreled forth and heaving his 1200 pounds into the air as quickly as he could. Shela gave in, one glance back showed the devil army advancing and the hell hounds coming at the horse's heels, but when she turned forward her eyes widened in double shock. Her mount was moving too quick for his own good, ahead of them in the horse's very path lay a rather broken shard of stone. One that stood to the horse's breast high.**

**He wasn't going to be able to make the jump. In his fear the horse didn't care to slow down for the immense object that lay before him, instead he forced his burning muscles to work and took to the sky. He did well to cover the ascent, but it was in the descent where the bay stallion made his mistake. Shela held on for dear life as the horse's body flew over the stone and began to fall, his front legs hit the ground first taking all and double his body weight within the thin bones. But as his rear came to rest he shrieked and made a tumultous dip forward, both front legs crumpling beneath him as his head fell hard into the dirt. Before Shela could react they both were hurling towards the ground at a great speed.**

**Holding on as tightly to the beast as she could they finally both slammed into the ground. **

**Grabbing her head Shela crawled to a rise, her neck hurt and there were obvious sprains on her wrists but she wasn't worried for her own well being. The girl turned her attention on the wounded animal struggling to get to his four legged stance.**

**From afar Ravnos saw what was happening, he urged his mount to move faster not quite favoring this obsidian black beast from his own Risen. The black stallion shied when he saw the devil army in the short distance and Ravnos had to spin him in a circle to get the horse back to his focus, once the animal was near where the young woman fell from her horse he pulled back the reins.**

**Jumping from the animal****'****s back Ravnos quickly moved toward Shela weapon drawn when a meaty hell beast slammed him from the left and it****'****s master jumped down to face him. **

**Ravnos felt the broken rib right after the landing, gritting his teeth he pulled his sword back and weakly went to face his opponent.**

**Shela left her fallen mount and went to help Ravnos when something grabbed her from behind and held tightly around her neck. The strength of this creature was unbearable so she began to struggle when whoever it was pulled her close and whispered into her ear.**

"**You will make a delightful pet won****'****t you pretty one.****"**

**Ravnos saw the tall tiefling with Shela, he needed to help the young girl or all was lost, even his own cause.**

**Lunging for his dark haired son Ravnos almost made contact when another grabbed him and bit into his arm, causing him to drop the sword.**

**Ixian was quite please with what he had aquired, now the twins were in his grasp and all the hells could be broken loose and made free to roam the prime plane without fear of banishment. Toying around he ran a long claw through the locks of her soft hair as he watched his father attempt to fight off the many shadow beings that were now surrounding him, "You care about him don't you girl?" he asked relishing in the fear that seethed from Shela's very being, "he seems the popular fiend these days, already I've met another that feels emotions for the red maned fool."**

**She struggled but Ixian with one sharp tug easily gained control of the feisty young woman. With her in his control he glanced back to Ravnos and smirked with some disdain, ****"****Take the red haired one!****"**** he yelled commanding his creatures as he and another took the female with them.**

**Ravnos saw them leaving with the girl, growing angry the big framed tiefling slashed at the sentinent beings that were around him before he ran through them, taking a few out before he was hit in the back of the head just to fall unconcious.**

**The bronze dragon kept his senses heightened as he tried to keep up with the black dragons position, but in all the corrupted magic he could not. ****"****Your flood will do nothing to me Wyrm, or do you believe me weaker then I truly am.****"**

"**I do not make such mistakes Dirge!****"**

"**How did you know of my name?****"**** asked the black from behind him. It seemed the name paused his attacker giving the bronze an idea where he was. But still he could not see to attack himself. Giving a sneer the metallic dragon stood still, ****"****I know of you, and of your nest brother, we all know of your alliance with Mephistopheles of the Lords of the Nine.****"**

"**We make the alliance for our own vices ancient, the humans are nothing more then a puppet for us to lead.****"**

**A laugh erupted from teh elder dragon****'****s throat as he scoffed at Dirge's inexperience, ****"****You are the puppet Dirge, I know of the stone that he wields against you both. He will destroy you when your use is up.****"**

**As they spoke Drizzt, pushing through the waist deep flood water; snuck up to the standing bronze dragon. Keeping an eye on the black that moved ever so closer to the wyrm, with stealth on his side the black skinned elf stood before the giant creature and moved Icingdeath before him, with the frost driven abilities of his sword Drizzt then raised the weapon before the dragon.**

**His eyes were suddenly drawn to bolts of purple shaded electricity at his feet, the bronze dragon at first thought it a trick of his enemy, cautiously looking closer he saw that it was a drow elf who caused the lights.**

**Changing his dialect the dragon leaned closer to the elf, ****"****You are in a dangerous place dark one. Why do you stand here?****"**

"**Because I have the ability to see through his darkness dragon! I can show you where he is.****"**** Drizzt explained to the immense creature.**

"**Oh can you.****"**** quipped the bronze dragon, ****"****Hold on to my horns, We will take down the beast then.****"**

**As Drizzt jumped onto the dragon it turned and raised it****'****s wings, catching a breeze, when it was safely above the ground it paused for a moment.**

"**Do you have companions?****"**

"**Yes, and they are in the caves now.****"**

"**Good.****"**** Replied the dragon as another strange staticy noise began to rise from within himself.**

"**Turn left!****"**** Drizzt yelled as the black dragon lunged for the bronze, but with a flash the elder let go his breath weapon at the ground before the other****'****s feet. At first Dirge laughed at the dragon****'****s bad aim once more, then he felt strange as tingly sensations rose through his legs and into his great body. Foam flowed from his mouth as the dragon****'****s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell into the water still.**

**From above the bronze gazed at the still flowing water, and soon it sank deep into the ground. **

**As he landed Drizzt leapt from his skull, going to examine the dead dragon****'****s corpse. The living dragon seemed quite pleased with his kill, ****"****Well he gave me something to boast about eh' elf.****"**** Groaning from the creature****'****s burning flesh Drizzt kicked it****'****s head to make sure there was no life left there. **

**Upon seeing the devilish army take out his entire front line in a clean swoop, Thraxus called a retreat and the soldiers were heading away though after leaving Cattie's side Kai'lair and Drizzt looked for Ravnos. It was when Risen limped toward them did they get the sudden apprehension of having to realize that the large tiefling may not have survived the fight.**

**Rael was silent as he rode his lathered grey gelding up to them, ****"****They have been captured but are alive, come we must leave for now.****"**** he had seen the fight between the tiefling and the devils, but he could not give aid.**

"**We can****'****t leave them!****"**** Kai'lair argued but Rael stopped him, ****"****We will come back, but we must get help.****"**** he said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ravnos had been watching the two guards from where he stood against the bars since he had gained conciousness, the look in his green eyes was enough to show his intent should he find some freedom from his captors. The prison was not as intricate as the one that held him on Avernus but even with the ruins of stone and cracking pillars it did it's job well enough, added with the strength of the manackles that were now cutting into the tiefling's wrist.**

**He rubbed the sores as he contemplated his next move, though the big tiefling made sure to keep himself near the two unconcious girls sharing his dismal cell.**

**The door opened revealing the whispers of two voices, one was young but heavy with death and the other held a familiar hint of poison to the tiefling's own ears. Ravnos did not back away from the bars as his visitors soon stood before him.**

**"You should know better Ravnos." **

**Her voice was poison to his ears that caused Ravnos to part his lips so ominously, and when Adriara took a place before him he did not back down nor did he show any disdain about her presence. **

**When he did not speak Adriara sighed, uncaring for any ill intent he may hold for her she pressed closer to the bars with a smile, "Ahh the silent tongue now Ravnos, you've no welcoming words for the mother of your own bitch?"**

**His green eyes narrowed as they cast her a deathly glance but still Adriara didn't waver, and her lips turned upward with a malicious grin, "Then so be it, not that I want you for your silver tongue anyways Ravnos. Rather there are other attributes you contain that I hold dear."**

**His eyes glared.**

**"I will forgive my wayward general Ravnos, relieve him of his pale life and give him the glory he once shared with me. All you have to do is submit, give in and stand with me against our new enemy. Face down these miniscule fools in the name of Bel, Ravnos, destroy them and become your true self once more." Adriara slid her small hands down the bars of the cell until her one hand fell on the magical lock that kept the doors solid and closed.**

**Ravnos watched her closely always untrusting of his elder mother, did she think he would be so easy to sway? Illuminating green eyes narrowed menacingly as the lock dissipated and Adriara stepped backward allowing the door to open. He was not to willing to join her whims, Ravnos sneered from within the darkness of the cell as his clawed hands wrapped around the bars around the Palidin, "My true self?" he asked the darkness of Baatorian dialect in his ominous voice, "Adriara you really know so little about me to assume that the monster who had become of me so long ago is my true self?"**

**He wasn't hesitant as he stepped before her, his stature overshadowing her own as his long red hair fell in locks about his handsome face, "How naive for an elder.." This insolent reaction on his part made the tall erinyes devil smirk with some spite in her burning eyes, and yet Adriara did not relent. Raising her hand up and moving her index finger side by side she pressed closer to the built tiefling, so close that she nearly left her breath upon his bare chest.**

**"You speak of naievety Ravnos and yet you don't take a look at where it lies in you." her hand slid across his collarbone then down the line of his breast before nicking the skin and leaving a trail of blood behind, "We have something that might interest you my general, come look..."**

**"What?" Ravnos thought to himself as he watched Adriara step back and motion for one of her own guardians to retrieve something for her. He saw a glint of metal and tilted his head curiously as Adriara came back to him, this time with a jewel in her own claw. When she laid it out before him Ravnos immediatly bared his fangs and glared her direction.**

**"Gremis, what have you done with him?"**

**"I have done nothing to him Ravnos.." she said her voice trailing off as she made sure to hold the bloody piece of gold for him to see, "but his killer bears my own blood." she paused and threw the chain at the tiefling. Ravnos caught it up with one swipe, and she smiled, "and your own."**

**"Ixian." he hissed as he clenched the jewel within his strong grasp.**

**  
Adriara nodded, "He died like a coward Ravnos, such a worthless beast anyways." That comment drove through him and Ravnos lunged for the erinyes, almost digging his claws into her devilish flesh if it hadn't have been for the intrusion of her two guardians. As the devils beat the tiefling down to his knees Adriara stepped before him, lowering herself just enough to take hold of his chin and force him to look up at her. When his angry gaze met her own she smiled, "Don't be so quick to find your revenge Ravnos, you'll change your mind before the end."**

**Adriara saw that the look Ravnos gave was of sorrow, and this made her dark heart happy, whatever it took to pain her daughter's son is what she would do. "My army has taken residence within the ruins of Hellgate Keep Ravnos, there is a force coming from Silverymoon intent on driving us back to the hells."**

**He sneered as he looked at her, "It would be for the best." Ravnos commented swiftly, "And for the fool who had the gall to open the portal and allow you wretched fools to this plane, I would gut him from chin to belly..."**

**"His eviceration can be your doing Ravnos." Adriara cut in, "If you forget this foolish life and become what you are, a child of devils."**

**"My father was no devil." **

**"Your father was an unexpected bump in our bloodline, and he was weak. That is why I forbid him from contact with you. The fool would have ruined you Ravnos, he would have made you weak."**

**For a few seconds Ravnos said nothing, his hand gently resting against Myria's soft cheek as he looked down at her, gentle? How could something like him become gentle?**

**"I must have been gentle then Adriara." his voice took on a darker tone as the tiefling slowly turned his head to look up at Leedra, "Seems the gentle are easy to manipulate."**

**Leedra cast an evil smirk at the one she had and still wanted, jealousy burned in her eyes as she watched his caring for the other girl, "I was manipulated Ravnos, by you."**

**Shaking his head Ravnos glared at her, "So this is my fault, you're spite for what you once were? Leedra I wanted to look for you..."**

**"And so you found me." Leedra interupted him rudely as she glanced to Myria, "Ravnos. what we had you twisted, I have to do what befits my survival but I will not turn you away." she held her hand out to him, "Adriara will make sure we remain together."**

**"Has Adriara told you everything." Ravnos said as he rose to his feet standing over Leedra and Adriara and dwarfing them in size, "has she told you about our little relationship. Has she indicated that she stakes claim over me and that it is not our union that she wishes to continue."**

**"She..." Leedra was dumbfounded, Ravnos had never truly spoken of his relationship with Adriara. They were actually together in such a way?**

**"Adriara has not taken a mate yet? Have you?" Both looked at Adriara. Giving a casual grin the she devil shook her head, "come now Ravnos, you can have all that you desire. Join me once more and we can rule this plane as Asmodeus rules the hells.."**

**"Asmodeus is just as much a fool as the others." Ravnos hissed in insult.**

**His soul turned black as the younger tiefling lunged for Adriara with the intent to kill. But before he could even lay a claw on the elder Ravnos felt sharp shocks speed through his body causing him to go completely numb, so he fell to his knees helpless to do any more. Leedra knelt down in front of him, taking his chin and lifting his head up to face her, "You would be wise to not fight this Ravnos, give in and become the general you were meant to be."**

**Ravnos did not look at her, instead he tried to focus on getting movement back but for some reason he just couldn't do anything. **

**Then as Adriara stood over her general another jolt of electricity flowed through his muscles and he was gone.**

**An hour passed...**

**Myria sat in the cold stone room shivering from the chill, bounding her to the walls were large log chains attached to a pair of shackles and also a collar around her neck. She felt pain and a sticky substance from what had to be blood which flowed out of her wounded wrists. Her only light within this room was a torch at the far end of the cell so she couldn't figure out where she was or who had taken her, but in her fear she huddled near a wall. Even though Myria was in her own pain she worried for others, for Brutus, especially for Ravnos. The last thing she remembered seeing was the tall tiefling kneeling before the other tiefling and Leedra, poor Leedra how could she have done that to him?**

**It seemed like hours that the two girls were sitting in that small room alone until the door opened and from the darkness Ixian came in. Immediatly Myria jumped up and tried to hit the tiefling but Ixian was much quicker then she and he moved before coming in and taking her by the neck for her action.**

**As his grasp tightened around her small throat Myria coughed but still she was not afraid to look straight into the large Baatorian's ember eyes. Ixian knew she was trying to show her strength, but he knew the truth, he knew she was weak and scared.**

"**Not so fast woman." he growled, the roughness in his tone only mirrored the harsh treatment he gave Myria, "I bring news, and it would be of some interest to you."**

**"Let her be!" Shela cried out when she noticed the panic in Myria's eyes but this only urged Ixian on and he pressed Myria's back against the wall, his own body moving against her. "Quiet light blood, you'll get your time soon enough." he gave a warning glance to Shela before leaning in close to Myria's face. Her eyes closed tight as he nipped at her neck stopping when his dark lips met her own. She trembled under his grip, against his muscular form as he smirked, "Your red haired pet has been persuaded to join an even greater cause.."**

**Both girls in the midst of a gasp let out one name.. "Ravnos?"**

**Quickly Myria looked at Shela, a curious yet upset gaze set upon the other girl and she began to wonder why Shela had become so attached to the tall tiefling.**

**Thoughts began to circle within her mind. On the other hand Shela herself caught her tongue and tried to stop her words, cupping her hands over her mouth and looking away from Myria. She knew the feelings the two had for one another...**

**Ixian didn't notice as he ordered his guard to bring Shela to him. Letting Myria fall to his feet he turned his attention on the young half celestial child, the burning in his eyes even more hideous then before.**

**He stood far above the trembling young girl, before harshly reaching down and taking hold of her wounded arm, ****"****You are lucky girl, both of you are." Shela trembled at his grasp and Ixian smirked at her fear. Pushing her into the arms of a waiting devil guard he licked his dark lips, "Despite my matriarch's wishes I do intend on keeping certain objects for my own desires."**

**When he placed a fingertip to her neck Shela gasped, trembling even more when his finger slid down her chest. Myria knew his wishes and began struggling against the devil holding her,**

"**That will never happen tiefling! I****'****ll cut you before then.****"**

**Ixian once again turned to Myria, ****"****I love your ferocity female, a worthy thing to have in a pet.****"**

"**What are you going to do to us?****"**** Asked Shela weakly. **

**The tall tiefling cracked his neck, ****"****You girl are to be the bearer of a new darkness in this world. And you.****"**** he said turning to Myria, ****"****I****'****ll keep you for pleasure.****"**

**His words bid ill omen to both girls and they became silent thus pleasing the tiefling.**

**Once again flashing a wicked grin the big tiefling turned his back to leave, but as he got to the door he stopped, **

"**Oh and you'll be given some entertainment this night, your red haired savior is going to greet his end tonight.****"**

**The two girls watched him leave, fear dwelling up in their souls.**

**Ravnos was led down the hallway and as both him and his ungainly entourage passed by a darkened corridor a careful set of eyes watched their decent down a long flight of stairs. Heredon was surprised by the sudden appearence of his own son, but in that shock there was some happiness and a hint of gladness after all Ravnos was here not on his own will it seemed, by the manackles around his wrists. That meant his son had no wish to serve the erinyes nor the devils in their schemes, but it also meant his fate was sealed. The drow necromancer slipped through the darkness and followed the trio as silent as pitch until they came to the bottom of the decent, where a large wooden set of doors awaited them. He heard another group of voices so he ducked behind some old barrels and watched greenish blue eyes locked on his son, and the devils that held him.**

**From down the opposite hallway came another devil, this one covered in chains and prodding a smaller framed figure before it. Heredon let out a breath as he saw the small female halfling being pushed toward the others and when she fell he had the urge to step out knowing the devils would not be so kind to any show of weakness that she gave.**

**He was right.**

**The chain devil reached down and with one claw lifted the halfling back up to her feet, "Get on with you." he hissed in Baatorian as she stumbled to regain her footing. The drow stayed his position despite his best wishes and watched as the large doors began to open ever so slowly. **

**Adriara stood in his throne room staring at the door across from him, beside her stood a tall winged warrior with long black hair and brimstone eyes. The warrior stared with hatred at the doorway before folding his wings and turning his head to look at his mother, "So this is the fool you spoke about all those years. Doesn't seem like much."**

**"Oh Ixian." Adriara chimed with a malicious glee, "He has softened from his foolish venture to the material plane. Never mind that he is and always will be of Outsider blood." She turned her head gazing at her handsome son, "Maybe he can teach you a thing or two."**

**Ixian growled under his breath gazing straight ahead, "The worthless dug makes a wrong move, and I'll rip him apart."**

**"you will not do him any harm unless I give you the right. Ixian this is your father, and he is your general."**

**"I take orders from pure tainted blood, not from weak tieflings." One more growl left the big warrior's dark lips before he stepped pass his mother, "Keep him away from me and we won't have a problem."**

**Adriara smirked at her son's defiance, he had taken much from Ravnos. From his height, to his natural build, and his temper. She could not promise anything only that should the two clash it would not be such a nice sight, "Ixian you will obey me...or else."**

**He stopped near the doorway glancing back at Adriara from over his shoulder with a sneer before he pushed out the door and the room.**

**Staring into darkness as he was trapped in a strange room to his own, Ravnos slammed a fist into the wall. Cringing and hissing venom, blood splurted from his skin as he pulled his hand back growling and sputtering hateful words toward Adriara. Opening his hand he glanced down at the sigil that was now burned into his flesh. It was new, so new in fact he still smelled the taint of burning flesh and felt the sting of pain it had caused.**

**The mark began to glow when there was a rush of heat that caused Ravnos to rest his back against the wall, that mark was turning him back. What did Adriara do to him?**

**In vain he fought to scratch the mark away but as more pain would come Ravnos felt the need to cause more, the scent of blood was invigorating to him as he clawed at the mark more and more. Ravnos was losing himself...**

**Leedra walked in at that moment as though in mid thought. Standing not far from the she devil the vampress glanced at the door, "Is he changed yet?"**

**The elder turned her gaze to the female, "Bring the girl and we shall see." **

**Soon Gera arrived struggling against her bonds and two of Adriara's warriors opened the doorway. Trying to figure out what was happening Myria reached for the she devil, "What's going on?"**

**Adriara pushed her away and stood back, "You are going to be an experiment my dear."**

**She screamed as they threw her into the room and shut the door, from a seeing pool they watched inside the cell.**

**Myria turned around, she could barely see what was inside so cautiously she put her hands forward and felt through the darkness, then a noise caught her attention. At first he was a dark shadow that loomed over her in the darkness but then in excitement she saw Ravnos head down by a far wall, not thinking of any immediate danger in the tiefling she ran to him and called his name. To her despair Ravnos raised his head to look at her, his eyes were emitting evil and he bared his white fangs with an evil callous smile, "Myria, come here I want to see you."**

**She backed away from him, "Ravnos what's gotten into you?"**

"**Why do you ask!" he said in an instant standing right before her, she lashed out defensively by grabbing a rock and hitting him in the head, then as he was stunned she ran into the catacombs that were in this room. **

**Trying to keep her balance the girl pushed through the darkness, behind her she could hear him call her name, atleast she could pinpoint his location. Her fears were deep but still her fight was not over. After stumbling in the darkness she fell against the end of the road, a wall. There seemed to be no way out of this place and she was left in there with him.**

**"Myria, why do you run from me?" he asked callously from the tunnels knowing exactly where she was, but he was having some fun toying with her, "You know I will find you, running is just going to hold off the inevitable!"**

**Myria ran to another wall leaning against it, her hands grabbing at the slippery surface while slowly she made her way through the tunnel. Trembling in fear she tried to hold the tears back, then she felt someone behind her. **

**As she slowly began to look back knowing the truth as Ravnos stood calm behind her, his green eyes glowing through the darkness. Quickly she tried to run but he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall, in her body Myria felt broken ribs, barely able to breath the human girl struggled to make some space between her and the tall tiefling who hunted her down like an animal. Finally she reached the cell door trying to get some help from the outside as behind her Ravnos made his way towards her like a mindless carnivore not seemingly in a hurry.**

"**Please help me!!!" She screamed hysterically until she felt that he was right behind her. Too tired to flee anymore Myria turned around to accept her fate. Fear filled eyes looked into those full of darkness as Ravnos sneered brushing his hand against her cheek to feel her tremble, the way she was shaking enlightened him, "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt." he said to her as he gazed down her entire body. She moved and he shoved her back angrily, "Trying to run are you? I love the game Myria, but it does get boring after a while." his hand slid down her stomach and the look on his face turned, "Now are you going to submit like a good little girl? Or am I going to have to make this hurt ever worse."**

**She sniffled, her eyes filling with tears as his hand slid about her body. Each time his nail raked across her bare flesh she tensed up and he would grin, why was he finding pleasure in her pain? This couldn't be Ravnos...**

**In haste Ravnos lifted her up by the neck then shoved himself closer to her digging his right handed claws into her tender side. She screamed from the pain as he smiled, "You can cry as loud as you wish." he hissed turning her head to the side. His tongue slid up her neck and he snickered so evilly causing Myria to close her eyes tight. Then she felt his sharpened teeth drive into her flesh until her screams became gurgling noises.**

**There was a strange burning sensation, one that overcame the physical pain he was causing her and Myria's struggle became weaker and weaker. It was almost as if he were ripping away at her essence, her very being and in truth he was. Ravnos was born of a half devil, he did contain the dark things that made his mother's evil heritage. And he did have the ability to devour a soul.**

**But as Myria felt the strange tingling of her soul dwindling away Ravnos pulled away from her.**

**He wasn't going to take her everything, not just yet...**

**Outside of the cell Adriara saw the blood splash onto the out ground from the bars in the cell, her general had finally returned.**

**Hours later Ravnos stood before Adriara as two servants placed his armor. She would not waste time, there were armies that needed to be led, and wars that were just dying to be won. Adriara was never known for her patience and so Ravnos was prepared to fight.**

**Ravnos did not face Adriara as the armor was put on him, he despised the erinyes to some extent. Memories of what had taken place before this were burned out of him and she was certain that he was well under her control. Adriara proudly gazed at her grandson, her general, her deadly pet. An almost exact killer as herself the red haired tiefling was a strong adversary and now after his bloodlust was forced out of him he was an even deadlier warrior. When the last piece of armor was in place Ravnos looked up and Adriara stood to face him.**

"**Take no prisoners my general, our enemies deserve nothing but death." the elder commanded handing Ravnos a large sword, "Cover the ground in the blood or our foe."**

"**You will not be disappointed." Ravnos hissed bowing his head and walking out of the room.**

**Alone in her cell Myria regained consciousness it had been half a day since the attack and although her body was going through millions of changes she felt sore and shocked at the large bruises that covered her stomach. Feeling her sore neck she touched the large gash that was left by Ravnos, he was rough but the wound was placed so that it would not be fatal. There were memories of the attack, of him above her, of the hatred in his eyes... Not wanting to think about it anymore she looked up and her eyes began to focus, the door then opened and she couldn't see who had walked in. **

**As she sat up in her fear she saw that it was Ravnos, he stopped a foot away from her and looked down at her, blood covering his armor. She wondered where it could have come from?**

"**Stand up." he commanded harshly. Not wanting to be put through any more unnecessary pain Myria weakly stood up to face the tall tiefling, but she would not say a word to him, no more.**

**He grabbed the chains that held her and broke them, then took her arm and dragged her behind him down a long hallway and to a room. There he pulled off her chains, "You do not belong in a cell. But if you try to escape I will make sure you never do it again." he hissed as he stared her way, then as if stopping himself he turned and left the room. From the window Myria could see the entire courtyard of Hellgate Keep the place that she was imprisoned in.**

**As he walked down the hallways it was Leedra who stopped him, she gave him a wry fanged grin as she allowed her fingers to fall beneath the leather he wore, "Don't worry yourself about that one Ravnos. Remember, do you remember what we had... I have not changed my hunger for you.."**

**Ravnos closed his eyes at her touch, "You are different." dark eyes glared then at the vampress as Ravnos tried to understand why something within him forced anger against this woman.**

**But he could not grasp anything.**

**There was no disgrace in the devil society, Ravnos had Leedra pressed against the wall as he took her, and with deep wanting gasps she opened herself up to his desire.**

**Myria closed her eyes and turned away from her door, she saw Ravnos take Leedra, and her heart had suffered enough.**

**Long days had passed since she had last seen Ravnos and Myria was busy working to figure out a way that she could escape. The doors themselves were heavy, and escape through the window was impossible at such a height. That if she could get by the many devils trekking the land below.**

**As the girl thought she heard an uproar. Curious she went to the window looking down where she saw Adriara and Ravnos standing on the damaged steps looking down at a large group of warriors, they were going to war.**

**This was her chance, taking a small pin she went to the door and started to play with the lock. It took her a few minutes until she had finally heard the click. Listening for any noise she heard none so thinking it was safe she opened the door.**

**Silence does not always mean safety and Myria would learn that soon enough. The girl was shocked to see a form before her and gasping she tried to run back but Ravnos had alread grasped her by the throat. Growling in anger the big tiefling threw her down onto the bed, "I knew I couldn't trust you!"**

**he hissed in a threatening way as she moved away from him. Taking her again by the arm he viciously put a collar shackle around her neck, "Then you will come with me!" **

**"I...I can't." was her plea as he forced her to stand, "Please.."**

**There was an odd reaction from him for only a second, then the rage returned and she almost fell to her knees from the pain in his grasp as he pulled her out of the room, "You wanted to leave this room, then I grant you that wish."**

**Myria struggled against the tall male as he took her out of the castle, he pushed her into another devil who lifted her onto an awaiting mount as Ravnos got up into his saddle and they rode out of the courtyard. **

**Myria remained silent and scared as she sat atop her mount right next to her master. For his first bit of business as Adriara's pet general Ravnos was sent to interrogate some captive soldiers from Alustriel's forces. **

**But to Myria's dismay and utter fear Ravnos was not much of a talker in this new personality. It was here that she realized.**

**There was so much hate...**

**The men were forced to their knees before the tiefling. Myria looked on with sadness and fear as the men glanced up at her, they must have been wondering what she was doing with these dark beings?**

_**All she wanted was freedom for both her and Ravnos.**_

**"What would we do with these fools?" asked a barbed devil as he pushed the point of his blade closer to the back of a man's neck waiting for his general to answer. Dismounting his beast Ravnos stepped across the muddy ground before them. Looking down at the men as if they were inferior beings then he himself was he growled unsheathing his sword to hold it before him.**

**For a few seconds Myria couldn't watch as Ravnos circled the armored men and elves, "Which of you bears leadership of this mess." he growled with discontent pausing his pacing, and when none of the men spoke forth the tiefling took one of them and forced him forward. His blade swiftly found rest against the man's neck, "Speak now and your souls will not be captured."**

**"Alustriel!." one of the soldiers yelled out.**

**"Bite your tongue Marcus."**

**"No." the one that had spoke up yelled back, "They won't kill us, they cannot. There are rules.."**

**Ravnos smirked his, boots sloshing in more mud as he stepped before the talkative one, "Alustriel, so this is her first strike. Being as ancient as she is one would think her strategy in battle would have improved, huh..." the blade of the sword raised up as Ravnos leaned closer to the one called Marcus, "She'll see her mistake soon, and now the question is. What do we do with you?"**

**"Y..you cannot kill us."**

**"Because of the laws of battle engagement right?" Ravnos chorted back then snickered, "Are you a fool, don't you realize we do not withold the laws of this plane. Therefore..."**

**With a raise of his fist the first soldier's head fell to the ground, rolling across the dirt and landing next to the hooves of Myria's mount. The horse stomped his hoof and almost bolted, Myria glanced at Ravnos and saw his smirk as he watched her reaction. Marcus and the other soldiers gasped as Ravnos turned back to them, "Now about those rules.." he said with a smile.**

**"Ravnos please!" **

**"Myria." he growled peeking back at her, "This is not your place.."**

**"But you, why are you doing this? Ravnos what have they done to you?"**

**"Raaxita." the tiefling hissed as one of his barbed soldiers rode up, "Take my pet back to her cage, she's getting on my nerves."**

**The devil nodded and as he took the reins of Myria's mount. Upon leaving the girl gave the men a sorrow filled look that meant in her sight, this black dawn was ever the true, and there was no hope left.**

**. A few strides away she heard the last scream, and looking back she saw Ravnos holding the head of one of the men up before throwing it to the ground like a piece of trash and nothing more. **

**Not long after Ravnos had joined the group once again, even smiled at the hateful look Myria had given him as he rode by her. That day she was forced to watch the bloodshed first hand. He wanted her to see what she should fear, and in some sick way, how powerful he was.**

**Myria cared nothing of his power. But as he rode on ahead of her she saw something that made her reel back placing a hand to her mouth and closing her eyes tight.**

**Today he did not fight but was callous in that he took the clan leader's head as a trophy on the ride back. **

**As her and her entourage neared the castle Myria noticed a set of familiar beasts running in the woods beside them, she recognized Riger and Jerackan almost immediatly.**

**Another of the devils saw Jerakan. Pulling out his bow and aiming it steady he was more then ready to kill the animal for a quick meal.**

**Myria stopped her mount .**

"**No don't kill her!" she yelled as Ravnos turned his steed, he saw the warrior pointing the bow and the white furred wolf who was now resting on her haunches as if she were trying to figure them out.. Not yet remembering the importance of this animal Ravnos ordered his warrior to stand down, "Why do you wish to protect that beast Myria?" **

**She had to think of something quick, "I want to keep her-up in the room with me. Please no more death today.." she explained shakily.**

**In what was a surprising gesture Ravnos turned his mount once again, "Someone capture that wolf and bring it to the Keep." **

**The wolf brought good company for the lonely girl, most of the days she spent playing with that mutt. She felt there was something special about this animal, not only was it a very understanding dog, but there was something else. It had been days since she had last seen Ravnos, from the rumors she heard going around he was actually staying with Leedra this bothered Myria much but there wasn't anything she could do about it. In her sorrow she dwelled only to have the dog to bring up her spirits. **

**As she pet the dog and stared out the window she heard noises in the hallway, running to look out of the small barred opening in the door she recognized Ravnos's voice, and that of Leedra's. They walked by her door ignoring her completely and down the hallway, Myria sensed the other female's flirtatious advances.**

**Why did she feel any jealousy towards this girl? And for him, yes before he had changed she would have but not now.**

**Sliding against the floor to the ground she sat as tears began to fall.**

**Another day passed and as she sat mindless looking out the window the dog played with an old piece of bone she had given her. In her sorrow Myria had not eaten anything for days, and it could be seen in her looks. **

**The door opened up and in came Ravnos, he looked over at the many plates of food intended for Myria, they were untouched and useless. **

**Near the window she did not move just kept her gaze outside.**

**As he got closer to her she finally spoke, "Tell me why am I here?" she asked in a weak tone. He stopped a bit away from her, "Because I want you here that's why." he told her annoyed with her attitude,**_** "And you would **_**do as I say."**

**In anger she turned to look at him, "I have no role in your world tiefling! My purpose is just to sit in this room and that's it?"**

**Slamming his fist into the table behind her Ravnos flashed his fangs, these questions were angering him greatly.**

"**Myria you don't need a purpose! All that you need to care about is that you belong to me!"**

"**To use for what?" she hissed back defiantly not caring for his threats, "I would be best slaving under one of your warriors then dying in here!"**

**Ravnos broke the table in half as he threw it into the wall, how dare she even suggest whoring herself to one of his warriors, "Nobody else can touch you but me!"**

"**Why?" she yelled not backing off of him, "You have Leedra, can't you let me be at peace!!"**

**Saying no more Ravnos fumed towards the doorway before he left he stopped by the uneaten food, "And you will start to eat! We will force you if that's what it's going to take."**

"**As you force me to do everything else!" she screamed as he slammed the doorway behind him leaving her alone in the room.**

**Ravnos enraged and frustrated stormed down the hallways but before he reached his destination Adriara stopped her grandson, and she was not alone, **

"**You know I can make her just as docile as Leedra." she informed. **

**Ravnos first laid eyes on the tall black haired warrior that stood beside her, the warrior felt so familiar to him though Ravnos had never met the devil before. **

**Ixian sneered, "The fool cannot even keep his harem straight, what good is he to us mother?"**

**"Ixian remember your place." Adriara hissed to her son as Ravnos gave her an odd look, "Ravnos do you not feel some bond with this one, he is a creation of your loins after all."**

**This news startled the tiefling and Ravnos looked back to Ixian sizing him up, "Why was I never informed."**

**"Because Ixian was meant for grand things Ravnos, your paths were not meant to cross."**

**"And I wish that we didn't" Ixian spat as his wings folded back tighter against him, "This fool has yet to prove himself worthy of anything."**

**"Prove something?" Ravnos growled back as he took a step forward, "What am I to prove to an ignorant whelp like you."**

**"Keep it up crimson one, and I'll gladly silence your annoying voice forever."**

**"He has your temper Adriara." Ravnos hissed as Ixian came closer to him, there was such a ominous tension in the room and Adriara began to get chills but as things were not meant to happen just yet the she devil took a stand. Pushing both big warriors back she smirked, "The both of you will learn to get along." she warned pushing Ixian back more before turning to Ravnos, "Would you wish to send your pet to the dungeons Ravnos?" **

**The red haired tiefling shook his head in response, "No I will take care of her myself." Ravnos groaned giving Ixian a last warning look before walking away. **

**Adriara watched until Ravnos was gone, sneering the elder pulled her large son with her as she went to the girl's room, forcing her way in. **

**Myria was sitting near the window when the she devil and her devilish son had entered her room. Myria screamed causing the dog to jump forward.**

**A proud loyal beast the canine lunged at the devils, intent on protecting the girl. But as his jowls were to bite soft flesh the dog fell hard to the floor and lay still.**

"**Stupid animal." Adriara hissed putting a sleep spell on the animal and moving towards Myria. Standing before the girl she smiled, "You seem to be fighting my general. Not clever on your front female, you would be smart to serve your master." she told her.**

**Ixian sneered as he stayed beside Adriara, strong arms folded over his chest and Myria saw his eyes looking her over, there was that look in his eyes... Her body began to shiver, "I...I'm not." she tried to explain but Adriara grinned devilishly.**

**"Ravnos tells me different my dear, Ixian you know what to do."**

**"Gladly." he hissed.**

**Myria felt her heart pounding within her chest as the strong devil soldier grabbed her arm. She struggled but he was far too strong, his wings spread out as he lifted her up growled then threw her to the bed Ixian followed shoving her down forcefully, as he pushed himself between her thighs.**

"**Now we will have to discipline you where my grandson fails." Adriara said giving Ixian the go ahead. He turned to the girl with a wicked grin and began tearing her clothes. Even Ravnos cared where his nails caught but this one allowed his nails to dig in wherever it was best. Myria let out a fearful gasp as he moved above her his long black hair falling over his strong shoulders and his fangs protruding between parted lips.**

**Her nightmare was again beginning.**

**When he had finally finished with her Adriara said nothing more as they left her room, leaving the girl in pain and shaking.**

**Before the door was closed completely Myria watched as the she devil and her son stopped near the door.**

"**He's been quite useful for your plans mother, do you think he will find out his true self?"**

"**I will try to keep him from it." Adriara replied.**

"**Then what will happen if he does, what will we do then?"**

**Non enthused talking about this to her favored son Adriara walked away, "Then I will destroy him myself."**

**Hearing what was being said from where she still lay upon the bloodied bed Myria's heart sank, how could a Adriara do such things to her own blood? Thinking fast Myria sat up slowly and painfully as the dog woke and came up to her, the animal laid her head down on the girl's lap in a comforting way.**

"**I need to find some help, if we don't get out of here we'll both be killed." she whispered as the poor dog began to whine as if she knew exactly what she was telling her.**

**The girl knew that the door would not be the way, her only hope was to find another way out, some other plan of escape. **

**And that help would come from an unlikely source...**

**The skies of Toril were bleak. A cold wind lit by the energy of a million spells blew pass his cheek but Ravnos kept his sight straight ahead where his focus lie.**

**From afar green eyes caught the show of a hundred or more mounted warriors, and triple that in mere footmen alone, but this new observations served little to sway the tiefling from his initial duty. Let the fools bring their best he figured, the devil would meet that with more.**

**As his newly aquired army looked up to him Ravnos sat atop his mount. Taking the thrill of the war into his heart and with such a large army under his command he could hardly wait for the battle to begin. Although Adriara had failed to tell him the true identity of his foe, still he was given their location and told to kill. All he knew was that they were of the good portion of surface dwellers, and that Alustriel was heading their attack.**

**Taking his orders seriously the tall tiefling ordered his army forward. Legions of mixed devils marched ahead an army meant to kill and to conquor.**

**From his place in the front of the army Ixian watched the back of his sire as he rode along, it would be so easy, so simple to rend the fool of his life. He would see what the general was capable of.**

**Heredon watched as his son led the army away. Closing his eyes the drow dared to hope that maybe his son was salvagable.**

**But he was willing to do what it took, no matter what, to make the devil go away.**

**No matter what it took.**

**In a moment of silence before the battle Ravnos gazed out at the creatures that they opposed, an army of absolute goodness which contained many creatures from the mortal plane, and also figures of a higher power, ones that gave the devils a run for their money. The only thing on their side was that the Archons and their warriors were few maybe they could be overcome easily. Raising his sword Ravnos ordered his army to move forward and so the battle was to begin.**

**Myria heard the loud sounds of battle, she knew who this fight included Ravnos was down there. Stopping Brutus she looked down the hill seeing the devils being decimated by what looked like Archons, creatures who completely destroyed evil in their own behalf, and tieflings were no match against one of these.**

**She watched in horror as the devil numbers dwindled as their failed attempt to destroy the army of good looked less and less unlikely.**

**The battle was around them and Ixian after removing the head of one archon and impaling another upon his sword turned to see Ravnos, he gave a sneer pulling his weapon free as he glanced upon his target.**

**Ravnos was shoved back and only when he looked back up did he see Ixian glaring down at him. "So now what?" Ravnos asked swinging his sword in a circle within his hand before stopping in before him.**

**"Now you prove yourself."**

**"Ever the determined one are we?"**

**Ixian sneered, "Always." was his reply as he lunged forward his sword clashing with that of his father's. Metal hit metal as the two continued to fight. One would gain ground stumble just as he was about to land a deadly blow thus allowing his opponent to get the upper hand. Warriors matched evenly in all, strength, and skill. With this even fight it seemed that their battle would not come to an end.**

**Ixian dodged left, cutting upward with his sword as his father's weapon sliced the air in a downward stroke intending to render the younger tiefling of his life's blood. But the target was missed as Ravnos sneered watching his sword slip down Ixian's blade.**

**"You're decent." Ravnos chided with gritted teeth as he took a step backwards, his sweat lathered mane of long red hair clinging tightly to his armored chest as he pulled his claws tightly around direwrath's handle. Not even the slightest enthused by the elder tiefling's comment Ixian folded his wings about his back, snarling as he shook his black mane behind his shoulders, "and you're just lucky." he remarked with sarcasm watching Ravnos' face sneer, there was a snap of the blade as Ixian took a step forward.**

**Around them both the archon army continued to battle the brute devils, blood of dark and light made the ground slick and wet as the forces converged.**

**Looking around at this Ixian smirked, "The light bringer's are failing their stand Ravnos. And so will you."**

**"You sound so sure Ixian, am I to be impressed?"**

**When the door to the room holding her captive began to shake Myria suddenly grew fearful. And then a familiar set of caring eyes formed from the shadows, Myria was ever greatful to see Jerackan.**

**The Astral wolf had been sent back by Ixian and Adriara but somehow she was able to return. And when the door opened she saw just who had done it.**

**Dark eyes gazed curiously at her as the robed figure stepped into the room, then went immediatly to her side. **

**His hair was silver, and long hanging down behind his shoulders. His skin was nearly black, and he was an elf just like Drizzt. But this was not Drizzt.**

**Freedom was right there in front of her, the drow had stood by his word and after leading her safely from the fortress and it's dangerous courtyards she was now safe.**

**But there was something missing, others she did not want to leave behind.**

**"Heredon." she said hastily taking his hand in her own, "Shela and Ravnos are still back there, we can't leave them behind... I won't."**

**"He would want you to find safety." the drow retorted back, "Ravnos, in his own, would sacrifice for you... And the girl, I did not see where she was taken. I don't know how to help her."**

**When Myria rushed to go back he pushed her away, "Go, find haven somewhere. I will find them Myria, you've trusted me so far... before."**

**She backed away with tears in her eyes and nodded as the drow turned back, heading down the same path that had led her away from the danger within.**

**Myria knew where Ravnos got his bravery from...**

**"Aye." the taller tiefling growled back with a challenging glare. Raising his sword up and baring his fangs Ixian caught sight of a large farm horse trodding upon the horizon, brimstone red eyes flicked from the frenzied animal to Ravnos as he smiled with grim delight, "you need a leash for that pet of yours Ravnos, she has taken flight from your power."**

**Ravnos was uncertain but turned his head anyways, snarling when he saw Myria riding her horse away from the battle, he would have to catch her later and show her what happens when his pets disobey his order.**

**But right now his focus was on the big tiefling hell bent on running him through. Green eyes narrowing Ravnos stared down his opponent disregarding the battle around him as he waved his sword upward, "she's not your concern Ixian but my own, better mind your focus to the danger before you and not on a simple fleeing woman."**

**"She's not so simple, atleast from my experience."**

**This comment got a reaction from Ravnos that merely incited Ixian's spite and the younger tiefling continued. "Actually she's rather, intriguing to play with."**

**Ravnos said nothing, his rage blackening his thoughts the red haired tiefling pointed his sword out striking at the awaiting Ixian with sharp thrusts and heavy cleaving attacks. Ixian at first was not expecting such a reaction but he was more then willing to dish back any punishment his sire forced upon him ten fold. Sword blows were not enough and soon both tieflings were standing once again at a standstill, glaring with hatred upon one another and each trying to figure out a way to kill the other.**

**Simultaneously both swords fell form their wielders', striking the dirt point end down and remaining pommel against the sky. Ravnos lifted his fists up, cracking the knuckles with a look of complete delight upon his twisted features , Ixian did the same.**

**Claw and fist, it was the way.**

**Myria turned Brutus back, the horse fighting against the reins as he did not want to return to the screaming and the smell of blood but she was determined and soon the big bay stood upon a hill as Myria watched the scene unfold. To see the devils fall was not disheartening at the least but the young woman was not so focused on the battle as a whole, rather her focus was on the two large figures away from the battle itself.**

**Her mount snorted as she looked for a safe passage to them, to Ravnos. He was not lost to her yet...**

**His claws tore across Ravnos' stomach as Ixian pushed his father away. A crushing kick cracked into the black haired tiefling's chest and Ixian fell back but not before bringing his forearms up to stop a launching blow about to be given by Ravnos. Claws continued to tear flesh, knuckles cracked across bone as the two battled on. Their fight pushing them both to the edge of a rock wall. It was Ixian who saw the wall first, he used his strength to turn his father about then racked his claws across Ravnos' cheek, Ravnos came back with a hard right followed by a sharp left. Bones could be heard snapping as his fist hit Ixian's ribs but the big tiefling did not so easily back down.**

**The golden eyes of a canine watched the fight, seeing them both to be rather easy targets.**

**"why do you continue to fight Ravnos, when it is apparent you're losing."**

**Ravnos licked away some blood from his broken lips, "the big fool is mistaken, he thinks himself much more then he truly is."**

**Raising his fist up Ravnos moved to lock fists with Ixian when a blast shook the very ground between them knocking Ixian backwards one way and Ravnos the other. **

**He could feel his bones bruise as he fell down the edged rock face, Ravnos growled at the pain as he felt a heavy pain in his back. With a spine rattling thud the tiefling fell to the ground below, his illuminating eyes opened in time to see Ixian staring down from above but instead of attacking as Ravnos had thought Ixian shook his head folded his wings and turned back into the battle, it was then that Ravnos turned his head to see the face of his new foe.**

**Adriara sneered at the two tieflings but her powerful charge was pointed straight at Ravnos. He raised his weapon to her and that was all he would do before he fell.**

**Adriara ordered him to be retrieved, she knew of a punishment fitting for one of his traitorous ways.**


	6. Chapter 6

**From a lookout on the eastern edge of the keep's walls he had watched and waited for the right moment to react. The devils, alongside numerous orcs and other unsavory surface dwellers were celebrating a victory in their own barbaric ways. There were slaves, captives from the armies of man and elf who were put to the torture to entertain their Baatorian enemies and though he wished to free them all of their binds he knew that not all would live to see their freedom. He wondered if he would live long enough to see the sun once more.**

**With a cloak covering his dark skin and silver hair the tracker managed to escape behind enemy lines without any fuss, and with only the blood of a few barbed devils and orcs staining his blades. Drizzt was sometimes prone to being, chaotic when it came to these sorts of things, at least that's what Cattie always told him. Though this time his bull-headed sacrifice was not only for a chosen few, but to save the whole of what he held dear to his heart.**

**He tread lightly as he zig-zagged pass the small bands of evil and only once did his hands even come close to Icingdeath's pommel, though lucky for the elf that devil had merely set a blind eye in his direction, and so Drizzt continued.**

**Coming around a far corner he had heard a noise behind him so Drizzt turned, but when he turned back the direction he was going he came face to face with a blunt force to his nose cracking him a good one also in the jaw before he fell back against the wall. Ducking Drizzt pulled his blades free and when the devil came in with a high strike Drizzt countered with a low stab. In this the devil gave a gasp, holding his bloody stomach in his hand he growled once before he began to topple forward, to Drizzt's dismay in fact, because the devil was falling right on top of him.**

**"By the hells." Drizzt muttered slipping backward, only he did not fall back into the wall, but through a hole that was there.**

**Heredon stood to leave and figure out his next course of action when someone fell into him and both landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. His attacker stood with such speed that the drow was unaware of his location until he felt the sharp point of a sword press against the side of his neck.**

**"Scream and I'll silence you." the stranger said, his voice young and strong. Placing his finger to the blade Heredon turned his head to look at the one who had so rudely interrupted him, "I don't scream sword bearer, that's for weak women and even weaker men." Heredon noticed the stranger's hands, they were black as coal and he became suddenly curious, "A drow, is that what you are?"**

**"It is." came the stranger's reply and in a show of respect he circled around so that Heredon could see him face to face. What the drow necromancer saw shocked him, "Your eyes, not so typical of our race.."**

**"I'm not typical of our race stranger, now explain to me how and why you work with these Hellish beings. Speak quickly and I'll let your end be quick and painless."**

**Heredon simply looked at Drizzt, "I don't work with these devils Abban, though I hold ties to them." Drizzt somehow believed this stranger, and it wasn't because of his dark skin. Of the drow Drizzt knew just how well trust could be held with them, but this one seemed different, and something told him to show allegiance.**

**"Are you a slave?" he asked and this caused the necromancer to chuckle slightly beneath his breath. Heredon moved away from the lowering blade and took Drizzt's shoulder, "No, not a slave although once I could have been considered one... not against my will though."**

**The swords moved upward again so Heredon held his hands up in the air, "No, no not like that. The situation was different, and this is the reason I am here now. To stop these beasts dead in their tracks, and now it seems to rescue my son."**

**"Your son?" Drizzt asked rather perplexed as he sheathed both his blades and looked at Heredon, "a tiefling perhaps?"**

**"Yes, his name is..."**

**"Ravnos?"**

**"How did you know?" it was Heredon's time to ask the questions.**

**Drizzt sighed and pulled the hood of his cloak down, "I fought beside him just hours ago, until he was taken by these devils along with a girl of half celestial blood. And now I too am here to get him out of this, and to save these lands before something terrible happens to them."**

**"I see." Heredon replied as he thought, "With the two of us together we can possibly cause a bit of chaos for these hellish fools, what say you?"**

**Drizzt gave Heredon an understanding look, and then a slight smirk turned on his lips.**

**There was a change in him. Anger, impounded with a rage so deep had burned a hole within him even still Ravnos could feel it. But that battle with Ixian it clearly reminded him of something. It reminded him who he was, and what he was not.**

**Sitting there, watching the flames against the bars of the door Ravnos worried then about Myria.**

**During the sudden rush that was the release of his darker intentions the tiefling had also allowed some of his dark memories pass through. He wasn't aware of what he had done to Myria.**

**Beside him he felt a small form shift and wearily he turned his eyes to look at the halfling who had been captured trying to follow Drizzt, though he did not know that.**

**She did not speak to him at first, knowing what he had done. But then again he was her only ally here in this place, and whether she hated the big brute or not.**

**He was her only chance and she knew it.**

**The pit was a large open sand area stained with blood from the many kills that happened in there.**

**A good distance above spectators waited excited for the next fight, they lived to see the fight and the ending, hoping it to be bloody.**

**Down in the far corner Ravnos watched them, anger in his eyes and hatred in his heart. He did not fear the fight that him and Renna will soon be facing, his fear was with the halfling at his side, and with both Myria, and Shela. Placing the chain once worn around a good friend's neck into a satchel at his side Ravnos glanced down at the small framed halfling. She was trembling, he knew she feared what was in store, he did also.**

**Ravnos put his hand on the halfling's shoulder, ****"****Be brave Renna, we'll get through this.****"**

**"You say that like you mean it." she responded, the typical halfling stubbornness there but not so outright as normal.**

**The bars opened and two guards came over, they grabbed both prisoners and led them out into the middle of the pit. Ravnos looked up at the nonsense that surrounded them. Rubbing his sore wrists when they removed the shackles he glared at the chaotic beings that watched them intently. Adriara was going to make this all a game.**

**  
****"****We will get through this Renna." he reminded as he let his claws fall to his sides, "just don****'****t get overwhelmed in the fight, stay behind me no matter what."**

"**I can't let you take the blow Ravnos." Renna muttered although the tone of her voice hinted her real feelings toward what she was about to do, "besides I can deal a little damage you know."**

**He looked down at her, and smiled at the cross look on her small features. The tiefling nodded, he couldn't deny Renna her last moment of glory, not when the end was almost home.**

"**What in the?****"**** Ravnos muttered in shock as the creature was allowed out of his prison and prodded toward the tieflings.**

"**I didn't want to have it come to this Ravnos, but there is no other way to persuade you.." Adriara called down from her throne above the pit, "look Ravnos, we have both your precious females... Ixian has been having a grand time entertaining our new guests." **

**Both of them looked up and saw Ixian standing strong with his arms across his chest and with Shela and Myria chained next to him. **

**Renna grew upset but Ravnos knew that he needed to keep an eye on what was at hand.**

**Two spears were thrown down before them and the tiefling quickly took one up. Pushing Renna aside Ravnos stepped in front of the charging hell beast, "Come on you ugly beast." he mumbled glancing for a split second up at Myria before he raised the spear before him.**

**The creature bared down on them, snarling and spitting rage from every pore.**

"**This shouldn****'****t be too hard.****"**

**"Are you insane Ravnos!!?" Renna screeched and he gave her a sly grin in response.**

**Right at that moment both saw the beast's head raise and open it****'****s mouth, a second later flames hurled at them.**

**With his reflexes at their quickest Ravnos took Renna up and leaped out of the way. When they landed Ravnos looked at the halfling and then the tall tiefling shrugged his shoulders,  
****"****Okay, maybe it****'****ll be a little challenge.****"**

"**Just a little.****"**** Renna replied in kind as she stood up and looked at the oncoming creature. **

**Without any hesitation the creature lunged at the tiefling and halfling knocking Ravnos out of the way and pinning Renna into the wall with one of his strong claws.**

**Landing from a roll the tiefling stood up and dropped half his spear onto the ground, it was broken from the beast's charge.**

**Ravnos saw Renna's predicament, in pain from broken bones he grabbed the spear from off the ground and ran at the creature. Once within range he took the spear and pushed it into the creature****'****s side. Wailing in pain from it's gaping wound the beast turned on the larger prey, dropping Renna from the wall.**

**Down in the pit Ravnos and Renna were getting exhausted, their own blood began to cover their wounds and sweat was pouring down.**

**Both had managed to back themselves into a corner though it was not of their own will. Glaring at the still enraged beast Ravnos held his side, his breathing was course and rather erratic, but the pain didn****'****t bother him as much as it should.**

"**This was a lot harder then I had anticipated.****"**** he mumbled before spitting blood onto the ground beside him,**

"**I didn****'****t think that it would end this way.****"**** Ravnos said gritting his fangs, ****"****To meet my demise at the jowls of a two headed mutt.****"**

**Renna shook her head, the spear she was holding was a few feet taller then her and she had to grimace at her luck, couldn't they have given her a dagger or something more resourceful?**

**"We don't always get to choose our ends." she replied rather cryptically causing the tiefling to give her a strange look in response, "But I really don't want to die by this things will."**

**"Agreed." Ravnos added quickly as his bloody hand gripped the tip of the spear he held in preparation for yet another attack.**

**The beast lurched above them, saliva dripping from his wet maw. Just as it was about to strike at the exhausted pair something caught his attention and he turned away. A glint of metal and the colors of silver and onyx passed by it so fast that they didn't get to see who their savior was but when the drow came around to halt his attack just long enough to cast Ravnos a wry grin the tiefling smiled back.**

"**How did you know where to find us?****"**** Ravnos asked Drizzt in a raspy voice as the drow looked quickly at the tiefling****'****s wound.**

"**A friend of yours with a dark look bid me the way. He is there.****"**

**Ravnos looked over to where Drizzt pointed and saw a robed figure moving his way towards the two girls. If memory served him correctly, but how did his father know?**

**Ravnos was shocked to see Heredon. But the moment for surprise was not this one and so the tiefling with Drizzt's help raised his weapon and both warriors charged at the large hell mutt.**

**Ixian was watching the fight with an new anger as he unfolded his wings to take his weapons up, "Your pet brings more trouble then he's worth mother.." the tiefling hissed as he glared at Adriara's direction. She in turn smirked back at him and stood up, "Take care of this mess Ixian, and I dare you to harm one hair on Ravnos' head. You know the pain I can cause."**

**Her commands were enough to sway his anger but Ixian wasn't going to forgive so easily.**

**After ordering his warriors to take Shela away Ixian raised his sword and signaled Heredon to come and get him.**

**The frightened girl was lead down a long flight of stairs until they were in an empty room, with only an altar in the middle of the room.**

**One soldier Shela and placed her on the altar.**

**Just then another guard walked in with somebody in chains before him.**

**To Shela****'****s dismay if was her brother, or what was left of him anyways. He had been through so much more then even she could imagine, his sight was taken from him days before as his life source was drained slowly day by day.**

**Not realizing where he was the boy just fell to the ground and stayed still, too weak to struggle against these creatures anymore.**

**Shela called out to him, for that moment there was a hint of recognition as he looked for her voice again.**

"**Shela!****"**** he called out in a raspy voice searching for her when the tiefling kicked him hard and knelt down to his level,**

"**You have not long human, enjoy your last moments.****"**** he said laughing as he walked out the door.**

**Shela lay on the altar as tears began to stream from her eyes, pity welled up in her for her brother. He sat up weakly and felt for the wall.**

"**Shela are you here?****"**** he asked in vain. **

"**Yes Drevon I****'****m here. What did they do to you?****"**** she asked sadly.**

**He gave a cough, ****"****Never mind me sister, are you okay. The bastard hasn****'****t hurt you has he?****"**

"**No Drevon, we will get you out of here. Help is here.****"**

**As she said that a tear fell from his eyes, ****"****I caused all of this, I am suffering for my wrongs Shela, and by doing the things that I did you too suffer.****"**

"**Don****'****t trouble yourself now brother.****"**** Shela told him strongly, ****"****We will get out of this, we will.****"**

**Meanwhile Heredon faced off with Ixian.**

"**You are like a thorn that won****'****t release itself from the skin elf. Do I have to end your existence to stop you?****"**

**The necromancer just smiled back at the tiefling as he readied his magics for battle, ****"****I get that from allot of wasted individuals devil born. Though I would rather not hear it from my own grandson."**

**"What is this?" Ixian half gasped as he allowed his claws to loosen just a little, "You're the red haired's father?"**

**The look Heredon gave was of agreement and Ixian smirked, "So you're the one who's mate was killed, and who's son became a heathen coward."**

**"A coward?" Heredon answered back his hands raised up as currents of a spell waited upon his fingertips for release, "that bitch of a mother of yours is the coward, and you've received her worst traits it seems." Meant to offend the tiefling the words only angered him more, Ixian stepped forward, "you're quick tongued for a drow."**

**"And you're small for a devil." **

"**Then let us finish this!****"**** The tiefling returned charging the drow at full force.**

**As Ravnos fought against the beasts he caught a glimpse of a Pit Fiend's scales, dodging his attacker's claws he ducked to the left just as the larger devil shot forth some hellfire. Bearing a dripping maw the pit fiend general was about to fire yet another blast when he felt a strong force holding his powers back, to Ravnos's disappointment he watched Adriara glide down into the arena next to her large devil pets. Then from a shadow of darkness came another figure, a tall male stepped up beside her.**

**The tiefling's teeth clenched tight, "Mephistopheles." Ravnos growled as he felt Drizzt take a place next to him.**

**"You know him?" the drow asked his tiefling companion. **

**"I know of him." Ravnos was quick to correct as the devilish lord and his female cohort stopped the fighting in the pit.**

**"You're mistress tells me many good qualities are spared on you tiefling. I must admit that I'm not all that disappointed in your skills, it's your choices that I find unbearable."**

**Mephistopheles looked at Drizzt, Ravnos too glanced at the drow but his eyes narrowed as they went back to the devil, "So sorry to disappoint." he said with a casual sarcasm, "though I'd have to admit something myself dark one, it's disappointing to see you fall so low in rank as to wish an alliance with an erinyes devil."**

**The devil lord smiled his claws tapping against his armor as he looked on at the tiefling, "so bold, and so stupid... Adriara do you wish to begin?"**

**Her lips quivered and turned an evil grin as Adriara looked upon Ravnos, "Indeed I am."**

**Drizzt and Ravnos looked on, confused as to what the devils could have in plan for them.**

**The wall shattered behind the force of power conjured by the well spoken necromancer, but even still the large tiefling kept coming.**

**"it's gonna take more then small tricks to stop me elf!" Ixian hissed flicking debris from his shoulder as he stepped out of the smoke and flames ready for another attack. Heredon, breathing heavily and slightly weary from his efforts backed away from his grandson, "Thanks to me my boy." he said with a voice dripping of sarcasm, another hand was raised up by the drow as he faced his grandson, "I've got more then tricks for you tiefling."**

**"Oh do you?"**

**Heredon smiled and uttered a word beneath his breath. In an instant Ixian felt an odd chill in the air, a stillness that he couldn't quite define. Carefully he raised up his weapon, "Nice touch old man."**

**Heredon did not answer. Suddenly the darkness grew arms, hands began grabbing at the tiefling causing him to drop his weapon. While the tiefling struggled Heredon waved his hand in the air, uttering an ancient phrase that would be used to send the devil back to his own plane of existence. He could feel the energy coursing through his veins, the portal was to be opened and then came the slight call of a scared female. The drow necromancer halted his spell choosing beyond his own will to aid the one calling for his aid, "If you want to finish this boy, then by all means, track my path."**

**Ixian hissed swatting the hands away from him as he watched the drow disappear, "I will find you old man." came his response and the tiefling moved away from the fading appendages. Slipping the bloodied sword Hellmight back into his sheath Ixian glared at the place where Heredon once was, the game was on.**

**Shela was laying on the altar trying her best to remove the shackles that were holding her down. As much as she struggled they would not ease their tension and soon her wrists bled from the cuts they dug into her skin.**

**It was then that she heard the sounds of a struggle coming from not far away. Two demons flew into the room as if struck by some unseen but deadly force, when the third moved to check the damage his body was instantaneously ripped apart. Her shock only deepened when the girl saw a drow elf standing there looking at her.**

**"Ask your questions later." he said as he quickly undid her binds. **

"**There is another girl, we need to help her. and my brother...****"**** she said as he helped her down from the altar, it was then that she accidentally hit a large wound in his stomach and he flinched.**

"**You****'****re hurt.****"**** she groaned as he smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm used to the pain by now." he told her gently as he took her hand and steadied her feet, "The other girl, was her name Myria?"**

**"Yes." was Shela's response as the drow hinted with a slight grin.**

**"She's safe, now we have you to worry about. Come let's get out of here."**

**Heredon led her to the door and after peeking out he looked back at her for a moment.**

**"But what about the dark one?" she then asked him.**

**"Ixian?" Heredon uttered back and shook his head, "I took care of him for the moment, but if we don't hurry he'll find us."**

**Shela was quiet as the drow led her down the hall.**

**When Heredon and Shela found Drevon he was in the same room with another prisoner, Shela gasped when she saw him he was so broken. So pale.**

**"Oh Drevin what have you done?" she asked him immediately falling to her knees beside him. The boy weakened and scared looked up at his sister with half dead eyes,**

"**Leave me here, I****'****m the cause of this trouble. Please.****"**

"**No, we must get out of here. This can wait.****"**** Heredon said painfully. Drevin shook his head and it was only when Shela's hands wrapped around his own did he look up once more, "Don't be ashamed." she tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen.**

**No he was far too taken to be revived, "Shela, the red hair, they have found something within him and they intend to turn him against goodness. He's going to allow them to kill all of us."**

**"You're wrong, Ravnos would never."**

**Drevin looked deep into her eyes, "If they get to him..."**

**"They already have." Heredon added as he stood next to where Shela was kneeling. The girl beside him grabbed his arm, "Did they hurt him? Oh tell me where he is?"**

**"His wounds aren't fatal but..." the drow would not reveal much. He hated what he saw earlier and knew that the physical wounds Ravnos had taken would heal. But would his heart?**

**"But what!!? Don't you even care what happens to him?" Shela spat at the drow and almost slapped him if he had not have caught her hand midway and stopped her. The look in his eyes seethed sorrow as Heredon looked at the girl, "My son means more to me then you will ever know but he must do this one on his own."**

**His words were cryptic.**

**"You think it's gonna be so easy to lose me elf." came a dark hellish tone and they all turned to see Ixian standing in the doorway, his long black hair in strands down his face and his wings flat behind him. Burning orbs moved from Shela, then to Drevin, "You make quite the motley troupe I'll give you that." he glanced to Heredon and his eyes narrowed as he slowly slid Hellmight from it's sheath, "Now can we finish our game here, I do hate chasing dogs through the maze."**

**Heredon saw him raise his fist and leaped to the side, pushing Shela out of the path of an oncoming ball of hellfire. To this Ixian smirked and stepped inside the room, "Good reflexes for an elder elf, grandfather."**

**"I'm not that old." Heredon hissed summoning yet another spell, "Ixian tell me why you wish such ill will toward your father and myself? Jealousy perhaps?"**

**"Jealousy, you jest." Ixian retorted back as he raised hellmight before him with the obvious intent to kill, from below he felt a sharp tug to his boot and looking down the tiefling growled as a pair of bony hands reached from the dirt and began to pull at him. Another set came, and then another finding Ixian a bit of a predicament. He struggled but the undead hands were powered by magic. And this magic he could not dispel.**

**"This isn't going to stop me!" Ixian hissed as Heredon stood above him, the tiefling knew that one strike could easily kill him or send him back to the hells less his pride but he was stuck fast and at the mercy of his grandfather.**

**Heredon knew this as well.**

**"If I have anything to leave to you Ixian, it's this." **

**Expecting a sharp swipe to his neck the tiefling was shocked when the drow turned to leave, this only enraged him even more.**

**"What sort of lesson is that?" he called out to Heredon who turned and smiled back.**

**"A show of mercy, mercy caused by a thing called love. The dead will return to their graves upon my departure tiefling, and I hope that one day you will understand what this means."**

**Heredon left his grandson and with the other three traveled the corridors of the ruined keep looking for Ravnos and Drizzt.**

**Ravnos felt a shudder drop down his spine, quivering the tiefling glanced at Drizzt with a confused look before he could no longer bear his own weight. The drow, concerned for his tiefling companion could not figure out why the sudden loss of strength and then he caught a glimpse of the amulet held by the devilish lord. The insignia was not familiar, but it was ancient.**

**"Ravnos do you remember when I told you that it wasn't going to be easy for you out of my service?" Adriara asked as she stepped up to the kneeling tiefling. Her fingers slid down his spine as she came closer, "You're a special breed Ravnos. Do you feel it, like a cold chill from the mountains of Stygia it flows through your veins. It wants out Ravnos, it wants to be free."**

**"What are you talking about?" he gasped eyeing her with spite. The erinyes smiled back at him, "you have an ancient soul Ravnos, and we want to control it."**

**"You never give up do you?" Ravnos hissed as he tried to stand, but his legs buckled beneath him and he came back down to a knee, "Adriara why can't you just leave me be?"**

**Her dark eyes narrowed, the sharp features befitting the woman turned manic as the devil woman backed away from him, the charm dangling from her palm.**

**"Because you're mine Ravnos, it's that simple."**

**Within his heart Ravnos felt a burning, an ache so defined in it's rage that he almost lost himself in it, but the tiefling did not fall so easily to such urges any longer. Ravnos instead listened to what beckoned him and as all eyes were on him he had formed his own plan.**

**"It's not me." he growled as Adriara eyed him suspiciously, "This...thing is not me." He beat his hand against his chest and glared at the erinyes, "it never has been, both my parents knew this and you removed them from my life. They knew I wasn't the monster you wanted me to be, they knew I was better then that."**

**"They deserved their punishments Ravnos..." Adriara responded.**

**His hand fell before him, palm up revealing the mark of the devils upon his skin. Ravnos despised this brand more then any could ever realize.**

**With him alive he knew the devils always had a chance at destroying his new home, and those who he cared for. He had to rid himself of this ancient thorn, and there was only one way to do that.**

**"Is there a killer in your heart Drizzt?" he asked the dark elf. Drizzt who had been a silent witness to what had come before looked at Ravnos in confusion and could only shake his head at the tiefling's remark. What was Ravnos doing? **

**He couldn't utter a word as the tiefling turned his green eyes on him, but what Ravnos said next was well enough to shock the drow.**

**"It's all on you elf, their fate is in your hands."**

**"what do you mean Ravnos?"**

**Adriara stepped forward, "Ravnos what are you planning."**

**Looking at the erinyes Ravnos gave a darkened smirk, "The only thing that will help."**

**The big tiefling said no more as he turned to Drizzt, and without hesitation lunged forward.**

**Drizzt moved aside and for a second Ravnos stopped, a split second of thought it seemed had halted the tiefling's attack and Ravnos raised his weapon high. A bad mistake, a purpose filled mistake.**

**He charged and Drizzt plunged Twinkle straight into the tiefling's soft belly, the blade cut through until it's hilt was pressing against the tiefling's skin. Not of the drow's doing, but of the tiefling's.**

**Drizzt shocked glanced down at the blood that covered his hand, then back up at the tiefling, "Ravnos..I didn't want this." he gasped, "I'm sorry."**

**"Bid no sorrow to the ill fated, elf." Ravnos said back in a weakened whisper, the blade drawing his blood in quick streams, "Get them out of here."**

**Drizzt knew the power of sacrifice, a loved one had made such a thing for his sake long ago. With a nod he turned to go.**

**Ravnos turned to face the devils, he gritted his fangs as he ripped the blade from his gut. From within he felt his body growing cold, as if something was already dead within him. Drizzt's blade had done it's job and now it was meant for Adriara.**

**She hissed at him, raising her wings outward and holding her palm his direction, "Ravnos you insolent fool, kill the drow as you are instructed.." when he didn't stop she glanced at Mephistopheles who only shook his head before disappearing and leaving her to fend for herself against the enraged tiefling. Adriara was now growling, "Ravnos stay your hand now! Stay your hand or I'll make you suffer!"**

**"Make me suffer?" he hissed with all evil intention, "Adriara you've already done enough to rend me to suffer, how do you think to cause me even more?" the sword's blade glistened with his blood and though it was unfamiliar to him the big tiefling held it as if he knew the weapon's strengths right at that moment. In his mind he spoke to the blade, it was not his own, "Don't worry." he whispered to it, "You'll find your master once again." then his sight once again fell on Adriara and Ravnos sneered.**

**"It's your turn to suffer."**

**"Ravnos!" came a voice so long remembered by not heard in what felt like a millenia. Ravnos saw his father step forward but he didn't drop the weapon, "Father..?"**

**Heredon nodded, "Do you feel it Ravnos? Your soul, it speaks to you now.."**

**"Bite that blasphemous tongue Heredon!" the she devil called to the drow with threat before she looked back to Ravnos and sneered**

**"Such a touching reunion." Adriara hissed as she backed toward the doorway, "But I don't intend on allowing it to continue." her hands touched and a heavy wind blew her long locks of red and black hair back. From behind her came a heated snarl and the form of a horned devil. She motioned toward the two and the big devil moved forward.**

**Heredon stayed beside his son, "The female thinks highly of you." he said watching the devil closely, "seems you have my touch with the ladies."**

**Ravnos gave his father a rather unenthused look but the elder drow's clever grin was bold and gave the tiefling another sense of bravery. Ravnos returned the grin, "It seems that way doesn't it."**

**With a nod the father placed a hand on the son's shoulder, "How do you feel?"**

**"Just a little dizzy, and not myself."**

**"Typical Ravnos, you don't understand what is going on do you?" when his son shook his head the drow responded quickly as the devil was advancing, "It's you holding these devils here, what resides within you is the key that Adriara and Mephistopheles needs to take this place to the ground." his smile faded and Ravnos nodded with understanding.**

**The tiefling gripped Icingdeath's handle tightly, the wound given by the blade was bleeding out and Ravnos felt it's effect greatly, the dark thing within him had died and now he was slowly going to fade away and he knew this. Heredon knew this.**

**It was he who was meant to sacrifice Shela, he was the key.**

**"Can you send them back if a portal is opened?"**

**Looking at his son Heredon gave a nod, "But it is you who will have to open the portal."**

**"I know."**

**"And I cannot save you from what will happen..."**

**"It's not what I ask?" Ravnos replied turning his head forward to face the oncoming devil, he reached into his satchel pulling out a small lupine adorned charm and handed it to his father, "Keep them well, and let them know... that..." his pride would not allow such outright shows of adoration but Heredon knew what his son wanted. Taking up the charm the drow backed away from his son, words began to leave his lips as blackened smoke fizzled from his fingers.**

**Ravnos sneered, nothing more needed to be said as he lunged for the devil and the two collided with a smash. Adriara then realized her mistake, seeing Ixian come up behind Heredon she smirked and flicked a wrist upward causing the walls of the keep to shake and a ruined one to come downward. Heredon heard the sound behind him seeing Ixian his spell was interrupted but the drow could not react before the larger tiefling slammed a heavy forearm into his chin.**

**"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Ixian growled, and Heredon could see some disdain in the tiefling's tone. With a sneer Ixian continued as he pinned his grandfather against the wall, "Mercy is for those who deserve such things elf..." his voice grew quiet as Adriara continued her assault on Ravnos.**

**Ravnos cut his opponent's face not even noticing that his father was no longer uttering the words of banishment, another slice cut down the devil's chest before the debris rolled on top of the two of them. When the smoke cleared Adriara stepped over to the fallen debris, there she found Ravnos broken and gasping for any breath he could gather, it angered her to have seen his fate come to this but she was a devil. And empathy only came to ownership.**

**"You can still become something Ravnos, I can heal you of this."**

**The tiefling glanced at her, his eyes growing dim as blood slipped down his parted lips, "I can heal myself." he uttered taking Twinkle and shoving it's blade straight into his heart. **

**Heredon struggled when he saw Ravnos fall to his knees and even he saw the slight sorrow in Ixian's eyes as the tiefling turned his head to the side. The black haired warrior thought for a moment and as his father's blood stained the earth he looked to his grandfather, "Get out of here now."**

**Shocked Heredon didn't understand what Ixian was getting at but when the tiefling's grip loosened completely he understood.**

**The warrior had already lost a father, he did not wish to lose all ties. **

**With a burning deep in his heart Heredon did not dare look back to where Ravnos had fallen, for his son's sake he had to make it out of here and he had to continue the battle against the devils. If not Ravnos' death would have been in vain.**

**The blast damaged the very strength of the keep's walls. Debris began falling more plentiful now, the devils would have to seek another fortress to hold. Hellgate Keep was falling.**

**Adriara knelt down beside Ravnos, her eyes held only a cold stare as she looked upon her fallen general and sneered, "You fool, look at the mess you have made. Why would you make such a foolhardy sacrifice for these weak mortals? What drives you to this?"**

**His eyelids heavy Ravnos merely glanced up at Adriara and forced a wry smirk on his dark lips, "If you could even comprehend my reasoning Adriara, this would never have happened."**

**Ravnos's green eyes cast a glance behind Adriara to a tall figure standing above them both, the son he had never known. Ixian gave his father a cold look before his facade took on a hateful glare and he knelt down, "Let the fool die, he is far from saving."**

**"Ixian don't you dare speak ill of such things!" Adriara hissed in command, "bite that tongue or else."**

**He just gave his mother an evil look, one of a rebellious nature before Ixian raised his claw above the drow elf's blade. Eyes matching Ravnos's own Ixian saw something familiar in his father's gaze, no remorse but an understanding between sire and get. Whispering words unheard by Adriara he cursed his father, she would not get her general back, and he would not have to dwell in competition. Ixian would be sure to satisfy his brethren's greed for the mortal plane, he would do so without Ravnos' continued interruptions.**

**"You have angered me long enough, Ravnos. And if it is death you seek, I will not be so giving. for that peace you are far from deserving." the dark tiefling smiled wryly, "We will meet again father, after you walk in darkness."**

**Ixian hissed and as Ravnos gasped the younger tiefling pushed the blade downward.**

**The blade pierced through Ravnos's unarmored chest, a fatal wound by all counts if Ixian himself did not utter the spell he had spoken. **

**By Adriara's observance the red haired tiefling was gone, and as Ixian stood up Adriara followed him, putting a sharp finger to his chest as she threatened him.**

**"He was our only chance Ixian."**

**"He was a hindrance Adriara, and I put him out of our way you, should be thrilled he's gone."**

**"Thrilled?" she spat back with such an annoyance in her tone it made even Ixian cringe, "We needed him Ixian, just because we found ourselves on this plane does not mean our road is safe of all peril. Not only do we have the ancients plotting to send us back to the hells but what of the demons? What if they find a way to this plane? Ravnos was the last link to a dead race, and you destroyed that.."**

**The look on Ixian's face was one of frustration, and of uncaring. Boastfully the tall tiefling folded his wings to his back and looked to the corpse laying on the ground, "you're link doesn't seem like much any more.. mother. And if the demons find their way to us then they're going to get a rude awakening, but that is something you should of thought about before starting this little crusade in the first place." walking away from her Ixian sneered and looked away from Ravnos, "stop putting up a fuss because your pet is dead and start planning what our next move will be, in the meantime I have some exploring to do."**

**She watched Ixian leave and shook her head, Adriara knew that this was only one small victory in an even greater battle that was to come.**


End file.
